Remus dsl, j'avais pas d'idée
by Matteic
Summary: Réponse à mon propre défi. Bon ! La vie de Remus Lupin vue par luimême, je crois que c'est clair... Ben oui, Sirius est mon préféré mais y'a pas de raisons pour que je reste scotchée sur lui... ACHEVÉE.
1. Chapitre 1 : Premières armes

Remus  
Ça y est, je me lance... Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation (j'ai   
pas fait beaucoup d'efforts contre, non plus, faut reconnaître) : la vie de   
Remus Lupin. J'avais dit d'abord " depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard "   
mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis, entre autres parce qu'il y a plein de trucs   
que je ne peux pas raconter dans Procès (qui se passe presque exclusivement   
du point de vue de Harry) et que ça me manquait.  
Cette histoire est dédiée à Mymye-Potter, qui m'a encouragée à m'y mettre.  
Le petit bla-bla rituel : les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à   
moi, les lieux non plus, en fait tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient   
soit à Procès, soit à Tuer l'Innocent, soit à la femme qui nous fait vivre   
sur des charbons ardents toute l'année, dont la presse anglaise suit les   
moindres faits et gestes, j'ai nommé la grandissime J.K. Rowling (mais non,   
c'est pas du léchage de bottes).  
En ce qui me concerne, ce que je vous demande est toujours identique : mes   
histoires (enfin, ce qui reste) m'appartiennent et je vous saurai gré de ne   
pas les diffuser, entièrement ou partiellement, sans me demander mon   
accord. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. (Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit   
une fois mais ça illustre bien ce que je pense).  
  
C'est parti mon kiki !  
Chapitre 1 - Premières armes  
  
Même quand il était enfant, Remus ne se souvenait presque pas des quelques   
années avant sa malédiction. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal.  
" Tu es comme ça, mon garçon. " disait son père, ses yeux bleu gris fixés   
sur son fils trop maigre, trop inquiet. " Tu sais, nous sommes bien plus   
heureux de t'avoir, même loup-garou, que si tu avais été tué. Tu es notre   
fils et ça ne changera jamais. " renchérissait sa mère.  
Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais caché sa condition, jamais reculé à dire   
" loup-garou. " Il était loup comme d'autres étaient blonds ou chinois ;   
c'était un bout de lui. Ils lui avaient aussi appris que les gens se   
méfiaient des loups-garous, croyant qu'ils étaient tout le temps dangereux,   
et qu'il valait donc mieux ne rien dire.  
Mais toutes les particularités de son état, Remus les connaissait. Ils les   
avait vues très tôt. Les médecins que ses parents avaient vus, les potions   
qu'il avait bues, les talismans, les sorts qui avaient tous échoué. La vie   
en moldus pour se cacher des sorciers devins et éviter les mornilles qui le   
brûlaient... et puis cette pièce dans la maison, où il devait aller tous les   
mois. La douleur incroyable - quand il avait découvert la table d'Al   
Jardoun, il avait coté ses transformations à 12 - et le sang, le matin.  
Il avait sept ans...  
Il y avait quand même des bons côtés, en tout cas pour un enfant. Il   
entendait mieux, voyait à une grande distance, même la nuit, et pouvait   
sentir une odeur très légère. Il avait une intuition puissante, et repérait   
la présence d'animaux même cachés. Dans le jardin de ses parents, il   
s'amusait souvent à pister des oiseaux jusqu'à leur nid - mais ne les   
attaquait jamais. Ça, ça ne l'amusait pas...  
  
Souvent, le soir, en s'endormant, Remus entendait ses parents discuter à   
voix basse. Les années passant, il comprit ce qui les inquiétait. A cause   
de sa malédiction, il ne pourrait pas intégrer Poudlard - ni aucune autre   
école de sorcellerie. Toutes fonctionnaient en internat.  
Remus avait détesté cette période. Il allait à l'école moldue du village où   
ils habitaient mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la grande école de   
sorcellerie écossaise dont ses parents lui avaient un peu parlé. Il ne   
pouvait pas en parler à ses camarades - il avait quelques amis parmi les   
enfants de sa classe, il était même quelques fois allé jouer ou dormir chez   
eux - et se sentait plus seul que jamais.  
Et puis, en 1970, le professeur Dippet, qui dirigeait Poudlard depuis plus   
de cinquante ans, prit sa retraite. Il fut remplacé par l'ancien professeur   
de Métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore. Ce jour là, les parents de Remus   
semblèrent fous de joie.  
" Qui c'est, Dumbledore ? "  
" Un grand sorcier. Nous le connaissons, il est très gentil. "  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, le nommé Dumbledore était venu à la maison.   
C'était un homme très grand, avec une longue barbe presque blanche. Quand   
Remus lui dit bonjour, il le regarda droit dans les yeux - il avait appris   
à lire le regard des adultes - et fut rassuré par le regard franc,   
pétillant d'humour mais aussi, il le sentait, empli de puissance.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. C'était rare que Remus participe à une   
assemblée d'adultes et il était très fier.  
Dumbledore prit la parole.  
" J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Mme Pomfresh, le professeur Anton et le   
professeur Brûlopot. Tous pensent la même chose. Il n'y a rien qui   
interdise à Remus d'étudier à Poudlard, si on l'isole pendant les pleines   
lunes. "  
" Mais comment ? "  
Sa mère semblait toujours inquiète. Ça allait marcher ou pas ?  
" Il y a à Pré au Lard une maison qu'on appelle la Cabane Hurlante. C'est   
une très vieille maison qui a été longtemps habitée par les fantômes de ses   
propriétaires, qui avaient une grande prédilection pour les fêtes et la   
musique. Ils sont partis depuis longtemps mais les habitants de Pré au Lard   
considère toujours la maison comme hantée. Si nous y installons Remus, il   
passera littéralement inaperçu. "  
Les visages de ses parents s'étaient attristés mais ils aveint une légère   
lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Son père demanda :  
" Et pour la rejoindre ? "  
" Des Niffleurs vont creuser un tunnel qui relie la maison au parc de   
Poudlard et nous allons planter à l'entrée un Saule Cogneur. "  
En voyant ses parents sourire, Remus demanda :  
" C'est quoi, un Saule Cogneur ? "  
" Un arbre magique. Si quelqu'un s'approche, il se débat et le frappe avec   
ses branches. Pour l'immobiliser, il faut appuyer sur un nœud à la base du   
tronc. "  
Remus, même s'il avait un peu de mal à imaginer un arbre qui remue tout   
seul, hocha la tête.  
" Et les autres professeurs ? "  
" Je leur ai parlé. Ils sont tous d'accord pour prendre Remus. Je vous le   
dis, il n'y a plus aucune obstacle quand à la venue de votre fils à   
Poudlard. Il y fera ses études comme tous les autres. "  
Des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre étaient apparues sur la table et ils avaient   
trinqué à Remus, à Poudlard, à Dumbledore et au Saule Cogneur. Puis   
Dumbledore avait transplané.  
  
Un an plus tard, le 1er Septembre, Remus alla avec son père à la gare de   
Londres. Ils traversèrent un mur en prenant garde que personne ne les voie   
et se retrouvèrent sur un quai, à côté d'une locomotive rouge fumante.   
" Le Poudlard Express. " dit son père. " Je t'avais dit que tu ne serais   
pas déçu. "  
Remus ne savait trop que regarder, entre le train et la foule. Beaucoup   
d'élèves étaient accompagnés de leurs parents, mais parmi les plus âgés   
plusieurs étaient seuls. Remus vit passer deux grands bruns presque   
identiques - des jumeaux - que seuls différentiaient la longueur de leurs   
cheveux. Chacun portait sur l'épaule un hibou à l'air maussade.  
Des chats multicolores - dont un rouge poursuivi par un garçon furieux et   
une fille hilare - couraient en tous sens en se glissant entre les   
voyageurs.  
Remus sentit soudain une présence bizarre. Il regarda dans la foule et vit   
un garçon et une fille, sans doute frère et sœur. Le garçon devait avoir à   
peu près son âge. La fille avait au moins quinze ans.  
" Remus, tu m'entends ? "  
Remus se secoua soudain et regarda son père qui lui sourit.  
" Il va falloir que j'y aille. Je peux te laisser ? "  
Remus regarda autour de lui - la foule, le train, la foule - et acquiesça   
vigoureusement. Son père ébouriffa ses cheveux.  
" Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais. "  
Remus sourit. Il sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre et luttait   
pour les retenir.  
" Tu peux faire confiance à Dumbledore et à Mme Pomfresh. Ecris-nous s'il y   
a quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? On t'écrira, nous. "  
Remus hocha bravement la tête.  
" Je t'aime, mon fils. "  
Il se blottit dans les bras de son père. C'était si difficile tout à   
coup... "  
" Ça va aller, Remus. Accroche-toi. "  
Il se détacha et le regarda. Son père lui donna une petite tape amicale sur   
le nez puis partit. Remus agrippa son chariot et le poussa vers le garçon   
et la fille qu'il avait remarqués.  
" Salut ! "  
" Salut ! "  
" Tu entres à Poudlard ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Moi aussi. " Le garçon tendit la main. " Je m'appelle Sirius, et toi ? "  
" Remus. "  
" Moi, c'est Véga. Je suis la sœur de Sirius. "  
Remus lui serra la main et feignit de remarquer son pendentif, une médaille   
représentant une tête de licorne bleutée.  
" Vous êtes des Llewellyn ? "  
" Oui. Enfin, notre nom, c'est Black. "  
" Et toi ? "  
" Lupin. "  
" SIRIUS ! " cria une voix près d'eux.  
Ils se tournèrent. Un garçon arrivait vers eux, poussant un chariot chargé   
de paquets et d'une cage avec un hibou. Il avait des lunettes et des   
cheveux ébouriffés aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius et Véga.  
" Salut Jamesie ! "  
Le garçon les rejoignit.  
" James, je te présente Remus Lupin. Remus, je te présente James Potter. On   
était à l'école ensemble. "  
Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Véga regarda sa montre.  
" Bon, les mioches, il faut y aller. "  
Les trois garçons grognèrent mais obéirent. Ils montèrent dans le train et   
cherchèrent des places. Ils finirent par s'installer, toujours accompagnés   
de Véga - " Je refuse de vous laisser seuls, tous les deux. " avait-elle   
dit à James et Sirius " Papa m'a chargée de m'assurer que vous ne mettiez   
pas le feu au train " - dans un compartiment où Véga retrouva des camarades   
de classe. Elle entrait en cinquième année.  
" Elle a passé l'été à nous casser les oreilles avec ses BUSE. " soupira   
Sirius. " J'en avais ras le bol. En plus, j'ai toujours pas le droit de   
sortir seul. "  
" Si tu continues tes bêtises, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. " dit sa sœur.  
Il la regarda d'un air noir puis haussa les épaules.  
" C'est à cause de Tu Sais Qui ? "  
" Ouaip. "  
" Si ça peut te consoler, moi non plus j'avais pas le droit de sortir. "  
" C'est pas ça... " il eut un geste du bras. " Laisse tomber. "  
James se tourna vers Remus.  
" Tu viens d'où ? "  
" St Samuel, pas très loin de Norwich. Et vous ? "  
" Newport. Mais mon père travaille à Londres. "  
Ils discutèrent pendant tout le trajet. Le soir, Remus connaissait les deux   
garçons presque autant que s'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Eux aussi avaient   
appris le principal, sauf le plus important. Remus savait depuis longtemps   
éviter le sujet. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chambre des élus

A/N : Merci, Mymye-Potter (dis, t'as pas un diminutif?)!!!!! Non, je lâcherai pas, t'qinuiète ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'expliquer tous les sous-entendus qu'il y a dans Procès (se marre)... Mais n'en profite pas toi pour t'arrêter, hein ? Allez, à plus !  
J'ai un message particulier et IMPORTANT à faire passer à ELISA SANTI, si tu passes par ici : je n'arrive pas à t'écrire ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois le mail me revient. Il doit y avoir un problème dans l'adresse. Je suis d'accord pour les traductions ! Vas-y, éclate-toi, et rappelle-moi quand tu auras avancé. J'espère que le message est passé !  
  
Chapitre 2 - Chambre des élus  
Arrivés à la gare, un géant hirsute - Hagrid, le gardien des clefs - les emmena à des barques pour traverser le lac vers le château. Ils partagèrent la leur avec un garçon blond aux yeux vairons, Gabriel Crivey.  
Au château, Hagrid les amena devant la Grande Salle. Là les attendait une sorcière à l'air sévère, le professeur Mc Gonagall.   
" Bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette école vous accueille pour sept ans. Vous allez tous être placés dans une des quatre maisons. Ces maisons sont Poufsouffle, qui est dirigée par le professeur Chourave, Serdaigle, dirigée par le professeur Flitwick, Serpentard, dirigée par le professeur Bertin, et Gryffondor, dont je suis la directrice. Votre maison sera pour vous une famille. Chaque infraction que vous commettre coûtera des points à votre maison, et chaque bonne action lui en rapportera. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La Cérémonie de Répartition va bientôt avoir lieu. Je vous conseille de profiter de ces quelques minutes pour veiller à votre aspect. "  
Remus peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts et vérifia que sa cape était bien attachée. James tenta d'aplatir sa tignasse sous le regard goguenard de Sirius.  
Soudain, tous les élèves sursautèrent. Un fantôme venait de traverser la porte. Il avait - pour autant que Remus puisse en juger avec le corps translucide - des habits richement ornés et une grande fraise.  
" Tout est prêt, Sir Nicholas ? "  
" Oui, tout le monde est là. "  
" Parfait. Allons-y. " dit-elle aux élèves. " Suivez-moi en ordre. "  
Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les enfants avancèrent dans la Grande Salle, ébahis. Remus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas percuter les autres. Il ne savait pas où regarder ; les chandelles flottant en l'air, les bannières vivement colorées représentant les insignes des quatre maisons - le lion rouge et or, le blaireau noir et bronze, l'aigle bleu et cuivre, le serpent vert et argent - le plafond étoilé représentant le ciel, les longues tables d'élèves vêtus de noir, la table des professeurs où trônait Dumbledore.  
Devant la table des professeurs, il y avait une petite estrade avec un tabouret et, posé dessus un chapeau incroyablement vieux, rapiécé d'étoffes diverses.  
Lorsque tous les nouveaux élèves furent immobiles, le chapeau remua, sembla s'étirer, et une déchirure s'ouvrit en bas, comme une bouche. Remus remarqua soudain deux coutures qui ressemblaient à des yeux plissés.  
Le chapeau se mit à chanter d'une voix étrange, éraillée :  
Si je suis vieux et aussi moche  
J'ai des surprises dans mes poches  
Même si je n'ai pas de bras  
Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi  
J'ai connu quatre grands sorciers  
Qui en cette école ont fondé  
Quatre maisons bien différentes  
Pour les jeunes sorciers en attente  
De faire leur apprentissage  
Chacun y laissa son image  
A Gryffondor les courageux  
A Serpentard les ambitieux  
A Poufsouffle les travailleurs  
A Serdaigle les francs de cœur  
Trouveront leur destination  
Car j'en connais toutes les raisons  
Viens donc et interroge-moi  
Je te dirai quel est mon choix  
Pour décider de ta maison  
Fais confiance à mon opinion  
  
Le chapeau se tut et tout le monde applaudit. Dumbledore semblait particulièrement apprécier la chanson. Il croisa le regard de Remus et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Remus sourit timidement.  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança sur l'estrade. Elle tenait un long parchemin.  
" Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. "  
Remus sourit en entendant le nom du chapeau.  
" Atkinson, Kevin ! "  
Un petit roux alla s'asseoir. Le Choixpeau fronça ses coutures et lança :  
" SERDAIGLE ! "  
" Battle, George ! "  
Un grand blond à l'air inquiet s'approcha et monta sur l'estrade.  
" POUFSOUFFLE ! "  
" Black, Sirius ! "  
Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas très longtemps à se décider.  
" GRYFFONDOR ! "  
Les élèves de la table la plus à gauche se mirent à applaudir. Sirius, visiblement ravi, alla les rejoindre.  
" Cooper, Lisa ! "  
" SERDAIGLE ! "  
" Crivey, Gabriel ! "  
" GRYFFONDOR ! "  
" Curtis, Flora ! "  
" SERPENTARD ! "  
La table des Serpentard applaudit à tout rompre. Remus les avait vu devenir assez inquiets alors que personne n'était envoyé chez eux. Il remarqua un garçon pâle aux cheveux blonds qui applaudissait particulièrement fort.  
" Epstein, Peter ! "  
" POUFSOUFFLE ! "  
" Evans, Lily ! "  
Une petite brune avec de grands yeux verts s'avança timidement. Elle resta un moment assise avant que le chapeau lance :  
" GRYFFONDOR ! "  
Lily soupira de soulagement et alla s'asseoir.  
" Gill, Patrick ! "  
" SERDAIGLE ! "  
" Goyle, Francis ! "  
Un grand garçon au front bas alla pesamment s'asseoir.  
" SERPENTARD ! "  
" Heseltine, William ! "  
" POUFSOUFFLE ! "  
" Longen, David ! "  
L ! Ça allait être à lui.  
" SERPENTARD ! "  
" Lupin, Remus ! "  
Il alla sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le chapeau tomba sur ses yeux. C'était doux, comme un tissu usé, et tout noir.  
" Ooh... " dit une voix basse à son oreille. " Je vois que tu as appris très jeune ce qu'est la souffrance... n'aie pas peur, toi seul peut m'entendre. il est bien rare que j'en rencontre des comme toi... Surtout avec un tel caractère... une grande force, oui... une grande maîtrise de toi aussi... Tu en auras besoin... Voyons... Où vais-je t'envoyer ? Ton courage dépasse tout, et bien des enfants de ton âge. Tu es un vrai GRYFFONDOR ! "  
Le Choixpeau avait brusquement hurlé. Les oreilles un peu tintantes, Remus alla s'asseoir à côté de Véga et Sirius.  
" Bienvenue chez les Gryffondor ! "  
" Merci... "  
Il regarda les élèves. Les M et les N défilèrent.  
" Patton, Inès ! "  
" POUFSOUFFLE ! "  
" Pettigrow, Peter ! "  
Un garçon rondouillard avança vers l'estrade. Il trébucha et faillit tomber, mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui mit le chapeau. Celui-ci hésita un moment.  
" GRYFFONDOR ! "  
" Potter, James ! "  
Sirius se pencha en avant pour bien voir l'estrade.  
" GRYFFONDOR ! "  
James sourit d'un air victorieux et les rejoignit.  
" Génial, on est ensemble ! "  
" Mouais. " dit Véga d'un ton maussade. " Dites plutôt que je vais devoir vous surveiller tous les trois. "  
" Et encore, t'es pas préfète. " dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.  
Sa sœur le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers ses amies. Les trois garçons reprirent leur bavardage, écoutant à peine la répartition. Mais alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall appelait Severus Rogue, plusieurs voix lancèrent :  
" Serpentard ! "  
Les professeurs se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras, avec un grand nez, allait s'asseoir. Presque aussitôt, le chapeau lança :  
" SERPENTARD ! "  
Le garçon alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Le garçon blond que Remus avait remarqué, et que Véga leur avait dit s'appeler Lucius Malefoy, lui fit une place à côté de lui.  
Quand la répartition fut finie, Dumbledore se leva.  
" Bienvenue à Poudlard ! "  
Remus se sentit comme lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il pourrait aller à l'école.  
" J'aurais bien des choses à vous dire, mais je sais que vous avez très faim ; donc, j'attendrai la fin du repas. Bon appétit ! "  
Les tables se recouvrirent de nourriture sous les acclamations générales. Remus se servit. Tout était délicieux.  
Alors qu'ils mangeaient, les élèves les plus âgés leur expliquaient le fonctionnement de la maison. Les préfets se présentèrent. C'étaient un garçon de sixième année, Bastian Jarvis, et une fille de cinquième année, Mary Peyton, que les autres surnommaient Mary Poppins.  
" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas choisie. " dit-elle à Véga. " Tu es faite pour ça, tout le monde est au courant. "  
" Je ne sais pas. " dit Véga. " Mais c'est Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall qui décident. En fait, je préfère un peu... ça me suffit de surveiller Sirius. "  
Le concerné prit un air si innocent que James et Remus se plièrent de rire.  
Le repas termine - cela prit un certain temps - Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
" Je voudrais vous rappeler quelques points du règlement. D'abord, les première année doivent savoir que la forêt est strictement interdite aux élèves. J'en profite pour dire à leurs aînés que les centaures ont été chargés de veiller à l'application de ce point. "  
Il y eut quelques rires nerveux parmi les élèves.  
" L'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloir. Par ailleurs, la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école comporte désormais les baguettes chanteuses. "  
Un garçon assis non loin de Remus retint difficilement un rire.  
" Chut, Fletch ! " souffla un autre. " Tu veux que Rusard nous repère ? "  
" Les élèves intéressés par les matchs de Quidditch doivent s'adresser au professeur de vol, Mme Bibine. J'ai le regret d'annoncer aux première année qu'ils devront attendre l'année prochaine pour faire partie des équipes. "  
Il y eut des soupirs déçus.  
" Maintenant, les préfets vont vous amener à vos Salles Communes, où vous retrouverez vos bagages. Bonne nuit à tous ! "  
Les élèves se levèrent. Bastian et Mary prirent la tête des Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver devant le tableau d'une grosse dame.  
" Le mot de passe ? "  
" Petroleum. "  
La grosse dame hocha la tête et le tableau pivota. Les élèves entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Elle était entièrement aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Remus, qui depuis quelques minutes baillait tant qu'il le pouvait, alla directement dans les dortoirs. Il préférait d'ailleurs se déshabiller avant l'arrivée des autres.  
Il venait de se glisser sous ses couvertures quand Sirius et James entrèrent.  
" Elle est toujours comme ça, ta sœur ? "  
" Non, des fois elle est pire. " dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux. " Mais elle devrait se calmer, si on reste sages. Tu crois que tu y arriveras ? "  
" Imbécile ! "  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit en riant. James prit le lit à côté du sien. Ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent à leur tour. James essaya de discuter mais Sirius s'endormit en quelques secondes et Remus ne tarda pas à l'imiter.  
  
A/N : Quelques explications sur la Cérémonie.   
Je me suis amusée à imaginer que les Serpentard connaissaient Severus de réputation, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Il faut dire aussi que sa sœur (ils ont quatre ans de différence, elle entre en 6e sixième année) est déjà dans la place.  
J'ai placé parmi les élèves et les professeurs quelques noms de personnes que je connais. Une des nouvelles de Serpentard tient son prénom d'une peste notoire qui m'a pourri la vie au collège (je pense qu'elle s'est améliorée depuis). Le professeur de Potions, lui, porte le nom d'un professeur de lycée avec qui j'avais un compte à régler (C'est très mesquin mais ça soulage). Ne vous méprenez pas quand même, je ne suis pas aussi machiavélique d'habitude... 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Atomes crochus

Chapitre 3 - Atomes crochus  
A/N : Deux chapitres, deux review ! Eh bé ! Ma fic vous plait pas ou quoi ? C'est le titre qui vous décourage ? J'avais pas d'idée... Et puis je me rattrape sur les titres des chapitres.   
Allez, un petit effort !  
Réponse à LA review de Lunenoire (qui m'écrit partout... je suis ravie!) : Merci ! Oui, je continue, même si j'y suis pas hyper encouragée... (rire jaune). T'inquiète pas, la suite se fera.  
  
En quelques semaines, Remus s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait appris à s'orienter dans le château aux escaliers qui bougeaient - James soupçonnait fortement certains couloirs de faire de même - ne sursautait plus quand des fantômes surgissaient des murs et s'amusait à parler avec les tableaux.  
Les cours étaient encore plus passionnants que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le seul qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais le professeur était tellement ennuyeux qu'il ne plaisait à personne, était l'Histoire de la Magie. Il aimait beaucoup le cours de Sortilèges, où un minuscule professeur - il devait se percher sur des livres - leur apprenait à manipuler leur baguette. Il aimait aussi les cours de Botanique, avec les serres remplies de plantes de toutes sortes, et la gentillesse de Mme Chourave.  
Le professeur de Potions l'avait d'abord effrayé avec son air sévère, mais il avait constaté que s'ils travaillaient bien et se tenaient tranquilles, le professeur ne disait rien.   
Severus Rogue, le garçon que les élèves de Serpentard avaient appelé lors de la Répartition, s'était très vite fait remarquer car il connaissait toutes les potions que le professeur leur enseignait, et même celles des années suivantes. Bertin n'avait pas eu l'air très surpris. Il le laissait souvent travailler seul, d'autant plus qu'ils formaient un nombre impair.  
Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, M. Anton, était un vieil homme au visage plein de cicatrices. Il lui manquait trois doigts à une main. Il disait que c'était l'œuvre d'un Kelpy qu'il avait été chargé de capturer, mais les élèves les plus âgés faisaient courir d'autres rumeurs. Lucius Malefoy - il n'était pas très vieux, mais sa notoriété lui donnait de la puissance - disait en ricanant que c'était sa femme qui les lui avait coupés après qu'il l'ait trompée avec une sirène.  
Mme Mc Gonagall, leur directrice de maison, était aussi professeur de Métamorphose. C'était la matière qui impressionnait le plus Remus. Même s'il avait payé très cher le fait de savoir que la métamorphose avait de nombreuses formes, qu'un objet puisse en devenir un autre, voire une forme vivante, le fascinait. Le professeur elle-même, stricte mais toujours juste, impressionnait tous les élèves.   
Remus était devenu ami - ou autant qu'on pouvait l'être à leur âge et en quelques semaines - avec James et Sirius. Non seulement ils partageaient le même dortoir, mais ils s'asseyaient ensemble aux repas et en cours. James était intelligent, assez orgueilleux mais très gentil. Sirius était vif comme l'éclair, parfois trop, riait tout le temps et était le meilleur de toute la classe, sans donner l'impression de faire le moindre effort. Sa sœur, Véga, était aussi vive - les professeurs les surnommaient plus ou moins en cachette les étoiles filantes.  
Deux autres garçons partageaient leur dortoir : Gabriel Crivey, le blond aux yeux vairons qui avait été avec eux dans la barque, et Peter Pettigrow, le maladroit qui avait failli tomber en allant sur l'estrade. Gabriel était très gentil, mais il énervait Sirius et James parce qu'il passait son temps à travailler. Même quand ils n'étaient pas en cours, il avait le nez plongé dans un livre et quand on le cherchait, l'endroit le plus sûr où regarder était la bibliothèque. Peter était un garçon assez petit, rond, l'air mou ; il avait des cheveux ternes, pas tout à fait châtains, pas bruns non plus ; ses yeux étaient marrons et ne semblaient jamais vraiment s'intéresser à quelque chose. Les Serpentard en avaient fait leur souffre-douleur et plusieurs élèves se demandaient plus ou moins ouvertement pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Poudlard. Ses quatre camarades le protégeaient et essayaient de l'aider en cours, mais Peter avait bien du mal.  
Au bout d'un mois, comme tout était devenu plus ou moins routinier, et que Véga avait cessé de se méfier d'eux, James et Sirius lancèrent ce qui devait rester un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de cette année : un concours de blagues. Chacun proposait une idée et avait une semaine pour la réaliser. C'est ainsi que les conduites d'eau chaude et d'eau froide de la salle de bain se trouvèrent inversées, que des dortoirs entiers se retrouvèrent avec des lits en portefeuille (œuvre de James qui leur avoua après avoir passé tout un dimanche à le faire, alors que les élèves étaient ailleurs), que des plats venant pourtant de la cuisine se trouvèrent trop salés, ou sucrés (Sirius n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver l'entrée de la cuisine, et en profitait souvent pour leur rapporter de la nourriture) ou encore que les Chocogrenouilles que mangeait en permanence Sylvia Gobber cédaient la place à de vraies grenouilles. Au moment de Halloween, Sirius marqua plusieurs points en mettant des citrouilles vidées et sculptées avec un visage effrayant dans les douches des filles. Le 31 octobre, tous les Gryffondor furent réveillés par les hurlements des filles. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils descendaient dans la Salle Commune, Sirius affronta avec un calme incroyable le regard de sa sœur. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas lui ; il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire ça, comme toutes les première année il se couchait tôt, et il ne s'était pas levé de la nuit, les autres garçons pouvaient le dire. Gabriel dut filer dans le dortoir, prétendant avoir oublié quelque chose, pour cacher son fou rire.  
  
Dans la première semaine de novembre, le temps fraîchit fortement. Le 4 novembre, les élèves s'attroupèrent autour du panneau d'informations de la Salle Commune. Les première année essayaient en vain de lire, perchés sur la pointe des pieds, derrière les élèves plus grands.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
" Sortie à Pré au Lard le week-end prochain. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas, c'est seulement à partir de la troisième année. "  
Sirius tira la langue à l'élève qui avait dit ça et se glissa entre deux quatrième année pour regarder le panneau de plus près. Quand il les rejoignit, il confirma l'information.  
" Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi content ? On n'a pas le droit, nous. On doit attendre deux ans. "  
" Je sais, mais c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et mon grand-père a une maison pas très loin de Pré au Lard. Si je peux le convaincre de me faire venir, je pourrai fêter mon anniversaire là-bas. "  
" Ça sera avec quatre jours d'avance, Si. " dit Véga en passant près d'eux.  
" Je sais... "  
" C'est quand ? " demanda Lily.  
" Le 17. "  
" Et tu auras quel âge ? Douze ans ? "  
" Non, onze. "  
" Wouah ! Je croyais que j'étais la plus jeune ici. "  
" Tu es née quand ? "  
" Le 28 septembre. "  
" On a raté ton anniversaire, alors ? "  
" Mes parents m'ont envoyé des cadeaux. "  
Elle ne semblait pas trop triste. James se retourna vers Sirius.  
" Tu crois que tu pourrais te faire inviter à Pré au Lard ? "  
" Je vais écrire à mon grand-père. Et je demanderai à Mc Gonagall... Vég, tu iras à Pré au Lard, toi ? "  
" Oui, je pense. " Elle leva un doigt alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche.  
" Avant de me demander quoi que ce soit, débrouille-toi pour avoir l'accord de Mc Gonagall. "  
  
A la fin du cours suivant de Métamorphose, Sirius alla vers le bureau du professeur, suivi par Remus et James.  
" Professeur... "  
" M. Black ? "  
" Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. " dit Sirius, un peu mal à l'aise. " C'est mon anniversaire mercredi prochain, le 17, et je voudrais savoir si je peux le fêter chez mon grand-père, à Pré au Lard. "  
Le professeur le regarda, alors que Remus et James admiraient en silence les efforts de Sirius. Il avait encore son visage d'enfant et en tirait parti au maximum, parvenant même à attendrir les septième et sixième année pour avoir le fauteuil près du feu ou la dernière part de tarte.  
" Votre sœur va aller à Pré au Lard, je pense ? "  
" Elle m'a dit que oui. "  
" Bon. Je vais écrire à votre grand-père. Attention, je ne vous garantis rien. Revenez me voir à la fin du prochain cours. "  
Sirius acquiesça, remercia, et ils sortirent.  
" Tu penses que ça va marcher ? "  
" Si mon grand-père accepte, elle ne pourra pas dire non. "  
" Et Dumbledore ? "  
" Ils sont amis. "  
  
Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils revenaient de Botanique, Véga vint vers son frère :  
" On vient d'avoir cours avec Mc Gonagall, elle a dit que c'était d'accord pour ce week-end. Tu as une sacrée chance, dis donc ! "  
Sirius sourit largement.  
" Grand-père viendra nous chercher au château, on passera la nuit là-bas et il nous ramènera. Il a dit aussi que tu pouvais amener des amis si tu voulais. "  
Sirius retint difficilement un bond de joie. Il se tourna vers James et Remus.  
" Vous voulez venir ? "  
" Oui ! "  
" Peter, et toi ? "  
" Je dois travailler avec Gabriel... "  
Il faisait la grimace. Sirius le consola en lui promettant de lui rapporter des bonbons et un morceau de son gâteau.  
  
Le samedi, en début d'après-midi, les trois garçons et Véga se mirent en route vers Pré au Lard. Le grand-père de Sirius était venu les chercher comme prévu. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus. Pendant le trajet, il bavarda avec chacun d'eux, afin de faire connaissance. Remus se sentait étrangement rassuré. Pourtant, il le savait, les Llewellyn avaient des pouvoirs étranges, souvent liés aux animaux, et certains avaient le pouvoir de détecter les loups-garous - c'était du moins ce qu'il avait lu dans des livres. Il ne savait pas si le grand-père de Sirius en était capable ou pas. Il n'avait rien dit, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait deviné quand même ? Ses réflexions lui tirent compagnie tout au long du trajet et il remarqua à peine quand ils passèrent la grille qui ouvrait le parc.  
" Les cerfs sont là ? " demanda Sirius en regardant les bois qui entouraient le parc.  
" J'en ai entendu, mais ils sont assez discrets. En revanche, j'ai vu beaucoup d'oiseaux s'installer dans le grenier. "  
" Encore des cigognes ? " demanda Véga en riant.  
" Non, pas cette année. "  
Ils montèrent quelques marches et poussèrent une porte. Cette fois, Remus resta bouche bée devant le décor : les proportions de la pièce, les statues, la plaque de marbre gravé dont Sirius leur avait parlé.  
" Bienvenue dans le manoir Llewellyn ! " lança le grand-père en les regardant James et lui. " Vous avez le droit de vous promener dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et du deuxième étage, ainsi bien sûr que dans la chambre de Sirius, vous avez le droit de courir dans les couloir et de toucher aux statues. Vous avez aussi le droit de regarder les livres de la bibliothèque, sauf la rangée du haut.  
On poussa une porte et quelqu'un vint vers eux.  
" Papa ! "  
Sirius courut vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.  
" Bon anniversaire, mon grand ! " dit l'homme en le prenant dans ses bras. " Ouh, tu deviens lourd ! La nourriture de Poudlard te profite, je vois ! "  
Il le reposa à terre, salua sa fille et se tourna vers les deux garçons. Remus fut frappé de voir combien Sirius lui ressemblait. Le visage était le même - celui de Sirius était à peine plus fin - les cheveux aussi, seuls les yeux étaient différents.  
" Je te présente James et Remus, ce sont des amis de l'école. "  
" Bonjour. Ravi de vous rencontrer. "  
" Nous de même. " dit James en lui serrant la main.  
" Procyon devrait arriver pour le goûter. "  
Sirius et Véga sourirent largement.  
" Sirius, va donc montrer ta chambre à tes amis pendant qu'on finit de préparer les choses. Véga, tu veux bien nous aider ? "  
La jeune fille acquiesça et ils allèrent vers un couloir pendant que Sirius entraînait les deux garçons vers l'escalier.  
  
" C'est super, ici ! " s'exclama James quand ils furent arrivés au 1er étage.  
" C'est mes arrière grands-parents qui l'ont construit. Il y a longtemps. Il y a un sort de réparation et de ménage automatique, c'est pour ça que c'est si propre. Mon grand-père vit seul ici. Il ne peut pas s'occuper de tout. "  
Il ouvrit une porte.  
" Venez. "  
Remus passa la porte.  
" C'est ta chambre ? "  
" Oui. "  
" C'est mieux rangé qu'à Poudlard. " s'esclaffa James.  
" C'est parce que je viens d'arriver. " répondit Sirius, l'air modeste. " Vous voulez jouer ? "  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "  
Il les regarda d'un air espiègle.  
" Des petites voitures sorcières, ça vous tente ? "  
Ils manifestèrent vivement leur approbation. Sirius prit une grande boite, rangée sous son lit, et l'ouvrit. Un circuit de bois en sortit et se disposa au sol, formant des virages serrés, des montées et des descentes, plusieurs croisements et même un tunnel. Ils prirent des petites voitures ensorcelées sur une étagère et commencèrent une course effrénée.  
" Qui c'est, Procyon ? " demanda Remus en regardant sa voiture frôler un crash avec celle de James.  
" Mon oncle. Enfin, mon grand-oncle. Le frère de mon grand-père. On a la même date d'anniversaire. Il est très gentil. "  
" Il a quel âge ? "  
" 99 ans. "  
" Vous avez 88 ans d'écart ? "  
" Jour pour jour. "  
" Waouh. "  
" C'est le plus vieux de cette génération là. "  
" J'ai une arrière grand mère qui a 82 ans de plus que moi... Je la trouvais vieille... "  
" Il fait pas son âge, je trouve. Vous verrez. "  
Les trois voitures se rencontrèrent à un croisement et se percutèrent dans un bruit de tôle froissée.  
" Trois martyrs pour la cause. " soupira Sirius.  
Ils rangèrent rapidement le circuit et James sortit une autre boite. Ils se mirent à construire un puzzle immense et venaient de finir les bords quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.  
" Bonsoir jeunes gens ! "  
Sirius sourit et se releva d'un bond.  
" Bonsoir Procyon ! "  
L'homme le serra dans ses bras et regarda les deux autres. Sirius les lui présenta.   
Remus regardait le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt. Il n'était pas très grand, avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus clairs. Son regard laissait voir une grande intelligence. Et quelque chose qui l'amena immédiatement en confiance.  
" Je crois qu'il y a des choses pour toi en bas, Sirius. "  
" Quel genre de choses ? "  
" Descends, tu verras bien... "  
  
Ils descendirent en courant l'escalier, agrippés à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Arrivés en bas, James percuta Sirius qui s'était arrêté net, et Remus freina juste à temps.  
Un grand salon, avec une très grande cheminée, avait été décoré de toutes les couleurs. Des ballons flottaient en l'air. Une grande banderole ou était inscrit " Bons anniversaires Procyon et Sirius " volait doucement, se glissant entre les ballons. Plusieurs paquets étaient disposés en deux tas. Un hibou, perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, sifflait " Joyeux anniversaire. "  
Le père de Sirius vint vers eux et entraîna son fils vers un des tas.  
" Je te conseille d'ouvrir en premier le bleu qui dépasse, là. Sinon, on risque d'avoir des surprises. "  
Sirius dénoua un ruban, déplia le papier et découvrit une boite en carton dont le couvercle sauta instantanément, laissant le passage à une grosse balle rouge et jaune qui se mit à rebondir sur place.  
" Oh, non ! " s'exclama Véga.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, ton grand-père y a mis un sort de restriction. " sourit son père. " Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une lettre indignée de Mme Mc Gonagall. "  
Sirius attrapa la balle et sourit en la sentant se débattre. Il la lâcha et elle bondit en l'air, évitant de justesse la banderole, avant que son nouveau propriétaire siffle un coup bref et qu'elle retombe dans la boite, immobile.  
Sirius continua à défaire ses paquets, découvrit plusieurs livres, des jeux, une cape et un gros paquet de bonbons et de chocolats (cadeau commun de Véga, James et Remus). Procyon avait lui aussi déballé ses cadeaux et la pièce retentissait de cris de joie ou de rires.  
Après avoir testé tous les jeux reçus, ils passèrent à table. Pendant le dîner, les adultes racontèrent aux trois garçons leurs souvenirs de Poudlard - ou du collège moldu pour Frank, le père de Sirius. Le dessert fut bien entendu un grand gâteau surmonté de 110 bougies, que les deux fêtés soufflèrent sous les applaudissements. Peu après que les dernières miettes eurent disparu des assiettes - et que la part de Peter ait été mise de côté dans une boite de conservation - Frank emmena son fils endormi et James, qui se frottait les yeux, les suivit. Véga discutait avec son grand-père. Remus se rapprocha timidement de Procyon.  
" Oui, bonhomme ? "  
" Je peux vous parler ? Tout seul... "  
Procyon regarda autour d'eux.  
" Viens. "  
Il allèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Procyon alluma un feu dans la cheminée, s'assit dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Remus de l'imiter.  
" Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
Remus baissa la voix.  
" C'est vrai que les Llewellyn peuvent détecter les sorciers qui ont des dons particuliers, ou qui ne sont pas normaux ? "  
" Ça arrive. Les Llewellyn peuvent avoir beaucoup de dons différents, et aucun n'a les mêmes. "  
Remus resta hésitant, se mordillant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment poser sa question. Est-ce que c'était même une bonne idée d'en parler ?  
" J'ai l'impression que ça te concerne, petit. Et que tu as un gros poids sur la poitrine. "  
Remus acquiesça légèrement. La voix de Procyon se fit la plus douce possible.  
" Tu peux tout me dire. Tu es à Poudlard, Albus te fait confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu ne veux pas que je répète ce que tu me dis, je n'en parlerai pas. "  
Remus prit une grande respiration et la tête lui tourna légèrement. Il devait être fatigué aussi.  
" Je suis un loup-garou. "  
" Ah. "  
Remus leva les yeux, perplexe. Est-ce que Procyon venait de dire " Ah " sur un ton calme, comme si c'était une nouvelle banale ?  
" Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, hein ? "  
Il hocha la tête, rassuré par le regard du sorcier et le ton de sa voix.  
" Je te rassure, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, je ne me suis douté de rien. Le grand-père de Sirius non plus. Véga a reçu ses dons, mais le pouvoir de détection n'y est pas. "  
" Et Sirius ? "  
" Il faut encore attendre un peu. Les dons des Llewellyn apparaissent pendant l'adolescence, entre 13 et 15 ans. Parfois avant, mais c'est très rare. En tous cas, tu ne risques rien. Sirius a un cœur d'or. Il ne te trahira jamais. Et je le surveillerai quand il développera ses dons, comme je l'ai fait pour sa sœur. Je suis leur parrain sorcier. "  
Remus sourit doucement.  
" Ça fait longtemps que tu as été mordu ? "  
" 4 ans et demi. "  
" Assez longtemps, oui, à ton âge... "  
" Mes parents ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et les médecins ont dit la même chose. "  
" Oui, hélas, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Mais il y a beaucoup de recherches. Ne perds pas espoir. "  
Remus fit la moue. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on lui disait ça qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment.  
" Je sais que c'est très difficile. Mais dis-toi bien une chose. "  
Procyon le regardait droit dans les yeux et Remus sentit à nouveau cette étrange confiance.  
" Tu n'es pas un monstre, bonhomme. Tu es un petit garçon, un sorcier, et tu n'as pas eu de chance. C'est tout. D'accord ? "  
Il hocha la tête. Les paroles de Procyon le rassuraient.  
" Viens, maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir. "  
Procyon l'emmena à l'étage.  
" Si tu veux me parler, n'hésite pas. Ecris-moi. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es un sorcier, avant tout. "  
Remus hocha la tête. Procyon lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, rejoignit le matelas qui avait été installé, se changea rapidement et se glissa dans les draps. Près de lui, James respirait profondément. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'endormit à son tour.  
A/N : REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Venin de serpent

A/N : youki, j'ai cinq reviews ! Wouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bon sang ? Vous boudez parce que j'ai fini Procès ou quoi?  
  
Réponses donc à mes trois reviewers :  
  
bibi : (drôle de pseudo... mais bon, quand je vois le mien, je devrais pas faire de remarque lol si vous saviez d'où il vient) merci pour tes encouragements ils me vont droit au coeur en ces moments difficiles... Voici la suite.  
  
Lunenoire : alors comme ça tu comprends pas mes blagues ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnn... Merci pour ta pub, je l'ai vue, et merci pour ton message... si significatif !  
  
Allez, à la prochaine.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Venin de serpent  
  
Le seul véritable souci de Remus était ses métamorphoses. Chaque soir de pleine lune, l'infirmière l'emmenait au Saule Cogneur - un arbre de forme étrange, pas encore très grand, mais assez musclé - , appuyait avec une branche sur un nœud à la base du tronc, puis descendait avec lui dans le couloir et l'accompagnait jusqu'à une trappe. Il grimpait une petite échelle, puis l'infirmière refermait la trappe et la verrouillait.   
  
La maison, Remus ne l'avait jamais vue de l'extérieur, mais pour lui c'était une prison. Elle aurait été assez grande pour une famille de quatre personnes, si elle avait encore été habitable. Toutes les fenêtres, ainsi que la porte, étaient barrées de planches épaisses, clouées de l'extérieur. La maison était toujours obscure. Les cheminées avaient été bouchées. Avant son arrivée, elle avait été entièrement nettoyée, les meubles réparés ou remplacés, des tapis et des décorations avaient même été ajoutés, mais Remus n'avait pas tardé à tout réduire en charpie. Les trois premiers mois, ça l'empêcha un peu de se blesser. Mais à partir de décembre, quand Mme Pomfresh venait le chercher le matin, elle le trouvait en sang, toujours des coupures, parfois des blessures plus sérieuses. Remus cachait ses plaies. Il profitait de sa pâleur pour laisser courir le bruit qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne santé et quand il manquait les cours le matin suivant la pleine lune, parce que la nuit avait été trop pénible, il disait qu'il était malade. Il avait honte de mentir et d'inquiéter ses amis, mais c'était le seul moyen. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir. S'ils apprenaient un jour la vérité, ils le repousseraient, le traiteraient comme un monstre. Il était un monstre.  
  
Noël approchant, le moral de Remus remonta nettement. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez ses parents, il le savait, le voyage coûtait trop cher - ils le lui avaient dit avant la rentrée - mais ils lui écriraient, lui enverraient un cadeau, et ils se réjouissait de toutes façons de passer les fêtes au château. Ses parents lui avaient décrit les décorations, le banquet, les batailles de boule de neige qu'ils faisaient dans le parc, les friandises et les pochettes surprise. Et puis il ne serait pas seul ; James restait, Sirius et Véga aussi, et Lily Evans, une fille de leur classe, brune aux grands yeux verts, qui aimait les blagues autant qu'eux.  
  
Quelques jours avant les vacances, au petit déjeuner, alors que le courrier venait d'arriver, Remus entendit des bruits de lutte à la table des Serpentard. Rapidement, l'attention de toute la salle se trouva concentrée sur ce côté de la salle. C'était assez fréquent qu'il y ait des disputes, mais des bagarres, jamais.  
  
C'était encore Severus Rogue, qui se battait avec un grand garçon blond roux, peut-être de cinquième ou de sixième année. Rogue était presque deux fois plus petit que lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de frapper avec une rage qui compensait sa petite taille. Tous les élèves autour d'eux criaient, encourageant leur favori, même les filles.  
  
Dumbledore, suivi d'Hagrid et du professeur Bertin, alla vers eux pour les séparer. Seul Hagrid parvint à écarter les deux garçons. Rogue avait une lèvre ouverte, et son pull était déchiré, laissant voir des marques de coups sur son dos. Le cinquième année avait un œil au beurre noir et pressait son nez.  
  
" Dis plus jamais rien sur mon père ! " cracha Rogue dont la voix tremblait.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança et le prit des mains de Hagrid.  
  
" Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. " dit Bertin. " Et maintenant, asseyez-vous ou je retire un point par élève ! "  
  
Tous les Serpentard obéirent avec hâte. Dumbledore avait emmené Rogue. Une fille de sixième année, aux longs cheveux noirs, que Véga leur dit être la sœur de Severus, les rejoignit alors qu'ils atteignaient la table des professeurs. Elle dit plusieurs mots à Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers une porte. Severus se passait une main sur le visage.  
  
" Où est-ce qu'il l'emmène, tu crois ? "  
  
" Dans son bureau, je pense. "  
  
" Bon sang, vous avez vu comment il se battait ? J'aimerais pas l'affronter, ce gosse ! " lança Mondingus Fletcher un peu plus loin. Tous les garçons acquiescèrent.  
  
L'affaire revint comme sujet de conversation le soir, alors que les trois garçons étaient installés dans la Salle Commune.  
  
" Ça me rappelle quelque chose, je sais pas quoi... "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Les marques dans le dos de Rogue. C'est pas de la bagarre. Elles sont trop anciennes. "  
  
" Cherche pas. " dit une troisième année en venant près d'eux. " Ce sont des marques d'enfant battu. "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Quelqu'un lui tape dessus. C'est sans doute son père, sa mère est morte. "  
  
" Comment tu sais tout ça ? " demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" Mon père travaille au Ministère, dans le Département de la famille. Quand il n'est pas là, je regarde ses dossiers. "  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir très honte.  
  
" C'est écrit que son père lui tape dessus ? "  
  
" Oh, non. Un Rogue ? Tu rigoles. C'est une vieille famille... Les seuls qui les battent sur le plan du paraître, c'est les Malefoy. "  
  
" Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. " dit Mondingus Fletcher. " J'ai entendu Bertin et Flitwick parler de Rogue une fois où je devais faire le ménage de la Salle des Professeurs (il avait de fréquentes retenues, mais n'en tirait aucune tristesse). Ils disaient qu'il connaissait toutes les potions de première et seconde année. "  
  
" C'est vrai. " dirent les trois garçons.  
  
" Flitwick a dit aussi qu'il connaissait des sortilèges qui ne sont enseignés qu'en septième année. Des sortilèges très puissants. "  
  
" Comme ? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Ne crois certainement pas que je vais te le dire... " dit Mondingus. " Ta sœur m'étriperait. "  
  
Sirius fit une moue déçue.  
  
Le lendemain, en cours de Potion, le professeur les mit par paires et laissa comme d'habitude Severus tout seul. Le garçon s'était retranché dans son coin, Remus ne voyait que sa silhouette. Il avait l'air assez abattu.   
  
" Rem, tu rêves ? "  
  
La voix rieuse de Sirius le réveilla. Il se remit à couper en rondelles ses carottes blanches, et à les jeter au fur et à mesure dans le chaudron. Sirius râpa une demi noix de cajou et ajouta une patte de lézard séchée. Derrière eux, James et Gabriel se disputaient à voix basse sur l'ordre des ingrédients.  
  
" Mais non, il a demandé une potion jaunissante, c'est une potion rosissante que tu vas faire si tu mets le poivre maintenant... "  
  
" Je te dis qu'il faut le mettre maintenant, et les carottes ensuite, sinon ça fera une potion amaigrissante. "  
  
" Une potion amaigrissante avec ces ingrédients là ? Tu rigoles ? "  
  
" Une potion aigrissante, pardon, mais je te dis qu'il faut mettre le poivre maintenant, sinon on va la rater ! "  
  
Sirius fit tomber son pilon, se pencha en avant pour le ramasser tout en soufflant quoi faire à James. Remus admira silencieusement. Sans écouter Gabriel protester, James jeta le poivre dans le chaudron, puis les tranches de carotte, puis la noix de cajou et la patte de lézard, remua, et reposa la louche juste quand le professeur annonçait la fin de la première partie de la préparation. Il passa dans les rangs, vérifiant les chaudrons, puis leur indiqua la suite avant d'aller vers Severus. Celui-ci écorçait une branche de bouleau ; il s'arrêta quand le professeur s'approcha. Bertin regarda son chaudron, puis lui dit quelques mots. Severus l'écoutait. Remus vit le professeur poser un bras sur ses épaules et le dos de Severus se voûter, comme pour lui échapper.  
  
" Il n'aime vraiment pas être touché. " songea-t-il en voyant Severus soupirer légèrement quand le professeur le lâcha. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait mal... Remus tressaillit brusquement. Severus avait levé la tête et avait rencontré son regard ; il le fixait maintenant avec un air si froid qu'on aurait dit... un adulte. Et vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Remus détourna les yeux.  
  
Noël arriva, avec un banquet, la Grande Salle décorée de sapins, de guirlandes et de branches de houx. Pendant le banquet, Sirius et James s'amusèrent à ouvrir un maximum de pétards surprise, faisant apparaître des chapeaux, des souris qui galopaient sur les tables, des bonbons et beaucoup de fumée. Quand ils remontèrent, l'estomac bien plein, même Sirius n'avait plus envie de jouer. Vautré sur un fauteuil près du feu, il lisait un livre. James construisait un château avec un paquet de cartes explosives, des filles de deuxième année s'amusaient à déguiser un Kneazle qui les regardait tour à tour d'un air affligé. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons.  
  
Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Remus trouva un tas de paquets au pied de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. James, tout juste réveillé, commençait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sirius dormait encore. Remus bailla, mit une cape par dessus son pyjama et alla vers ses paquets. Le plus gros venait de ses parents. Ils lui avaient envoyé deux pulls tricotés main, des chaussettes, une écharpe décorée de lutins et deux livres. Dans un autre paquet, il trouva un jeu de cartes explosives neuf et deux voitures sorcières. Etonné, il regarda Sirius qui ouvrait tout juste les yeux. Celui-ci sourit.  
  
" C'est mon grand-père. Il m'avait écrit il y a quelques jours pour me demander mon avis. "  
  
Remus sourit. Il ouvrit le troisième paquet et découvrit un livre qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine d'une librairie, un livre humoristique sur les animaux.  
  
" Ça, c'est nous. " dit James en baillant.  
  
" C'est super... Mais moi, j'ai rien pour vous... "  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
" C'est pas pour ça qu'on est tes amis. C'est des cadeaux. "  
  
Remus sourit largement.  
  
James avait reçu des livres, une cape et des jouets. Sirius avait reçu des livres lui aussi, un pull, une boite de pétards surprise et un gros assortiment de bonbons et de gâteaux. Ils se le partagèrent, installés dans la Salle Commune, entre des jeux de carte et des batailles de polochons. Il neigeait toujours serré et c'était impossible de jouer dehors, on ne voyait que du blanc partout.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, la neige s'arrêta de tomber et les élèves sortirent en criant de joie. Il était tombé plusieurs mètres et Hagrid avait déblayé des chemins. Le lac était complètement gelé. Des filles patinaient dessus, alors que les garçons préférèrent faire de grandes batailles de boules de neige. Ils rentrèrent trempés au château, se changèrent et avalèrent un chocolat pour se réchauffer.  
  
" Alors, c'est comment, Noël à Poudlard ? " demanda Véga.  
  
" C'est génial... "  
  
Il fallut tout de même bien que les cours reprennent. Début janvier, les élèves retournèrent dans les classes qui avaient été fermées pendant deux semaines, hormis quelques unes utilisées pour des cours de soutien. Peter en avait suivi.  
  
Sirius et James furent ravis d'apprendre, au cours de Vol, qu'ils allaient pouvoir voler à la hauteur maximum. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à faire des acrobaties, sous le regard envieux des autres élèves. Remus essaya de les suivre, mais le vide lui faisait trop peur. Severus Rogue, en revanche, bien que toujours le plus à l'écart possible - il était déjà solitaire avant, mais depuis la bagarre ça s'était intensifié - se révélait être aussi doué qu'eux. Sirius et James le regardaient bouger avec appréhension.  
  
" S'il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine, on aura du mal. "  
  
" On a déjà du mal. " leur rappela Remus qui avait vu avec eux les matchs qui avaient déjà eu lieu, et où Serpentard avait triomphé.  
  
" Un de leurs Poursuiveurs va arrêter. " dit James. " Et ils parlent déjà de prendre Rogue. Je les ai entendus à table. "  
  
" Tu es sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui, pas de sa sœur ?  
  
" Je les ai entendus, je vous dis. Et puis vous imaginez sa sœur dans une équipe de Quidditch ? "  
  
" C'est pas interdit aux filles. "  
  
James roula des yeux.  
  
" C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous l'imaginez là-haut ou pas ? "  
  
Ils durent se rendre. Magda Rogue était effectivement difficile à imaginer jouant au Quidditch. Elle était grande et mince, mais paraissait assez peureuse - sauf pour défendre son frère - et était plutôt coquette, ce qui attirait pas mal de moqueries car comme son frère, elle avait les cheveux gras, la peau presque jaune et n'était pas vraiment jolie.  
  
Les cours détournèrent leurs préoccupations loin du Quidditch. Début février, les professeurs leur donnèrent une série de contrôles " pour voir ce que vous avez appris à la moitié de l'année ".  
  
" Si ça c'est pour vérifier ce qu'on a appris en une demi année, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils voudront vérifier ce qu'on a appris en sept ans. " grommela Sirius en sortant d'une épreuve d'Histoire. " En plus, j'étais à côté de Magdalena Trilby, elle passait son temps à se tortiller les cheveux. "  
  
" Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils sont aussi bouclés ? " demanda James en riant. " Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à la question trois ? "  
  
" Clutus le Hargneux. "  
  
" Qui c'est, celui-là ? "  
  
" Celui dont il a parlé le jour où tu as battu Rem au pendu en faisant " cyclopéen ". "  
  
" Ah. "  
  
Le jour de l'épreuve de Métamorphose, Sirius termina premier en métamorphosant avec succès une carpe en serpillière. Remus s'en tira honorablement, comme James et la plupart de la classe. Très peu échouèrent. En sortilèges, ils durent simplement faire voler une plume d'oie jusqu'au plafond et l'y maintenir immobile dix secondes. En potion, chacun dut réaliser une potion de rosissement. Gabriel échoua. James eut beaucoup de mal à lui remonter le moral.  
  
Le week-end arriva, annonçant la fin des épreuves et le soulagement de tous, sauf de Remus ; la pleine lune approchait et elle était particulièrement forte, il le sentait.  
  
Cela se passa exactement comme il l'avait prévu.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Remus était couché à l'infirmerie, récupérant doucement de ses blessures, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut : Sirius.  
  
" Monsieur le directeur, que s'est-il passé ? "  
  
" Une mauvaise chute. Je pense qu'il a la cheville cassée. "  
  
Il entendit les pas de Dumbledore se rapprocher ; il s'arrêta près de son lit. Une seconde silhouette annonça Mme Pomfresh.  
  
" Tu as fait un cauchemar ? "  
  
" Oui... "  
  
" Je vais regarder ça. "  
  
Remus entendit du bruit de tissu qu'on découpait. Mme Pomfresh émit quelques " hmm " et s'éloigna.  
  
" Monsieur, c'est grave ? "  
  
James, maintenant. Il ne manquait plus que lui.  
  
" Je vous avais dit de rester en haut, M. Potter. " dit Dumbledore, mais sans colère. " Non, ce n'est pas trop grave. Juste une grosse entorse. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. "  
  
" C'est le cas de le dire. " soupira une quatrième voix, que Remus reconnut comme celle de Véga.  
  
" Viens, James, il faut remonter. Il ne risque rien. "  
  
James essaya de protester mais Véga l'emmena. Le silence retomba. Remus resta absolument silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius risque de l'entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Pomfresh revint. Elle fit boire quelque chose à Sirius, puis dit des sorts.  
  
" Voilà. Il faut que tu gardes ça une semaine (A/N : c'est beau la magie hein ?). Tu vas rester ici ce matin, tu pourras aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce midi. "  
  
Sirius murmura des remerciements - il semblait être à moitié endormi - puis Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna.  
  
Remus retomba dans le sommeil vague qui le prenait quand il était blessé. Il se réveilla complètement en milieu de matinée. Il resta un moment dans son lit, indécis, mais non, il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève. Il devait aller aux toilettes. Il écouta attentivement : Sirius semblait dormir, il respirait régulièrement. Remus se redressa lentement, guettant un vertige - non, ça allait. Il posa les pieds sur le carrelage, écarta le rideau et alla silencieusement vers les toilettes.   
  
Quand il revint, en revanche, il faillit avoir un malaise ; James était arrivé entre temps et était assis au bout du lit de Sirius.  
  
" Salut, Rem. "  
  
Remus resta immobile. Il faisait chaud dans l'infirmerie, il n'avait que son pyjama, dont le col entrouvert laissait voir ses cicatrices. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ?  
  
" Rem ? "  
  
Ils allaient le repousser, comme un monstre, c'était normal, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre... c'étaient ses amis... Ils lui faisaient confiance.  
  
Remus sursauta quand il réalisa que James s'était levé et approché de lui.  
  
" Te torture pas. " dit-il à voix basse, comme pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende. " On le savait déjà. "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" On l'avait deviné. Sirius et moi. On savait pas comment t'en parler. "  
  
" Mais... "  
  
James le tira vers son lit et l'y fit asseoir avant de fermer les rideaux.  
  
" Mais quoi ? "  
  
" Tu crois qu'on va te laisser tomber ? " gronda Sirius, à demi redressé sur son lit. " Merci pour la confiance ! Et puis " il gloussa " tu te rends pas compte, on est les seuls types dans cette école à avoir un loup-garou comme ami ! C'est pas un truc qui se rencontre tous les jours ! "  
  
Perplexe, Remus examina les yeux de Sirius. Il avait pris l'habitude d'y lire son humeur. Ils étaient si purs qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. "  
  
" C'est vrai, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? "  
  
" Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? Tu ne nous as rien fait ! "  
  
" Mais je ne vous ai rien dit... "  
  
" C'est si tu nous l'avais dit qu'on aurait pu t'en vouloir. Nous le dire si tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir nous faire confiance. "  
  
" Ça fait combien de temps que vous savez ? "  
  
" Un peu plus d'un mois. Avec le calendrier des pleines lunes. " dit Sirius.  
  
Remus resta bouche bée. Il n'avait rien vu.  
  
" Et vous l'avez dit à personne ? "  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent fugitivement, ce qui lui arrivait quand il était en colère.  
  
" Tu nous prends pour qui ? "  
  
" Pour mes amis. " dit Remus avec un geste d'apaisement, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter Black junior, même blessé. " Et je vous fais pleinement confiance. " Ils lui sourirent. " Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? "  
  
La jambe droite de Sirius était prise dans un plâtre jusqu'au genou.  
  
" Je suis tombé de mon lit. "  
  
" C'est vraiment ça ? " demanda James en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Sirius soupira et hocha la tête.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant ? "  
  
" Je t'ai dit, j'ai fait un cauchemar. "  
  
" Un sacré cauchemar, alors. "  
  
Remus les regarda.  
  
" J'ai raté quelque chose ? "  
  
Sirius soupira, recula un peu dans son lit pour s'adosser à ses oreillers et grimaça.  
  
" T'es pas le seul à avoir un secret, Rem. "  
  
Il les regarda.  
  
" Déballe. " lui dit James. " Vu ce qu'on sait déjà, il en faudrait beaucoup pour nous impressionner plus. "  
  
Sirius eut un léger sourire.  
  
" Je fais des cauchemars, depuis que je suis tout petit. Des gros cauchemars. Et ça m'arrive de faire des crises de nerfs dans mon sommeil. C'est très rare. Mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de tomber de mon lit ou de blesser mon père. "  
  
" Le blesser ? "  
  
Sirius eut l'air assez gêné.  
  
" Il essayait de me réveiller, je lui ai cassé le nez. Ça fait un moment. "  
  
" Et tu as fait quel cauchemar, cette nuit ? "  
  
" Sais pas. Je m'en souviens jamais. "  
  
" Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? "  
  
" T'es marrant, pour demander ça, tiens ! Comment je pouvais l'expliquer, à ton avis ? Je vous préviens les gars, ça m'arrive de piquer des crises dans mon sommeil, vous inquiétez pas si je me mets à hurler, c'est normal ? "  
  
James rit d'un air crispé.  
  
" C'est vrai que tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse, cette nuit. J'ai cru qu'on se faisait attaquer par les Serpentard. "  
  
" C'est peut-être de ça dont j'ai rêvé. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai juste entendu Dumbledore arriver. " Remus n'ajouta pas qu'il avait entendu Sirius pleurer.  
  
" Vég est arrivée avec Mc Gonagall. Je venais de tomber, ça m'a réveillé. Et Dumbledore est arrivé. "  
  
" Comme tout le monde était affolé, Mc Gonagall est restée avec Véga pour nous calmer, et Dumbledore est descendu avec Sirius. "  
  
" Après, Mme Pomfresh m'a donné une potion et je me souviens de rien. C'est après que j'ai réalisé que le lit à côté de moi avait les rideaux fermés et que tu devais être là. " Il montra d'un coup de tête le pyjama de Remus. " C'est ça, tes cicatrices ? "  
  
Remus acquiesça, hésita une seconde, regarda les rideaux puis enleva sa veste. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux.  
  
" C'est pire que le visage de Anton. " dit Sirius. " La vache, tu as dû te faire super mal ! "  
  
" C'est plusieurs fois, ça. "  
  
" Ça fait combien de temps que tu es loup-garou ? "  
  
" Bientôt cinq ans. "  
  
Sirius marmonna quelques mots qui lui attirèrent un regard outré de James.  
  
" C'est là que tu t'es fait mordre ? "  
  
Remus regarda son épaule, portant une marque brune un peu déformée.  
  
" Oui. "  
  
James le regarda à nouveau.  
  
" Tu devrais te rhabiller, Sirius va encore en avoir des cauchemars. "  
  
" Crétin ! "  
  
James évita l'oreiller que lui lançait Sirius, et qui alla s'écraser mollement au sol, après avoir été arrêté par les rideaux.  
  
" Qui est au courant ? "  
  
" Mes parents, bien sûr... mon parrain, un ami de ma mère... Dumbledore, les profs, Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid et Rusard ... vous... et puis Procyon. Je lui ai dit quand on est allés au manoir pour ton anniversaire. "  
  
Sirius sourit.   
  
" Tu as bien fait. Il est super, Procyon. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit mon parrain. Mais c'est un ami de mon père, un sorcier. "  
  
" Un sorcier ? Je croyais que ton père était moldu. "  
  
" Il est moldu, mais ça empêche pas d'avoir des amis sorciers. Ça lui a facilité les choses pour épouser ma mère. "  
  
" En fait, j'avais peur que tu le devines un jour à cause des dons Llewellyn. "  
  
" Je les ai pas encore... "  
  
" On sait pas quand ça peut venir. " reconnut James. " Vous savez, je commence à être jaloux. "  
  
" Le sois pas. "  
  
" C'est pas ça, je pourrai pas rater les cours demain, moi... "  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Quelqu'un s'approcha. Remus reconnut les pas de Mme Pomfresh et entrouvrit un rideau. L'infirmière les regarda tous les trois.  
  
" Vos amis ont besoin de se reposer, monsieur Potter. " dit-elle d'un ton un peu nerveux. " Surtout monsieur Lupin. "  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " dit Remus. " Ils sont au courant. "  
  
" Ah. " l'infirmière les regarda. " Mais vous avez quand même besoin de repos, tous les deux, ou vous serez trop fatigués pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce midi et vous devrez rester ici. "  
  
Remus et Sirius eurent une expression d'horreur. L'infirmière sourit légèrement.  
  
" Allez, vous pouvez bien survivre séparés un moment. "  
  
James se rendit et partit. Mme Pomfresh aida Sirius à se recoucher et borda Remus.  
  
" Je doute de pouvoir vous empêcher de bavarder, mais évitez quand même le sujet. Je vais rouvrir les rideaux. Il se peut que votre sœur passe vous voir, monsieur Black. "  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
REVIEW nom de D.! (Ouh là, Mattéic s'énerve, ça devient sérioeux - non mais vous avez vu dans quel état je me mets, je parle de moi à la troisième personne maintenant) Allez, le petit bouton là, juste en bas à gauche, juste pour savoir s'il y en a qui me lisent !!!!! 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dons et tragédie

Chapitre 5 : Dons et tragédie

Bonjour tout le monde ! 

J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews, qui m'ont remonté le moral… La réponse à la première est d'une longueur impressionnante (j'entends par là que même moi qui l'ai écrite, ça m'impressionne) mais je la conseille à tous ceux qui se posent des questions sur la fic, ça pourra peut-être vous éclairer.

Diane Slytherin : N'en jetez plus, n'en jetez plus ! Non, je ne le prends pas mal, et je te réponds dans le plus grand calme (enfin je vais essayer) … 

1) " Sirius et James n'ont appris que plus tard " Pas d'accord. Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit disant clairement quand ils l'ont découvert. Tout ce qu'on sait (j'ai le livre devant les yeux), c'est que " [James, Sirius et Peter] sont devenus des Animagi. (…) Il leur fallut trois ans pour y parvenir. [James] et Sirius (…) étaient les élèves les plus brillants de l'école " ce qui sous-entend qu'ils sont parvenus rapidement à leurs fins " Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'ils ont commencé la recherche de leurs Animagi en seconde année. Mais rien n'interdit de penser qu'ils ont découvert la vérité avant ! Au contraire, d'ailleurs. On sait qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, et probablement dans le même dortoir. Ils vivaient ensemble 24 heures sur 24. Dans _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_, Hermione, qui ne voit Lupin que pendant les heures de cours, ne met que quelques mois à découvrir la vérité. Comment trois garçons, dont deux particulièrement intelligents, et qui fréquentent Remus en permanence, pourraient ne pas voir la vérité ? 

2) " Leur réaction est un peu frivole " Ils n'ont que onze ans, ce sont des enfants… Je calque leur comportement sur le peu qu'on sait d'eux adultes (sauf pour Remus) et sur mes souvenirs de mes camarades de classes et cousins de leur âge. 

3) " NE TAPE JAMAIS SUR LES SERPENTARD " Dis, hé ! Si je me mettais à râler chaque fois que je n'aime pas la manière dont Sirius est traité dans les fics, plusieurs auteurs de ce site deviendraient fous… La théorie de Rogue maltraité par ses parents est très répandue, surtout dans les fics anglophones. C'est un moyen comme un autre d'expliquer son caractère ! Je te signale en passant que vu ce que je lui réserve pour l'avenir, ça risque de ne pas te plaire… (si tu veux savoir, il aura un accident en troisième année, et les lecteurs de Tuer l'Innocent savent déjà ce que c'est). 

4) " Tu ne décris pas assez les sentiments des personnages " Ah bon, tu trouves ? Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de comment je pensais quand j'avais onze ans (ça fait un bail), et je ne veux pas dire de bêtises. Alors j'en mets le minimum ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire un clonage des fics où les pensées de Remus sont disséquées en long, en large et en travers… Quand aux autres, sauf exceptions où on voit les évènements par leurs yeux, je ne décris que leurs actions, pas leurs pensées. 

5) " je ne vois pas le rapport des titres de chapitres " Si, il y a toujours un lien ! Facile ou non à trouver… Je ne mets pas de titre au hasard. D'ailleurs, quand je n'ai pas d'idée (fumeuse, j'admets), je mets la date, comme dans Procès, ou simplement " chapitre 1 " (2, etc) comme dans Désespoir. Si j'arrive un jour au bout de cette histoire, je donnerai les explications. D'ici là, vous pouvez vous amuser à essayer de deviner…

6) Pour ce qui est du peu de lecteurs, je crois que je n'ai tout simplement pas de chance… Je passe mon temps à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais mettre dans le résumé pour attirer du monde !

En espérant que ça te suffira…

Alana Chantelune : merci ! T'aimerais bien avoir le caractère de Véga ? C'est l'archétype (lecteurs : ?????) de la grande sœur… Elle est pas toujours facile à vivre !

Lunenoire : Ah, tu me rassures. Les cauchemars, ben non… en fait, j'ai laissé cette fic si longtemps que je me souviens plus bien, mais je crois que c'est un gadget !

Pug : Je me délecte, je me délecte ! Tu illumines ma journée !

Nuwanda : ah, ben si ça te fait plaisir je suis contente. Voilà la sui-teuh !

" Salut, Rem. "

" Comment ça va ? "

Depuis qu'ils savaient, James et Sirius avaient l'autorisation de venir voir Remus à l'infirmerie le matin suivant la pleine lune. Ce matin de février, c'étaient la première fois qu'ils utilisaient ce droit.

" Ça va… je suis juste fatigué. "

Il était installé bien au chaud dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Ses amis étaient assis en tailleur, côte à côte, à l'autre bout du lit.

" T'as une sale mine, Sirius. "

Il avait la peau mate, ce qui faisait bizarre avec ses yeux clairs, mais là il était pâle. Remus le voyait bien.

" Madame Pomfresh l'a dit aussi. " dit James.

Sirius, qui ne se plaignait jamais, même quand il dégringolait dans les escaliers et s'ouvrait le bras sur plusieurs centimètres, ne chercha cette fois pas à donner le change.

" J'ai mal à la tête. J'espère que je vais pas être malade, ou tu vas me battre sur les blagues, Jamesie. "

" Si tu tombes malade, j'attendrai. C'est pas rigolo tout seul. "

" Tu l'as dit à Véga ? "

" Elle l'a vu. Je lui ai dit que j'étais inquiet pour toi. "

Véga avait été la première qu'ils avaient mise au courant. Ils savaient pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et c'était un peu rassurant d'avoir avec eux quelqu'un de plus âgé qui pouvait les rassurer s'ils s'inquiétaient. Véga était gentille, même si elle avait tendance à considérer Sirius comme un enfant, ce qui énervait celui-ci.

" Vous allez faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? "

" Je vais aider Peter à écrire son essai de métamorphose. " dit Sirius. " Après, je sais pas. "

" Moi, je dois juste finir le devoir de botanique. "

" Ah oui, ce truc… Tu pourras relire le mien ? Je suis pas sûr pour la question sur les choux. "

" On regardera. Tu sais quand tu sors ? "

" Sûrement pas avant ce midi. " soupira Remus.

Ils étaient dimanche. Ces jours-là, madame Pomfresh en profitait pour le garder plus longtemps.

" Les garçons, vous allez rater le petit déjeuner, si vous ne partez pas maintenant. "

Ils descendirent du lit.

" On reviendra te voir. "

" Merci. "

" Salut. "

Il les revit en début d'après-midi. Comme ses blessures étaient toutes en bonne voie de cicatrisation et qu'il piaffait d'impatience, l'infirmière le laissa partir juste après le déjeuner. Il monta directement dans la Salle Commune. Sirius était assis à côté de Peter. Une souris en cage était installée devant eux. James, la tête entre les mains, regardait d'un air désespéré un gros livre. L'arrivée de Remus passa presque inaperçue. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de James.

" Pourquoi tu regardes ce livre là ? C'est un livre de troisième année. "

" Je veux battre Rogue. Il a eu cinq points de plus que moi au dernier devoir. "

" Tu veux battre Rogue ? "

James le regarda. 

" C'est une question d'honneur. "

Un élève de sixième année rit. James rougit, furieux, et se replongea dans son livre. Remus alla chercher son propre devoir et s'installa à la même table.

Les élèves de première année devaient se coucher à huit heures et quand Sirius ne protestait pas, c'était qu'il préparait une blague, ou qu'il était particulièrement fatigué. Ce soir là, quand ils montèrent, il était déjà dans son lit et lisait.

" T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? "

" J'ai juste mal à la tête… J'ai chaud, aussi. "

James posa la main sur son front.

" Je sais pas si t'as de la fièvre. Tu veux qu'on appelle madame Pomfresh ? "

" Non. "

Ils se couchèrent et tous ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Remus, encore fatigué, ne se posa pas de question supplémentaire sur l'état de Sirius.

Il fit un rêve où il entendait des gens courir et parler d'un ton inquiet. Il crut entendre son nom, et quelqu'un dire : " Il dort ? Il doit être drôlement fatigué pour ne pas se réveiller… "

Est-ce que c'était vraiment un rêve ?

Il écouta et se rendit compte qu'il y avait vraiment des bruits de pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et de monde dans la pièce, autour du lit de Sirius. James était dressé sur son propre lit, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Gabriel et Peter, effrayés, se tenaient en retrait. Véga était là, et le professeur Mc Gonagall, et aussi le professeur Flitwick. Remus tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

" Je ne comprends pas… Son niveau de magie monte et descend sans arrêt. Il sort presque des mesures. "

" Il est malade ? " demandait James d'une voix affolée, comme personne ne lui répondait.

" Non, il n'est pas malade. " dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce – la tension générale baissa d'un cran – " Il est juste pris par un phénomène magique assez rare. J'ai appelé Procyon " dit-il en se tournant vers les deux professeurs. " Il prend quelques affaires et il arrive. "

" Il pense la même chose que vous ? " chuchota le professeur Flitwick.

" Oui, il est à peu près sûr que Sirius est porteur. "

Porteur de quoi ? D'une maladie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le parrain de Sirius passa la porte. Il examina le garçon.

" C'est exactement ce que vous m'avez dit, Albus. "

" Il est en danger ? " demanda James dont la voix tremblait.

" Non, il n'est pas en danger. " dit Procyon en enveloppant Sirius dans une couverture et en le soulevant. " Dans quelques jours, il sera parfaitement remis. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Je vais leur expliquer, emmenez-le. " dit Albus.

" Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous. " dit Mc Gonagall alors que James se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de voir où allait Procyon. " Melle Black, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Merci d'être venue. "

Véga sortit après leur avoir adressé un sourire.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Si ce que je pense est juste, vous avez assisté à un phénomène magique rare, impressionnant mais sans danger. Il semble que Sirius vienne de développer des dons qui apparaissent dans sa famille, pour un seul individu par génération. C'est ce qui a provoqué cette poussée de fièvre. Procyon va s'occuper de lui. Dans quelques jours, votre camarade ira bien. "

" Où est-ce qu'il va l'emmener ? "

" Dans leur manoir. Mais Sirius reviendra ici bientôt. "

" Nos vous donnerons plus de nouvelles demain. Mais en attendant, recouchez-vous. Vous avez des cours demain. "

Ils obéirent. Remus voulait discuter avec James pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rendormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Véga leur fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

" Vous avez dû avoir peur, hier soir. "

Ils hochèrent la tête. James avait raconté à Remus ce qu'il avait raté : Sirius avait commencé à s'agiter, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar, mais James n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller et il était brûlant. Il était allé chercher Véga, mais quand ils étaient revenus Sirius avait des convulsions et des sortes d'ondes colorées l'entouraient. Véga avait envoyé James chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall. C'était elle qui avait prévenu Dumbledore et Flitwick.

" Où est Sirius ? "

" Au manoir. Il va mieux. "

" Il a reçu des dons, alors ? "

" Oui. Il a reçu les dons Llewellyn, comme nous tous. Mais il les a reçus plus tôt, et plus brutalement. Il en a aussi reçu beaucoup plus. Il est devenu un Porteur. Avec une majuscule. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Qu'il porte les dons Llewellyn de cette génération, je crois. Ça veut surtout dire qu'il a des dons que très peu de sorciers possèdent, qu'il pourra bientôt s'en servir, et aussi qu'il résistera mieux aux maladies. Et, euh… "

" Quoi ? " demandèrent les quatre garçons.

" Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vous dire ça… Si, vous êtes assez grands. Si quelqu'un essaie de le tuer, il aura beaucoup de mal. "

" Oh. "

" N'en parlez à personne avant que Dumbledore le fasse. Il a été d'accord pour que je vous explique parce que vous étiez là quand ça s'est passé. "

" Il revient quand ? "

" Dans deux ou trois jours, quand il n'aura plus de fièvre et qu'il pourra maîtriser ses dons. Mais il ne reprendra pas les cours avant une semaine. "

" Oh, le veinard. " gémit Peter.

Gabriel le regarda d'un air outré. Véga sourit.

" Il faudra que vous lui preniez les cours. Mettez-vous à plusieurs, ça sera plus facile. "

Ils hochèrent la tête. Véga finit sa tasse de café.

" Je vous laisse, j'ai Divination. "

Pendant quatre jours, les Gryffondor se relayèrent pour noter les cours en double et demander matin et soir au professeur Mc Gonagall des nouvelles de Sirius.

" On l'aura peut-être à l'usure. " dit James le jeudi matin.

" Peut-être. "

Véga ne savait rien non plus, ce qui n'empêchait pas les garçons de lui poser des questions – de la harceler, disait-elle.

" Pourquoi ça rend malade, d'être Porteur ? "

" Ça ne rend pas malade. Je pense que Sirius va très bien maintenant. "

" Pourquoi il n'est pas là alors ? " 

" Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il doit apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. "

" C'est dangereux ? "

" Je ne sais pas quels pouvoirs il a reçu. Mais je ne pense pas. "

" Tu as quelques pouvoirs, toi ? "

" Je ne peux pas encore m'en servir. "

" Tu les as pas encore ? "

Trois garçons passèrent près du coin où ils étaient et les regardèrent. Véga s'empourpra.

" Pour la 100ème fois, je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Maintenant, fichez le champ avant que je vous utilise comme cobayes pour mes devoirs de Sortilèges ! "

Ils décampèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? " demanda James, éberlué.

" Je sais pas. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius dit qu'elle est compliquée des fois. "

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, le professeur Mc Gonagall passa à leur table et dit quelques mots à Véga. La jeune fille se leva et sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

" Vous croyez que c'est pour Sirius ? " demanda Peter, assis à côté de Remus.

" Sais pas… On la suit ? "

Peter rougit, comme à chaque fois que James leur proposait une blague qui lui faisait peur. Remus regarda vers la table des professeurs, vit Mc Gonagall, et secoua la tête.

" Elle nous le dira. "

" Ou on s'arrangera pour le savoir. On a Sortilèges, cet après-midi. "

" Compte pas sur moi. " dit Remus.

" Pour faire quoi ? " demanda Peter.

" Se blesser exprès. "

Peter rougit encore d'avantage.

L'heure des cours revint sans qu'ils en sachant plus. Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, Remus surveilla attentivement James. En sortant de la serre de Botanique, ils trouvèrent Véga chaudement emmitouflée.

" Alors ? "

" Il est à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh a voulu le garder encore un peu. Mais il va bien. Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore sont d'accord pour que vous le voyez. "

James courut aussitôt vers le château, sans faire attention aux plaques de verglas.

Remus alla tranquillement vers l'infirmerie. Il était content que Sirius soit revenu, mais se sentait en même temps un peu inquiet. Quels dons Sirius avait-il reçu ? Continuerait-il à l'accepter comme avant ? Il aurait voulu ralentir, prendre une autre direction, mais il était devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il respira un grand coup et entra.

Sirius était assis sur un lit. Il avait un pyjama et un pull bleu orné d'une licorne dorée, l'emblème des Llewellyn. Il semblait en pleine forme. James était assis à côté de lui. Remus s'installa en face d'eux.

" Alors, tu as reçu quoi ? "

Les yeux de Sirius brillaient.

" Plusieurs dons de décryptage. Je comprends toutes les langues, je peux lire n'importe quoi, même si c'est codé, et je peux aussi parler aux animaux. "

" C'est chouette, tu pourras être prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. "

" Très drôle. "

" Tu as reçu d'autres dons ? "

" La manipulation des fantômes, le don d'apprivoisement, et des pré-dons de télépathie et d'Animagus. "

" Tu vas pouvoir être Animagus ? ! ? "

" Oui. "

" Waouh ! "

Remus les regarda.

" C'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal. "

" Je sais… "

" Oh. Désolé. "

" Non, c'est pas grave. En fait, je me demandais ce que c'est, la manipulation des fantômes. "

" Je peux jouer avec leur corps comme avec du caoutchouc. Les plier, faire des nœuds… Je vous montrerai sur Peeves quand il viendra au dortoir. "

" Génial. "

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'amusait à traverser les dortoirs des première année en poussant des cris, les éveillant à chaque fois en sursaut.

" Et tu peux te servir de tous tes dons ? "

" Ils vont mettre encore quelques années pour se développer complètement, mais je peux déjà les utiliser. C'est juste de la magie. "

" Facile à dire de ton côté ! Et ça fait quoi d'être Porteur ? "

" Officiellement, je le suis pas encore. Seulement quand je serai majeur. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Sais pas. Le ministère. Mon grand-père dit que c'est une bande d'abrutis. "

" Oh. "

" Mais ça fait bizarre. Pas pour la magie, je me sens normal, mais tous les adultes me regardent différemment. Même Dumbledore. Et Mc Gonagall, c'était trop drôle. "

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Le lundi suivant, le professeur Mc Gonagall sacrifia une partie de son cours pour laisser Sirius expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'il risquait d'avoir un peu de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs quelques temps. La discussion dériva sur les Animagi.

" Vous pouvez nous expliquer, professeur ? "

" C'est au programme de la troisième année. " dit le professeur. En voyant leurs mines déçues, elle ajouta " Mais je peux vous donner déjà quelques notions. Les Animagi – singulier Animagus, attention (A/N : les latinistes auront reconnu la deuxième déclinaison…) sont des sorciers capables de se transformer à volonté en animaux, après un long apprentissage. C'est un exercice très délicat qui ne peut être tenté que par des sorciers hautement qualifiés. " dit-elle en les regardant d'un air d'avertissement. " Cela peut se révéler dangereux si le sorcier maîtrise mal sa transformation ou s'il prend la forme d'un animal doté d'une intelligence limitée. Tous les Animagi doivent faire l'objet d'une déclaration au Ministère, qui contrôle ces transformations. "

Pour conclure son bref exposé – qui ne leur apprenait rien de plus que ce que leur avait expliqué Sirius, mais qui avait plu à la classe – le professeur se transforma en chat rayé. Les élèves applaudirent. Elle reprit ensuite sa forme normale et entama son cours.

(A/N : J'ai beaucoup de mal à commencer la partie suivante, mais j'ai fait mon plan et je m'y tiens. Bon, je vous préviens, ça va pas tarder à aller très très mal…)

Deux jours plus tard, pendant le petit-déjeuner, le professeur Mc Gonagall vint derrière Remus et lui demanda de l'accompagner au bureau du directeur. Remus la suivit. Il n'était jamais allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se demandait pourquoi donc le directeur voulait le voir. Il n'avait fait aucune bêtise, le système de la Cabane Hurlante fonctionnait bien – qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer ?

Il pensa que peut-être c'était parce qu'il y avait un traitement contre la lycanthropie, mais repoussa aussitôt l'idée. Il n'y avait aucune chance.

Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante gargouille qui les observait avec mépris de ses yeux de pierre.

" Plume en sucre. "

La gargouille pivota et révéla un escalier Ils montèrent sur la première marche et l'escalier se mit à tourner, les amenant en hauteur. Le professeur frappa à une porte d'acajou.

" Entrez. "

Elle tourna la poignée et fit signe à Remus d'entrer. Remus avança et regarda tout autour de lui. Le bureau était grand, richement décoré, et empli d'objets étranges, des globes, une bassine en pierre dans une armoire vitrée… Un phénix le regardait sur son perchoir doré. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Il se leva.

" Bonjour, Remus. "

" Bonjour, monsieur. "

L'atmosphère était grave. Remus n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs regards il le sentait comme une odeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Assieds-toi. "

Il obéit. Le sentiment de malaise était si fort que n'importe qui aurait pu le sentir. C'était vraiment très très mauvais. Et ce n'était pas lui. Ça, il en était sûr.

" Mes parents ? "

Le visage de Mc Gonagall changea de couleur. Le phénix poussa un long sifflement. Il comprit. 

Le temps ne s'arrêta pas, mais tant d'idées lui traversèrent la tête qu'il se crut rêveur et s'étonna que Dumbledore ne le rappelle pas.

Ses parents étaient morts. C'était terminé. Ils n'existaient plus. Ils étaient des corps et des ombres, et plus ensemble. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Tes parents étaient chez des amis, les Banks. Je ne sais pas si tu les connais. "

Non, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne serait pas triste pour eux en plus. Il secoua la tête. 

" Ap… (Mc Gonagall s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant sur ses mots) La maison a été attaqué par des hommes de Vous Savez Qui. Tous les habitants ont été tués. Ils sont morts instantanément. "

Il connaissait le mot, mais c'était si bizarre !

" Instantanément ? "

" Oui, tout de suite. Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte – ils n'ont pas souffert. " se rattrapa-t-elle.

Il éprouvait quelque chose de très bizarre, il se concentra dessus. C'était une impression de… oui, comme quand il posait une question et qu'on lui disait " tu comprendras plus tard ". Il y avait quelque chose qu'il comprendrait plus tard – adulte. Au moins quelques années. Et sans doute à ce moment-là il aurait oublié que dans son enfance il se posait cette question.

Il n'était plus enfant.

Des choses apprises par hasard quand il était plus petit lui revinrent en tête : un article sur le passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence, sur la puberté – oui, ça aussi ça venait – et sur le complexe d'Œdipe. Ça, ça lui avait paru très bizarre. Il n'avait jamais rêvé qu'il tuait son père. Pourtant, il se souvenait de tous ses rêves. Des fois, il faisait des rêves bizarres, mais il n'avait jamais tué personne. Et il aimait son père. Il le préférait même un peu à sa mère. Il le traitait en grand, ils avaient plus en commun. Est-ce que c'était normal ?

" Remus ? "

" Il revint à la pièce. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et Mc Gonagall dans un fauteuil, près de lui.

" Je comprends que ça doit être très difficile pour toi. D'abord, je tiens à te rassurer : il est hors de question que tu quittes l'école. Tu vas y poursuivre tes études sans problème. Pour les jours qui viennent, tu es autorisé à manquer les cours, mais je t'encourage à aller en classe dès que t'en sentiras capable. Cela t'aidera. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as du mal à travailler un moment. Tes professeurs vont tous être mis au courant et ils comprendront. "

" Mes parents… Il va y avoir un enterrement ? "

" Oui, dans trois jours. Si tu veux, on pourra t'emmener. Mais tu n'es pas obligé. "

" Je voudrais y aller. S'il vous plait. "

" Très bien. "

Il redevenait un petit garçon.

" Et pour cet été, pour les vacances ? "

" Nous avons encore le temps de voir ça, mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème. Tu restes ici pour Pâques, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il hocha la tête.

" Pour cet été, les familles de tes amis – messieurs Black et Potter – pourront sans doute t'accueillir. Je les connais et je sais que ça ne les dérangera pas. Au contraire, d'ailleurs. Ils seront ravis de t'inviter. "

Remus ne pleurait pas. Il avait déjà imaginé – en pure imagination, pensant à peine à la réalité – le moment où il apprendrait ça, et s'était toujours dit qu'il pleurerait. Mc Gonagall regarda sa montre elle devait aller à ses cours. Elle proposa de le ramener à la tour Gryffondor. Il demanda à rester à son dortoir et en obtint la permission.

Seul, il s'installa sur son lit et regarda sa malle. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

" Papa… "

Il lui fallait un mouchoir.

" Maman… "

Il ouvrit le placard de sa table de chevet, souleva une boite et prit un des mouchoirs qu'il n'utilisait jamais.

" C'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… c'est pas juste… "

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'il reprenait son souffle une seconde, un sanglot revenait et il repartait de plus belle.

" Rem ? Remus ! "

Il se redressa, surpris. Il avait chaud, il se sentait humide, son visage était trempé. Il s'était endormi. Quelle heure était-il ? Autour de son lit, il y avait James, Sirius, Gabriel et Peter.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? "

Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il pouvait contrôler sa respiration, retenir les pleurs et choisir de parler.

" Mes parents… Ils ont été tués… "

" Merde. "

Gabriel et Peter regardèrent Sirius d'un air indigné. Remus leur raconta ce que lui avaient dit Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, puis demanda l'heure.

" C'est la pause de midi. On venait chercher nos affaires. "

" Tu as faim ? "

Il écouta son ventre.

" Oui. "

" On a cours dans 5 minutes. "

" Je parlerai à Flitwick. Tu sais comment on va à la cuisine ? "

" Il faut chatouiller la poire. "

" Oui, je me souviens. "

Il mit ses affaires dans son sac, alla se débarbouiller à la salle de bains et descendit avec eux. Ses amis partirent vers la salle de Sortilèges et il alla vers le couloir des cuisines. Les elfes le servirent avec empressement. Il se dépêcha de manger et sortit sans croiser Rusard.

Le cours de Sortilèges se déroula sans problèmes. Remus essaya de faire pivoter un cube sur la table et y réussit. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, James se mit à fouiller dans son sac, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" J'ai pas mon livre de Potions… J'ai dû le laisser en haut… "

Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose. James hocha la tête et dès que le professeur les libéra, il partit en courant.

(A/N : Exceptionnellement, et pour mieux montrer l'action, on va changer de point de vue)

En utilisant les passages secrets indiqués par Sirius, James parvint en un temps record à leur dortoir. Il trouva son livre, le fourra dans son sac et redescendit en courant. En croisant des élèves de cinquième année, il repensa brusquement aux bruits qui avaient circulé le midi à propos de la mort des Banks. C'était avant qu'ils sachent que les parents de Remus avaient été tués avec eux, par des hommes de Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

Quand il arriva, essoufflé, dans le couloir, les autres n'étaient pas encore entrés. Bertin n'était pas encore là. Sirius était à côté de Remus, presque à la tête de la colonne.

James allait tenter de les rejoindre – il n'avait pas envie de passer le cours avec un des deux abrutis – quand Rogue interpella Remus.

" Hé, Lupin ! Tu crois que le Ministère va donner quelques mornilles pour que tes parents aient une tombe ? "

James ne sut pas trop ce qui se passait en premier – les rires des Serpentard, le blêmissement soudain de Remus, le regard furieux de Sirius vers Rogue, mais il vit Remus lancer son sac dans les bras du Serpentard le plus proche – Curtis – et aller vers Rogue à qui il donna un grand coup de poing, sans que ce dernier ait le temps de réagir.

" Rem ! Non ! "

En quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos le plus total. Remus et Rogue se roulaient par terre, se frappant de toutes leurs forces, Sirius leur criait d'arrêter tout en s'efforçant de retenir Goyle qui voulait prêter main forte à son camarade.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

A l'arrivée du professeur, les deux combattants se séparèrent. Rogue se releva et dit :

" Lupin m'a attaqué ! "

Le professeur regarda Remus accroupi par terre.

" Vous vous êtes bien défendu, apparemment. Mais je répète ma question : que s'est-il passé pour que vous agissiez comme des enfants de six ans ? "

Sirius s'avança vers le professeur. James eut un moment d'appréhension. Sirius risquait de gâcher encore les choses… mais quand il parla, sa voix était calme et d'une froideur étonnante.

" Les parents de Remus sont morts ce matin, monsieur, tués par Vous Savez Qui, et M. Rogue a plaisanté à ce sujet. "

" Quel genre de plaisanterie ? "

Sirius regarda Remus qui venait de se relever, aidé par Lily. Il hocha la tête.

" Il lui a demandé si le Ministère de la Magie donnerait quelques mornilles pour payer leurs cercueils. "

James, comme d'autres élèves apparemment, était surpris par l'assurance de Sirius mais aussi par sa manière de parler. Remus, lui, semblait être au delà de toute surprise.

" M. Rogue ! Est-ce que ce que dit M. Black est vrai ? "

Rogue hésita et hocha timidement la tête.

" Pardon ? "

" C'est vrai, monsieur. "

Bertin regarda Remus. Il acquiesça.

" M. Rogue, votre conduite inqualifiable coûtera cinquante points à Serpentard et vous vaudra une semaine de retenue que vous effectuerez avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je veux également que vous présentiez immédiatement vos excuses à M. Lupin. "

Rogue obéit.

" Maintenant, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie. Vous autres, entrez. "

Les élèves obéirent. James s'arrangea pour se glisser à côté de Sirius.

" Comment il sait ça ? " lui demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde s'asseyait dans un bruit de bancs et de chaussures.

" Ce petit corbeau entend tout. " grommela Sirius.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Lectures non contrôlées

Chapitre 6 : Lectures non contrôlées

A/N : Bonjour ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Me revoilà après une loooooooongue absence… Avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je trouve que mon style a changé dans ce chapitre. Dites-moi si c'est le cas… Et comment vous trouvez…

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

DKB : Je sais. Snif.

****

Nuwanda : Ah bon ? J'en suis contente, parce que je sue vraiment sang et eau sur cette histoire. Pour le " merde " moi aussi je trouve que ça résume très bien les choses. Le " c'est pas juste " vient de moi.

*~*~*

Le printemps s'écoulant, Remus commença à se demander où il allait passer l'été. Il savait qu'il pouvait rester au château, plusieurs élèves faisaient ainsi, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Même si l'école lui plaisait, ce ne seraient pas de vraies vacances… Mais le problème restait le même quel que soit l'angle sous lequel il le regarde : il y avait trois pleines lunes pendant les vacances et il ne connaissait personne qui veuille accueillir un loup-garou.

Un soir, en descendant dîner, il eut la surprise de voir Procyon, Dumbledore et un autre sorcier, plus jeune, discuter près de la porte. Procyon le vit et lui sourit. Il lui sourit timidement en retour avant d'entrer.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle parmi les derniers. Peeves avait renversé sur lui un grand plat de salade de fruits et il lui avait fallu un moment pour se débarbouiller. Quand il sortit de la salle, Procyon l'appela.

" Bonsoir, jeune homme. "

" Bonsoir, monsieur. "

" Appelle-moi Procyon, je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu ? "

" Ça va. "

" Ni mieux ni pire que d'habitude, hein ? "

Il se retint de hausser les épaules.

" J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu allais cet été. C'est vrai ? "

Remus hocha la tête.

" Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, hein ? " 

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Il avait une telle boule dans la gorge qu'il préférait ne pas parler. Voir Procyon lui avait rappelé le père de Sirius, et ses parents. C'était pas juste.

" Je ne sais pas si tu vas être intéressé mais le grand-père de Sirius m'a confié qu'il mourait d'envie d'avoir de la compagnie cet été. Voudrais-tu aller au manoir ? Sirius et Véga y vont aussi et si tu éprouves une brusque nostalgie de Poudlard, c'est tout près. "

Remus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

" C'est vrai ? "

Procyon rit avec gentillesse.

" Les petits sorciers, c'est attendrissant et plein d'enthousiasme, mais ça ne sait pas croire son bonheur. Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Le manoir Llewellyn est tout prêt à t'accueillir. "

Remus faillit faire un bond de joie.

" Tu peux remercier Sirius. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée. "

Remus lui sauta au cou et courut ensuite vers l'escalier.

~*~

Les examens arrivèrent " à point nommé pour nous gâcher le début de l'été " selon James. Tous les élèves révisaient avec acharnement. Les cinquième et septième années étaient particulièrement nerveux. Mondingus Fletcher reçut une semaine de retenues pour avoir essayé de vendre à des première année du jus d'ortie en leur faisant croire que c'était un philtre pour la mémoire. Remus fut presque soulagé de passer les épreuves. Après, ils eurent une semaine d'attente, et enfin les résultats furent affichés. 

Quand les grands laissèrent enfin les première année regarder le panneau, les mâchoires de plusieurs élèves menacèrent de se décrocher.

" Mais comment il a fait ça ? " s'exclamait Bobby Finnigan, un garçon de deuxième année. " Il ne fait rien en classe ! Il passe son temps à jouer au pendu avec Potter ! "

James ricanait doucement.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " lui demanda Remus.

" Sirius est premier, il a battu tout le monde. "

Remus se glissa jusqu'au panneau pour vérifier. Il savait que Sirius était doué, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment l'air de travailler, mais il fut quand même étonné par les notes qu'il avait obtenues. Il devançait la seconde, Sonia Harris, d'au moins 10% dans toutes les matières. Il regarda ses propres notes : il était dans la moyenne haute de la classe, avec plus de 70 % dans toutes les matières. Ses parents auraient été fiers de lui. Il eut à nouveau un coup au cœur en songeant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui dire ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Sirius apparut à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Je suis sûr qu'ils te regardent. T'en fais pas. "

" Hein ? "

Sirius regarda autour d'eux et murmura :

" Ma télépathie commence à apparaître. J'ai entendu tes pensées. "

James était au courant aussi. Ils allèrent dans un coin pour en parler.

" Tu l'avais pendant les examens ? "

" Justement. " gloussa Sirius. " Dumbledore avait placé un sort pour m'empêcher de l'utiliser. C'est pour ça que Procyon est venu le mois dernier. Le type qui était avec lui, c'est un gars du Ministère, au département de l'Education et de la Formation. Quand il a enlevé le sort, vendredi soir, j'ai commencé à sentir des trucs bizarres. Il pense que ça peut être dû au sort. Ça aurait déclenché quelque chose. "

" Et tu peux lire dans nos pensées ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" J'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans la tête des gens. Pour l'instant, je m'entraîne à tenir ma télépathie en place, sinon je sens tout. Mais quand vous pensez très fort à quelque chose, je le sens de toute façon. Dumbledore dit que c'est normal. "

" Il t'entraîne ? "

" Il est télépathe. C'est le seul professeur ici. "

" Waouh. "

" Arrête, Remus, on dirait que tu chantes… "

" Andouille. "

Ils se mirent à rire. Véga arriva soudain derrière eux.

" Alors ? "

" Premier. " dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. " Et toi ? "

" Première. "

" On a gagné. "

" Encore deux fois. "

" Ça va être trop drôle. "

" Pas mal, oui. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai acheté le dernier week-end à Pré au Lard. "

Véga tendit à Sirius un petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec impatience.

" Génial ! " s'exclama-t-il en découvrant un livre. " Tu l'as trouvé où ? "

" Chez Fisher et Slipher, la petite librairie de la rue de l'Eclipse. "

" C'est trop génial. Merci, Véga ! "

Elle lui sourit. 

" Tu l'as mérité. "

" Tiens, moi j'ai ça pour toi. Je l'ai bricolé. "

Véga ouvrit le petit paquet que lui tendait son frère et découvrit une petite figurine en bois représentant un lion. 

" Sirius, c'est très beau ! Tu as fait ça quand ? "

" Par petits bouts les week-ends ou le soir. C'est grand-père qui l'a commencé mais j'ai fait le reste. "

" Elle est très jolie. Merci, Sirius. "

" De rien. "

" Je savais pas que tu savais faire ça. "

" Je l'ai planqué… Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez. "

~*~

Alors que les élèves montaient dans les calèches sans chevaux qui menaient à la gare de Pré au Lard, Remus, Sirius et Véga grimpèrent dans une calèche marquée à l'emblème Llewellyn, la licorne dorée, et attelée de deux chevaux blancs, mais sans cocher. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, Sirius siffla et les chevaux partirent au grand trot sur la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au manoir. Le grand-père de Sirius les accueillit.

" Bonjour, vous tous ! Alors, Sirius, il paraît que tu continues la tradition ? "

" Premier ! " dit Sirius en riant. " Et on a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, aussi ! "

~*~

Les vacances s'écoulèrent comme un rêve. Remus apprit à monter à poney et fit de grandes balades avec Sirius. Il passait les pleines lunes dans une pièce spéciale qui le mettait à l'abri il était en outre placé sous un sortilège qui l'empêchait de se faire trop de mal. Pour la première fois, il fut un peu déçu de retourner à Poudlard.

La rentrée se fit comme l'année précédente. Début octobre, James et Sirius se présentèrent pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils furent pris tous les deux Sirius comme Poursuiveur – il aurait voulu être Batteur, mais il était encore trop petit – et James comme Attrapeur. Severus Rogue devint Poursuiveur chez les Serpentard. Les Gryffondor disputèrent leur premier match fin octobre, contre les Serdaigle, et gagnèrent. James était très doué. Il volait comme une flèche, se dirigeait sans hésitation et attrapa le Vif d'Or sans difficultés.

" On aurait dit que t'avais fait ça toute ta vie. "

" J'aimerais bien. "

Ils avaient décidé de faire des recherches pour trouver de quoi aider Remus, mais les livres de la bibliothèque ne leur apportèrent pas grand chose.

" Il faudrait qu'on aille dans la Section Interdite. " murmura Sirius, les coudes appuyés à _Loups-Garous : assassins ou victimes ?_, la tête entre les mains.

" Comment ? Aucun professeur ne nous donnera jamais l'autorisation. "

" Je sais. Si on connaissait le titre des livres, on pourrait jeter un Accio, mais on a rien du tout. "

" Et puis de toutes façons ça serait trop risqué. "

" Je sais. "

Et puis, le matin de Noël, alors qu'ils déballaient leurs cadeaux – une écharpe (mal) tricotée par Véga, des bonbons, des livres – James poussa un cri.

" Regardez ! "

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Une cape d'Invisibilité ! Qui t'a envoyé ça ? "

" Mon père. Elle était à mon grand-père avant. Il écrit que c'est à mon tour de l'avoir. "

" Fais voir ? "

James tendit à Sirius le fin tissu argenté, qui brillait comme de l'eau. Sirius mit la cape sur ses épaules, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et disparut. Remus cligna des yeux. Un instant plus tard, il sentit des doigts le chatouiller.

" Hé ! Arrête, Sirius, c'est pas drôle ! "

Sirius éclata de rire et enleva la cape qu'il rendit à James.

" Tu aurais vu ta tête… Tu connaissais pas les capes d'Invisibilité ? "

" Ben, j'en avais jamais vues. "

James et Sirius se mirent à rire.

" Vous avez la même idée que moi ? "

" Oh, oui. " dit Sirius en découvrant ses canines. " Rem, tu es avec nous ? "

" Sans problème. On le fait quand ? "

" Demain soir… Il faut que je révise le sortilège Alohomora. "

~*~

Le lendemain, à l'heure du coucher, ils se glissèrent sous leurs couvre-lits et fermèrent leurs baldaquins. James avait réglé son réveil pour onze heures et assourdi sa sonnerie. Il les réveilla, ils sortirent à pas légers du dortoir, puis de la Salle Commune, mirent la cape sur eux trois – elle était assez grande pour les couvrir – et descendirent vers la bibliothèque. Les escaliers leur compliquèrent la tâche et ils n'arrivèrent à leur but que trente minutes plus tard, essoufflés et déjà assez nerveux. James ouvrit la porte et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Section Interdite. Ils fourrèrent dans un sac les livres qui semblaient intéressants et revinrent au dortoir. Remus leur avait fait prendre des livres sur d'autres sujets, afin qu'on ne remarque pas qu'ils cherchaient des informations sur les loups-garous – il aurait été trop facile après de les retrouver.

Le lendemain, ils examinèrent les livres et décidèrent que le plus intéressant était le quatrième tome de _L'Encyclopédie des Créatures Magiques_ par Charles Grégoire de Terrier la Loutre. Sirius le copia – ils devraient juste démêler les pages – et ils ramenèrent les livres à leur place. Pendant quelques jours, Mme Pince regarda d'un air soupçonneux tous les élèves qui entraient dans la bibliothèque, et les protections de la Section Interdite furent renforcées, mais ils avaient trouvé ce dont ils avaient besoin. 

~*~

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour lire entièrement le livre. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps les vacances de Noël se terminaient et Gabriel et Peter devaient rentrer bientôt.

" Je crois que c'est clair. " soupira Sirius en regardant les pages étalées devant lui. " Les sorts de protection sont trop compliqués pour nous, et ils sont contrôlés. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. "

" Laquelle ? Je n'ai rien vu. "

" Jamesie, tu me désespères… Elle te servent à quoi, tes lunettes ? "

" A tenir mes fausses oreilles, tu le sais bien. "

Sirius gloussa.

" Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? " demanda Remus.

Sirius sourit et regarda James.

" Si tu étais un animal, tu serais quoi ? "

" Sais pas. Pourquoi ? "

Sirius prit une feuille dans son tas et la posa devant eux. Il pointait du doigt un titre : " _Pourquoi les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les animaux_ ".

" Et alors ? "

Sirius fit glisser son doigt et s'arrêta sur une ligne.

" La protection dont bénéficient les animaux s'étend de manière assez peu surprenante, si on considère les faits du point de vue du loup-garou, aux Animagi… Et alors ? "

" Bon sang, Jamesie, tu es complètement bouché ou quoi ? Les seules créatures qui peuvent approcher un loup-garou sans se faire mettre en pièces, c'est les animaux. "

" Oui, mais on est pas des animaux. "

" Pas encore. " dit Sirius avec son sourire qui dévoilait ses canines. " Mais ça peut changer. "

" Tu veux que… Sirius bon sang, on n'a pas le droit ! "

Sirius éclata de rire.

" On n'a pas le droit non plus d'entrer dans la Section Interdite, de lancer des bombes à eau, de mettre des pétards dans les coffres, de bloquer les sièges des toilettes, de faire des nœuds aux rideaux, de faire tomber nos sacs en haut du grand escalier, mais on le fait, pourtant ! Et on s'est jamais fait prendre. "

" Mais là, c'est pas la même chose, c'est… "

" C'est pour aider un ami. "

James resta sans voix. Remus regarda alternativement de l'un à l'autre.

" Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? "

" Moi, je veux. Et je sais déjà en quoi je me transformerai. "

" En quoi ? "

" A ton avis ? "

" Ouaf. "

Sirius imita un chien qui fait le beau, langue pendante.

" Arrête, t'es dégoûtant… "

Sirius lui lança un oreiller et une bataille s'ensuivit. Entre les plumes qui volaient, Sirius cria :

" Tu es d'accord, alors ? "

" Oui ! Je pense que ça vaut le coup ! Mais il faudra être super discrets ! "

" Je vais écrire à Procyon, il pourra nous aider, il s'y connaît en Animagi. "

" T'es sûr ? "

Sirius s'immobilisa, un polochon dans les mains.

" Certain. T'inquiète pas. Il dira rien, je le connais. "

~*~

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sirius et James reçurent par hibou spécial deux petits livres intitulés " Entraînement à l'Animagus " (A/N : on les a vus dans Procès). Procyon y avait adjoint un mot : " _Je suis dorénavant votre parrain. Soyez prudents. Prévenez-moi s'il y a un problème. Mon Animagus est Multiforme. Bonne chance._ "

Les deux garçons commencèrent aussitôt leur entraînement. James était assez inquiet : les livres ne se laissaient lire qu'à condition d'avoir des dons d'Animagus. Il hésita à soulever la couverture du sien Sirius le poussa et il osa finalement lire la préface.

" Tu les as. "

" C'est super… "

" Je veux. " dit Sirius avec un sourire.

James récita une formule pour connaître son animal et quelques jours après, au petit déjeuner, il leur dit qu'il avait rêvé d'un cerf.

" Ça te va bien, avec tes cheveux. "

" Parle pour toi, boule de poils… "

" Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! "

Ils devaient se cacher pour s'entraîner.

" L'année prochaine, quand on ira à Pré au Lard, on pourra aller au manoir. Véga a le droit. On trouvera un endroit pour s'entraîner. "

" Reste sous la cape, en attendant, et parle plus bas, sinon on est cuits ! "

Remus aimait assister à leur entraînement. Ils avançaient lentement, mais il se plaisait à imaginer comment ça serait quand ils réussiraient à se transformer.

~*~

Le problème le plus immédiat du trio, comme la condition de James et Sirius n'était pas encore détectable, était la curiosité des autres élèves. Gabriel était tout le temps plongé dans ses livres, et il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais Peter avait déjà vu les cicatrices de Remus dans les douches, et lui posait beaucoup de questions quand il disait qu'il avait été malade. Lily Evans, leur meilleure amie chez les filles, était très gentille, mais si curieuse que Remus avait toujours peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose.

" On peut faire confiance à Lily. " s'entêtait James. " Elle est super sympa. Elle dira rien à personne. "

" Je sais pas. " dit Remus, mal à l'aise. " Vous, vous l'avez trouvé tout seuls. Elle, je sais pas si ça lui plaira qu'on lui dise un truc pareil. "

*~*~*

A/N : Je vais arrêter là. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera sans surprise " Les secrets ne peuvent pas être toujours gardés " et pourrait arriver à la troisième année. Au revoir tout le monde !

PS : Je sais que ce chapitre ne présente pas le moindre suspens, mais c'est fait exprès, et puis tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les secrets ne peuvent pas ...

Chapitre 7 : Les secrets ne pas peuvent toujours être gardés

A/N : Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu...

Ça va, vous m'en voulez pas trop ?

Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis moi-même proprement épouvantée par le temps que je mets à actualiser mes histoires. Bon, bref, je n'ai aucune excuse alors on va s'arrêter là.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nuwie **: Ah, ça vient de là alors ? C'est marrant, j'ai vu le film plusieurs fois et je n'avais pas fait le lien. Je m'amuse beaucoup à créer le passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... même si je dois faire très attention à ne pas me planter et que je me plante quand même (ça va, vous êtes plutôt indulgents dans l'ensemble). Ce chapitre est encore pas mal dans ce domaine.

**Mayreendalmrin **: Mis bioen sûr que j'ensorcèle mes histoires, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

**Lisandra **: (snif) je ne sais que dire. Mon retard me terrifie moi-même ! Voilà la suite. Mais pour les délais, j'ai peur que ça s'arrange pas !

* * *

James et Sirius continuèrent leur apprentissage Animagi avec entrain. Peter s'était joint à eux ; James avait pensé que ça serait plus simple que de lui cacher ce qu'ils faisaient, et Peter voulait aussi aider Remus, qui se montrait gentil avec lui, moins condescendant que les deux autres (A/N : j'ignore si des gosses de 12 ans connaissent le sens du mot condescendant, mais je fais ce que je veux, na !). Ils avaient découvert qu'il était un rat. Remus avait trouvé ça bizarre d'abord, mais c'était vrai : le nez pointu, les oreilles un peu décollées, les cheveux ternes qui semblaient toujours être sales... Pauvre Peter, il n'était pas beau. 

Ce n'était pas facile de s'entraîner sans se faire prendre. Les livres d'Animagus étaient cachés dans la table de nuit de James, emmitouflés dans sa cape d'Invisibilité. D'ailleurs, ils ne pouvaient pratiquement pas les utiliser, même en se cachant sous la cape : les formules récitées et le bruit des pages et de leurs plumes les trahissaient dans la Salle Commune ou le dortoir, et Peter était trop maladroit pour tenter une expédition dans le château à la recherche d'une salle inoccupée. Leur dernière tentative s'était soldée par une grande frayeur, Miss Teigne les ayant entendu ; ils avaient couru comme des dératés, tirant Peter, vers la Salle Commune, et étaient entrés de justesse.

" L'année prochaine, on pourra aller à Pré au Lard. " soupira James, vautré sur son lit, où il jouait aux osselets avec Remus.

" Oui, mais on n'est qu'en janvier. " répondit Sirius en ramassant ses affaires qui avaient volé partout lorsqu'il était entré en lançant son sac, furieux parce que Bertin l'avait gardé une heure à récurer des chaudrons. " Et on n'a pas beaucoup avancé à Noël. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tout renverser quand on se balade, Peter. "

" Je le fais pas exprès. " s'excusa le garçon rondouillard. " Mais j'ai trop peur, j'arrête pas de trembler. "

" Au pire, on peut t'immobiliser complètement et te porter dans la salle. " proposa James, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Non, il est trop lourd. "

" De quoi vous parlez ? " demanda Gabriel en entrant.

" Quidditch. "

" Ah. Vous savez que Rogue a reçu un Etoile Filante ? "

L'Attrapeur des Serpentard avait arrêté de jouer, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, et comme il était parmi le plus petit de la maison, et très bon joueur, Rogue l'avait remplacé pour le reste de l'année.

" Merci, Malefoy... " gloussa Sirius en montrant les dents.

" Je croyais que c'était pas génial, les Etoile Filante ? " demanda Remus qui, de son propre aveu, n'y connaissait pas grand chose.

" Pas quand il est passé entre les mains de Stradth Keddle. "

" Qui ça ? "

" Keddle. Un grand fabricant de balais. Très demandé, très cher. Un Etoile Filante retapé par lui, ça vaut bien dix Flèche d'Argent. "

" Waouh. "

" Avec mon vieux Brossdur, je vais pas aller loin. " dit James, inquiet.

" Arrête, Jamesie. Tu es le meilleur Attrapeur du collège. J'ai entendu Mc Gonagall le dire. "

* * *

Le deuxième dimanche de mars, la saison de Quidditch, qui avait été interrompue pendant l'hiver, reprit avec le très attendu match Gryffondor / Serpentard. C'était le troisième match des Gryffondor, le tirage au sort leur avait fait affronter Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en automne. Gryffondor avait gagné les deux matchs, avec une avance de deux cent quarante points. 

" Autrement dit, pour nous battre, Serpentard devra soit marquer neuf buts de plus que nous et attraper le Vif, soit marquer trente-neuf buts de plus que nous. Les deux me semblent peu probables. " avait expliqué Steve, leur capitaine, avant qu'ils entrent sur le terrain.

James survolait les joueurs à la recherche du Vif d'Or ; à l'autre bout du terrain, sur des cercles presque identiques aux siens, Rogue faisait de même. James imaginait ses yeux noirs comme la suie scruter le terrain et espérait qu'il verrait le Vif en premier. Rogue était un chasseur. James l'avait déjà vu foncer sur le Vif dans une descente à pic et attraper le Vif sans effort apparent, comme la petite balle restait immobile sur place, stupéfiée. Rogue se comportait exactement comme les rapaces de son _Encyclopédie des Animaux._

Le match était beau. Le Souaffle volait de joueur en joueur et passait assez fréquemment dans les anneaux, surtout chez les Serpentard. James regarda le score : cent quarante à soixante. Huit buts d'écart. Il devait attraper le Vif. Si seulement celui-ci voulait bien se montrer... James regarda Sirius qui volait en tous sens et se faufilait entre les Serpentard, le Souaffle à la main. Il avait marqué plusieurs buts, provoquant les cris de joie de Remus et Peter, dans les gradins. Cent cinquante à quatre-vingts. Où était le Vif ? Si seulement Naomi Cursberg, dans la tribune des Poufsouffle, pouvait arrêter de s'agiter comme ça ! Elle avait autour du cou un pendentif doré qui jetait des éclairs dans toutes les directions. Mais était-ce vraiment son pendentif ? James se pencha légèrement en avant et inclina ses cercles vers les Poufsouffle. Juste à ce moment là, la fille s'écria " Oh ! " Le Vif s'enfuit, frôlant la tribune des Poufsouffle sur quelques mètres avant de monter en chandelle et de s'envoler en plein air. James était le plus près et il fonça après, talonné par Rogue. Il le laissa le rattraper et tourna sec devant lui pour lui couper la route. Rogue freina brutalement en poussant une bordée de jurons de sa voix qui muait. Il tourna autour de lui et James le perdit des yeux une seconde, avant de le découvrir brusquement au dessus de lui, prêt à lui foncer dessus. Il s'écarta. Rogue plongea en avant et s'immobilisa à côté de lui en l'observant de ses yeux noirs. James aperçut le Vif d'Or à l'autre bout du terrain ; il fonça dessus, mais Rogue le suivit, sans essayer de le dépasser, alors que son balai était visiblement plus rapide. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, ce petit emmerdeur ? James fit un virage, puis un autre dans le sens inverse, faisant un S ; Rogue le suivit d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait.

" Severus ! " cria le capitaine des Serpentard, un des Poursuiveurs, quand ils le croisèrent. " Je te rappelle que tu dois prendre le Vif ! "

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais James avait profité de l'instant où il avait ralenti pour écouter son capitaine pour s'allonger sur son balai et foncer vers le Vif. Il l'attrapa et descendit au sol en le tenant fièrement à la main, alors que le commentateur, Patrick Benson, criait :

" Et c'est Gryffondor qui l'emporte, trois cent dix points à cent dix ! Gryffondor qui gagne la Coupe de Quidditch ! "

(A/N : quoi, je coupe le suspens ? Je regarde une prise d'otage à la télé. Ça aide pas l'inspiration.)

Les autres joueurs descendirent à leur tour. Rogue cracha par terre.

* * *

Un peu après les vacances de Pâques, Remus fut victime d'une pleine lune de printemps particulièrement violente. Ce n'était pas un bon moment pour tomber malade. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et les professeurs les bombardaient de devoirs. Mc Gonagall leur avait confié un dossier à faire à deux sur les propriétés de métamorphose des végétaux. Sirius avait choisi de faire équipe avec Peter. James s'était allié avec Gabriel et ils se disputaient car ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la manière d'aborder le sujet. Remus s'était mis avec Lily Evans. La jolie rousse était très gentille et rigolote, et ils travaillaient bien ensemble, mais elle ignorait ce qu'il était ; ça lui compliquait bien les choses en ce moment. Lily s'angoissait car ils prenaient du retard. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était cloué à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas envie de prétendre qu'il était malade. En hiver, ça marchait, mais pas en avril. Il en parlait avec ses amis. 

" Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Elle ne te trahira pas. "

" Je sais pas... C'est une fille... "

" Remus ! Que nous on soit misogynes, c'est normal, mais venant de toi, ça m'étonne ! "

" Misogyne ? "

" Véga le dit tout le temps. "

" C'est pas ça. " dit Remus en riant faiblement. " C'est que... Les blessures, le sang et tout ça... pour une fille... Je veux pas lui faire peur. "

" Pourquoi ? Elle te connaît, elle sait que t'es pas un monstre ! "

" Peut-être que quand elle saura... "

" Et puis quoi encore ? arrête, dis-lui la vérité ! " Lily, tu me connais, on est dans la même classe depuis deux ans, je suis un garçon civilisé, je suis bon en classe et je suis un loup-garou. Rassure-toi, je ne perds pas mes poils et je ne marque pas mon territoire dans le château. "

Les garçons riaient à perdre haleine. Remus entendit un petit cri et aperçut une natte rousse.

" Elle était là ! "

" Qui ? "

" Lily ! "

James et Sirius bondirent du lit et coururent hors de l'infirmerie. Peter les suivit, hésitant. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour voir d'où venait le tapage et elle empêcha Remus de se lever.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter revint en soutenant Sirius qui boitait, l'air boudeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " chuchota Remus alors que l'infirmière était partie chercher de la pommade.

" Je suis tombé. " chuchota Sirius en réponse. " Peeves m'a fait un croche-pied avec sa canne. James court encore. "

" J'espère qu'il va la rattraper... "

" Il est pas Attrapeur pour rien. "

* * *

" Aïe ! Lâche-moi, ça va pas ? " 

" Pourquoi tu nous écoutais ? "

" Je ne vous écoutais pas ! Lâche-moi ! "

" Tu nous écoutais ! Pourquoi tu étais là sinon ? "

Lily lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. James la lâcha et se mit à sauter à cloche-pied en frottant sa jambe, la fixant d'un regard haineux.

" T'es folle ? "

" Je ne vous écoutais pas. " dit Lily en croisant les bras. " Je venais voir Remus pour lui parler de notre dossier et je vous ai entendu dire à haute voix qu'il était (elle chuchota) un loup-garou. Vous êtes complètement irresponsables ! N'importe qui aurait pu être là ! Imagine que ça ait été Rogue ! "

James frémit puis haussa les sourcils. " Irresponsables ? "

" Oui, irresponsables. " Lily essaya de s'éloigner. James l'attrapa par le bras.

" Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? "

Elle rougit. " Parce que j'ai crié. Je savais que vous m'aviez entendue. "

" Tu as peur de lui ? "

" Non. Tu as raison, dans ce que tu as dit. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça. "

" Tu ne vas pas le répéter ? "

" Bien sûr que non. C'est mon ami. "

Des élèves de septième année passèrent sans leur accorder un regard.

" Je vais le voir. " dit Lily d'un ton décidé.

James la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il pensait qu'ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur elle. Remus ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils gloussaient dès que leur copain Marcus Schaffer, un troisième année très bon en Métamorphose, leur parlait de ses copines. Véga les trouvait très infantiles.

* * *

Remus était heureux de voir James et Sirius devenir amis avec Lily. Les deux garçons rivalisaient de gentillesses et lui proposaient plein de services. Lily était bonne en classe elle aussi et elle aidait beaucoup Peter en Enchantements. Par contre, elle avait refusé de devenir Animagus. 

" Je n'ai pas envie de savoir si je suis une licorne, un cloporte ou un pigeon. Trois Animagi illégaux, ça suffira. "

* * *

Les examens arrivèrent et, comme l'année précédente, Sirius et Véga arrivèrent premiers de leurs années. 

" Et comme chaque année, les Serdaigle se retiennent de vous étriper. " dit Yaël Harbottle, une amie de Véga, pendant que celle-ci, laissant pour une fois de côté son image de marque, faisait la ronde avec Sirius devant les panneaux d'affichage.

" Tu te sens capable de recommencer l'année prochaine ? " demanda Véga à son frère.

" Bien sûr ! Les années d'après aussi. Encore plus parce que tu ne seras plus là. "

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" On en reparlera. "

* * *

Remus et Sirius obtinrent sans difficulté leur autorisation de se rendre à Pré au Lard. James, qui était rentré chez ses parents, leur écrivit en juillet que son père l'avait remplie et signée. Il ajoutait que le Ministère semblait nerveux. Ils s'intéressaient de plus en plus, tous les trois, à ce qui s'y passait. La mère de Sirius avait été Auror. Elle était morte quand il avait quatre ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le père de James était Auror aussi. Il ne racontait pas beaucoup à James ce qu'il faisait, mais James voyait très bien qu'il s'inquiétait. 

Lily écrivit à Remus pour lui dire qu'elle avait elle aussi l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré au Lard. Elle passait ses vacances chez ses parents tous deux moldus. Eux n'avaient rien contre la magie, même s'il n'y connaissaient rien ; en revanche, la sœur de Lily détestait la magie et dès que sa sœur en parlait, elle se mettait à crier que les gens allaient les entendre. D'après Lily, sa sœur semblait souhaiter qu'elle soit enfermée dans un asile.

Ils se retrouvèrent au château, à la rentrée. Peter vint vers eux et leur annonça triomphalement qu'il avait l'autorisation d'aller à Pré au Lard. Son large sourire s'effaça quand James déclara qu'ils pourraient utiliser la cape d'Invisibilité pour se promener dans le village. Sirius et Remus étaient d'accord. Ça les excitait de rôder au nez et à la barbe de Rusard. Tout le monde en rêvait et ils voulaient entrer dans la compétition.

" En troisième année, il serait temps qu'on devienne un peu plus sérieux. " James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. " Avec nos blagues, on passe encore pour des gamins. "

" Tu veux arrêter les blagues ? " demanda James, les yeux écarquillés.

" Jamais de la vie. " dit Sirius avec un sourire de loup. " Mais je propos de monter un peu le niveau. On va se calmer un peu sur les blagues et garder notre énergie pour les grands plans. "

Trois regards se tournèrent vers Rusard. Ils se sourirent.

* * *

En troisième année, ils avaient des options. Remus ne voulait pas faire de Divination. La simple idée d'observer en quoi les mouvements des planètes influençaient son avenir le révulsait. Il ne voulait pas non plus faire d'Arithmancie. Finalement, il avait choisi Etudes des Runes, à cause de Tolkien, et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où il retrouvait Sirius et, en fait, presque toute la classe. 

Le premier week-end à Pré au Lard eut lieu pour Halloween. Remus emmena ses amis à la maison où il passait les pleines lunes, et qui avait été surnommée à juste titre la Cabane Hurlante.

" Y'a pas à dire... ça impressionne. "

" Arrête. " dit Remus d'un ton amer en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. " C'est minable. " Il n'avait jamais vu la maison de l'extérieur. C'était une maison de style assez ancien, visiblement abandonnée depuis des lustres, le jardin en friche et rempli de mauvaises herbes, toutes les ouvertures condamnées par des planches.

" On peut entrer de l'extérieur ? "

" Non. Il y a plusieurs épaisseurs de planches et des sorts à l'intérieur. En fait, personne n'a envie d'entrer. Et je ne dois surtout pas pouvoir sortir. "

" Comment est-ce qu'on entre ? "

" Par le Saule Cogneur. Je vous montrerai. "

D'autres élèves arrivèrent sur la place.

" Allons nous-en d'ici. " supplia Peter.

Ils visitèrent le village, prenant leur temps pour tout découvrir. Il y avait le bar des Trois Balais avait Mme Rosmerta, la belle jeune femme qui vendait les Bièraubeurre à moitié prix aux élèves de Poudlard, la superbe confiserie Honeydukes, où Peter faisait les yeux ronds devant les bocaux de Caramels Super Fondants, les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, les Bulles Baveuses, les Chocogrenouilles qui remuaient dans leur emballage, les Gommes de Limace, gros bonbons gélatineux qui bougeaient leurs antennes, et l'incroyable gamme de parfums des Chocolats Magiques. Sirius lui mit dans la bouche un Gnome au Poivre et il toussa en crachant de petits flammes ; Remus fit une provision de Nids de Cafard et de Sucettes au Sang pour les donner à Gabriel ; James acheta des Fizwizbiz et se mit à flotter au dessus du sol. Ils allèrent voir toutes les boutiques : Derviche et Bang, Scribenpenne, un tout nouveau magasin Gaichiffon où, apparemment, s'étaient regroupées toutes les filles de Poudlard ; la petite librairie Shipley et Fils (depuis 1802), la poste avec tous ses hiboux et chouettes (le sol ressemblait à celui de la volière de Poudlard et une sorcière très bien habillée, à l'air hautain, entra en se pinçant le nez à travers un mouchoir en dentelle) ; et surtout, surtout, Zonko. Remus jugea que ça valait la peine de venir à Pré au Lard rien que pour ça. Sirius et James filaient d'un objet à un autre en chuchotant et en gloussant, surexcités. Même Peter, qui ne voulait jamais participer aux blagues parce qu'il avait peur de se faire prendre, riait en lisant un _Manuel du Farceur Débutant_. Il y avait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer pour faire des blagues : Tasses à thé Mordeuses, Cuillères Insaisissables, araignées et cafards en plastiques qui remuaient les pattes, Bombabouses, boules puantes avec différents parfums, Savons Baveux, Savons Sauteurs ; une grande étagèrent était remplie de faux aliments, une autre de déguisements ; il y avait des dizaines de potions pour faire pousser des verrues ou des boutons ; une table était recouverte de _Manuel du Farceur_ (Débutant, Averti, Chevronné) et de _Guide des Sorts Amusants_ ; James découvrit un petit livre soi disant écrit par Peeves intitulé _1001 Tours à faire à Poudlard ou Comment s'Amuser quand on est un Fantôme._ Ils restèrent dans la boutique jusqu'à ce que les professeurs rassemblent les élèves pour rentrer au château.

* * *

L'année continua sans encombres, sans désordre particulier à part celui qu'ils causaient. Les cours, les devoirs, les blagues, les pleines lunes, les amis. De nouvelles cicatrices qui s'effaçaient mieux : Mme Pomfresh faisait fabriquer par le professeur Bertin une Potion de Cicatrisation. La deuxième sortie à Pré au Lard, le refus catégorique de Peter de se glisser dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient tous les quatre récolté une retenue à cause d'une blague qui avait mal tourné. Noël. 

Le professeur Brûlopot leur fit découvrir l'Augurey, qui pleurait tout le temps, le Croup, qui resta bouche bée en voyant Sirius, le Focifère qui s'égosillait en vain contre son sort de mutité, le Glumbumble dont le nom les faisait rire, le Joberknoll qui ne mourut pas, et leur fit un cours passionnant sur les dragons.

En Etude des Runes, Remus fut d'abord très déçu d'apprendre que Tolkien avait créé son alphabet de toutes pièces. Mais c'était tellement intéressant et mystérieux qu'il finit, après un mois de difficultés, par être conquis. Il apprit l'alphabet futhark et s'amusa à écrire des petits messages codés avec ses camarades de cours.

Sirius, toujours le plus vif, toujours le plus rapide, fut le premier à franchir les barrages du livre d'Animagus. Pendant tout un week-end, il écrivit dedans et leur parla peu ; puis il redevint comme avant. Mais il montrait les dents plus volontiers quand il était en colère ; il grognait, il aboyait.

Pour Peter, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Il restait coincé dans les premières pages, le livre refusait de s'ouvrir plus loin.

" Il sent que je ne peux pas le faire. " se lamentait Peter.

" Tu as une forme d'Animagus, c'est la preuve que tu peux le faire. " lui expliqua Sirius, les yeux noirs (ça faisait six fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion). " Ça va venir. Tu le sentiras. "

* * *

Plus drôle et plus visible que ses autres pouvoirs était le don de Sirius à manipuler les spectres. Tous les fantômes du château le savaient. Mais Peeves, dans son acharnement à faire des blagues, l'oubliait parfois. 

C'est ainsi que ce matin là, un beau jour de printemps venteux qui marquait la fin de la saison de Quidditch par le match Serpentard / Poufsouffle, Sirius avait pu faire une superbe démonstration de ses talents. Il attrapa Peeves dans un couloir où, un pinceau à la main, il tenait de faire des moustaches au portrait d'une jeune marquise ; il le roula en boule, noua ses bras et ses jambes et le fit léviter jusqu'au lac, où il le plongea. Quand il rentra, escorté d'élèves hilares des trois maisons (A/N : non, c'est pas une erreur. Vous imaginez un Serpentard suivre un Gryffondor avec des intentions pacifiques, vous ?), Flitwick donna 10 points à Gryffondor " pour un si bel usage de pouvoirs magiques. "

Sirius ne se tenait plus de fierté. " Tu as vu, quand on attendait l'escalier... il essayait de se dénouer mais il y arrivait pas... " Remus le devinait qui bondissait à côté de James. Il marchait quelques pas devant eux. Il n'aimait pas quand Sirius était vantard. Pour James, c'était une seconde nature, mais Sirius était trop intelligent pour ça.

Il ne le vit pas tomber. Il entendit le bruit de sa chute sur l'allée de pierre et l'appel angoissé de James.

Sirius ne jouait pas. Il était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, pâle, un léger filet de sang coulant sur sa joue.

" Véga ! "

La grande sœur arriva en courant et se pencha vers Sirius.

" James, cours chercher Mme Pomfresh. Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait ! Sirius tu m'entends ? "

Sirius gémit et essaya de bouger la main. Quand Mme Pomfresh arriva, il avait entrouvert les yeux et Véga le forçait à rester éveillé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? _Videre ossa capitis dorsique._ "

Une image flottante d'un crâne et des vertèbres apparut à côté de Sirius.

" Pas de fracture. Essaie de bouger les bras... les jambes... Très bien, regarde-moi. Bon. "

Elle fit apparaître une civière et l'y installa.

" Je pense que votre camarde n'a rien de bien grave. Allez voir le match, vous lui raconterez. "

" Je peux venir avec lui ? " demandèrent James et Véga en même temps.

" Une seule personne. "

" Vas-y, James. " offrit Véga. " Je réglerai ça plus tard. "

James suivit Mme Pomfresh vers le château. Véga emmena les élèves vers le terrain de Quidditch. Remus et Peter s'assirent dans les gradins de Gryffondor et gardèrent une place pour James.

Quelques moments plus tard, James se glissa entre les élèves et les rejoignit.

" Alors ? "

" Commotion. Il doit rester à l'infirmerie au moins jusqu'à demain. Mais ça va mieux. Et ici ? "

" Rogue a marqué trois buts. "

Ils regardèrent le terrain. Rogue venait de prendre la balle à Julianne et filait vers les buts de Poufsouffle. Un Cognard se dirigea vers lui mais Crabbe le repoussa d'un grand coup de batte. Deux Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle s'aplatirent sur leurs balais pour éviter la boule de fer.

Remus vit deux élèves qui se disputaient dans les gradins des Poufsouffle. C'étaient deux septième année. L'un d'eux avait sorti sa baguette et l'autre essayait de lui arracher.

" Debates semble avoir vu le Vif ! "

L'exclamation de Patrick le rappela au terrain. Oui, visiblement, l'Attrapeuse des Serpentard semblait avoir repéré la petite balle. Remus la vit lui aussi, volant à presque trente mètres de haut, pas très loin de la tribune des professeurs. Les deux Attrapeurs filèrent vers elle. Celui des Poufsouffle, un garçon assez robuste – il s'étonnait toujours qu'il soit à ce poste – semblait se diriger en priorité vers son adversaire, une fille de deuxième année. Rogue devait penser la même chose car il vola vers eux pour la protéger. A ce moment là, le Poufsouffle qui tenait la baguette se redressa légèrement et lança un sort. Remus vit une lumière jaunâtre – un sort d'Expulsion –frapper Rogue et l'envoyer vers le côté. Les Serpentard eurent un murmure inquiet. Rogue sembla prêt à se rattraper, et remonter sur son balai qu'il ne tenait que par une main, mais une violente rafale de vent le projeta brusquement sur la tribune, sous les cris horrifiés des élèves.

La suite se déroula à une vitesse terrifiante. Sous le choc, le balai de Rogue se brisa en deux et il tomba comme une pierre. Quand son corps toucha le sol, il poussa un cri bref, puis resta immobile. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Entre temps, cependant, le Vif avait été capturé – par Serpentard, apparemment – mais Mme Bibine penchée sur le jeune homme ne siffla pas.

Les joueurs de Serpentard atterrirent et voulurent se précipiter vers leur coéquipier mais Mme Bibine les en empêcha. Mme Pomfresh accourut et examina rapidement Rogue. L'air très inquiet, elle lui jeta un sort d'Immobilisation et se tourna vers Dumbledore et Bertin.

" Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. "

Le directeur acquiesça.

" Je vous crée un Portoloin. "

Mme Pomfresh fit apparaître une civière et y allongea avec précaution Rogue – oui, il était inconscient. En tous cas, ses yeux étaient fermés. Dumbledore jetait des sorts sur une petite boule dorée qu'il avait sortie de sa poche. Il la tendit à Mme Pomfresh qui la prit avec la main de Rogue. Dumbledore dit un sort et ils disparurent.

" Que tous les élèves rentrent à leurs Salles Communes. "

* * *

A/N : Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez ou si vous avez fait le lien, mais l'accident de Rogue est déjà apparu plusieurs fois dans mes histoires. J'en ai parlé un peu dans _Affrontement_, au chapitre 6, quand Damian reçoit son balai ; mais l'explication la plus complète (ainsi que beaucoup de renseignements sur Rogue dans mes histoires) se trouve au chapitre 12 de _Tuer l'Innocent_, intitulé Severus.

Si vous voulez une histoire plus complète, dites-le moi et je vous expliquerai ça dans le prochain chapitre (mais ça n'apparaîtra pas dans l'histoire).

J'arrête là, je vais taper UVRELQ (Uvy).


	8. Chapitre 8 : Nos plus belles années

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :  
**ChoupS** : "j'adore ta nouvelle ! et j'attends la suite avec impatience !"  
_Réponse_ : J'adore ton pseudo ! Ça vient d'où ? Merci !

**nuwie** : "Tu sais quel est le problème quand tu mets si longtemps à updater ? C'est pas tellement l'histoire – les tiennes sont tellement bien qu'on peut bien accepter d'attendre pour en lire la suite -, mais se rappeler ce qu'on t'a écrit dans la critique précédente… ça, c'est dur ! lol  
Donc très bien, comme d'hab ! C'est sympa de voir que Lily a été incluse dans le groupe grâce à Remus. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien être amie avec quatre garçons, comme ça… Pas juste ! Hermione, elle en a déjà deux, mais alors Lily ! lol Pas mal de trucs marrants, aussi, comme le livre écrit par Peeves… Et, bien sûr, je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Snape !"  
_Réponse_ : (éclate de rire) J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! Mais comment tu as sans doute pu le constater, j'ai bien reçu le message et maintenant, je colle votre review avant ma réponse... Pour Lily, tu verras dans ce chapitre... Le bouquin de Peeves m'est venu en écrivant. Il y a encore plusieurs scènes comiques dans ce chapitre... Pour Snape, nous n'en saurons pas plus ici car les Gryffondor se foutent éperduement de ce qui a pu lui arriver, mais l'histoire est racontée par l'intéressé dans _Tuer l'Innocent_ (quand il rend visite à Sirius à l'hôpital, chapitre 12). Avec ma grande mansuétude, je vous colle l'extrait ici : (Severus est en train de regarder une radio des côtes de Sirius) "les contours blanchâtres des os lui rappelaient une autre radio, dont l'image restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Son propre bassin, à quatorze ans, ischion et ilion d'un même côté brisés, des morceaux remontant de plusieurs centimètres. Grâce à la magie et à une bonne part de chance, il n'y avait pas eu de séquelles osseuses ; il avait continué à grandir et marchait normalement. Mais il était resté stérile."

Je vous préviens, j'écris bizarrement en ce moment, et dans ce chapitre ça devient plus grave...

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Nos plus belles années

Ils grandirent, tous. Les examens à la fin de la troisième année consacrèrent à nouveau Sirius et Véga passa tout aussi victorieusement ses ASPICS, marquant ainsi la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Le dernier jour, elle avait coincé son frère dans un coin de la Salle Commune :

" Je ne serai plus là l'année prochaine pour vous surveiller, mais n'en profite pas. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera. "

" Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de créer des ennuis à papa. Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir préfet. "

" Je n'en demande pas tant. Sois sage et travaille bien. "

" Promis, et préviens-nous pour le mariage... "

Véga ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, attrapa sa malle et sortit.

Le lendemain, Sirius et Remus partirent pour le manoir. Ils devaient y passer tout le mois de juillet, et celui d'août chez James, qui partait à la mer avec ses parents en juillet. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord à l'avance pour ne pas toucher à leurs livres d'Animagi avant de se retrouver tous les quatre chez James, la deuxième moitié d'août. Ils passèrent donc leurs vacances à jouer, à se promener à poney, à nager dans la rivière, à escalader les arbres. Le grand-père de Sirius les laissait libres à condition qu'ils ne se blessent pas, ne dérangent pas les animaux et soient à l'heure au dîner, les mains propres et les cheveux peignés. Une fois par semaine, ils allaient à Pré au Lard et les garçons avaient un budget d'une mornille pour acheter ce qu'ils voulaient. Même la pleine lune ne parvint pas à gâcher ces vacances.

Août à Londres ne fut pas aussi remuant, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls, même sur le Chemin de Traverse. A force de supplications, James réussit à convaincre ses parents de les accompagner dans la partie moldue. Remus retrouva son monde, son enfance. Il n'était jamais venu à Londres, mais c'était le même aspect, l'absence totale de magie, les différentes pièces de monnaie maintenant difficiles à identifier, depuis qu'il n'utilisait que la monnaie sorcière.

Ils rongèrent tout de même leur frein pendant deux semaines. Les parents de James n'étaient pas aussi permissifs que le grand-père de Sirius, ils ne pouvaient pas leur parler librement. Sirius et Remus étaient stupéfaits de constater que les parents de James avaient des manières plus anciennes que celles d'un homme de la génération au dessus. Ils consacrèrent un bonne part de leur temps à installer une salle discrète au grenier de la maison, pour s'entraîner. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la magie, évidemment. Mais Sirius avait préparé les choses. Sans qu'ils puissent jamais lui faire dire où il avait trouvé l'information, il avait découvert un moyen de rendre leur formation Animagus anonyme et indécelable. Seule la maison serait localisée, et beaucoup de sorciers y passaient. Ils lui avaient confié leurs livres, qu'il avait envoyés à Procyon, lequel avait jeté ce sort de protection ou d'anonymat, ils ne comprenaient pas très bien. L'important étaient qu'ils puissent s'entraîner sans se faire prendre par le Ministère. L'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégal excitait beaucoup James et Sirius, un peu Remus, mais pas du tout Peter, et ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre. Encore une fois, il avait parlé d'abandonner, et Sirius lui avait fait un numéro incroyable où il lui avait parlé de Remus qui avait besoin d'eux, qui ne tiendrait pas le coup sans eux – et Peter avait marché. Peter était leur caution, et aussi ce qui les forçait à prendre toutes les précautions. Sans ses craintes, ils se seraient peut-être fait prendre plus souvent.

Enfin, Peter arriva et ils commencèrent à travailler. A son tour, James se mit à écrire dans son livre, mais plus lentement que Sirius. Par contre, sa voix mua, devint beaucoup plus grave, alors que celle de Remus avait à peine commencé à descendre. Peter et Sirius avaient encore leurs voix d'enfants.

Remus ne participait pas à leurs séances d'entraînement. Il préférait rester seul et réfléchir.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, les parents de James accompagnèrent les quatre garçons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut là qu'ils se rendirent compte de la réalité. Depuis un mois, à part leur sortie dans le Londres moldu, ils restaient dans la maison ou le jardin, jouant et discutant entre eux. Ils ne s'approchaient pas des adultes qui venaient, nombreux, à la maison, et à table M. et Mme Potter ne parlaient pas de leur travail ni du monde sorcier. Aucun des garçons n'avait pu juger de la situation. En voyant la foule se presser dans la grande rue, les terrasses des cafés réduites à leur plus simple expression, une vitrine barrée d'un bandeau noir que les passants évitaient, ils comprirent brusquement que ce qui se disait était vrai. C'était la guerre, il y avait eu des morts, des attaques. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Ils ne traînèrent pas dans les boutiques ce jour là, ne réclamèrent rien. Ils eurent du mal à s'endormir, Sirius surtout. Quand Remus finit par s'endormir, son ami était encore assis sur son lit, ses yeux perçant l'obscurité. Des yeux sombres.

* * *

Mêm'si vous n'êtes pas bien grands  
Et moi un simple vieux chapeau  
Tout ira mieux en le disant  
Car on ne sait jamais trop tôt  
Vous avez tous sûrement vu  
Ce qui nous arrive dehors  
Ou bien vous l'avez entendu  
Et tremblez de tout votre corps  
Je peux connaître vos pensées  
Et je dois bien vous répartir  
Mais je n'vais pas là m'arrêter  
Car mon travail je dois finir  
A chaque année, je chante ici  
Vous ne m'écoutez pas toujours  
Vous allez le faire aujourd'hui  
Ou le regret vous sera lourd  
Puisque ma place est avec vous  
Et que je peux parler ici  
Ecoutez tous bien jusqu'au bout  
L'histoire de la sorcellerie  
Vous savez tous qu'il y a mille ans  
Quatre sorciers des plus sages  
Ont fondé pour tous leurs enfants  
Cette école et son équipage  
Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là  
Cela serait bien trop facile  
Les disputes des quatre prélats  
Ont rendu cela difficile  
Si Gryffondor veut le courage  
Poufsouffle les francs, Serdaigle les sages  
Serpentard ne veut que les purs  
Sorciers seul'ment dans leur nature  
Les autres ne le voulaient pas  
Mais Poudlard fut fondé comme ça  
Que croyez vous qu'il arriva ?  
Les problèmes ont commencé là  
Cette guerre n'est pas la première  
Et ne sera pas la dernière  
Mais elle est des plus violentes  
Cachée, perfide et lancinante  
Elle vous fera vous affronter  
Vous ne pouvez y échapper  
Je ne peux prédire votre vie  
Mais seulement vous répartir  
Et espérer qu'il y a ici  
Quelqu'un qui fera tout finir  
Venez donc, jeunes sorciers  
Et tâchez de faire bonne figure  
Je ne vais pas vous dévorer  
Je ne fais que dire l'aventure.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? "

" Je pensais qu'il ne chantait que pour les première années. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? "

" Regarde les Serpentard, même eux ont l'air mal à l'aise... "

" Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas chanté ça quand on est arrivés. Sympa, comme accueil... "

Les nouveaux, entassés dans l'allée, et qui faisaient déjà triste figure en entrant, intimidés, tremblaient maintenant de tous leurs membres. Ils regardaient leurs aînés qui leur renvoyaient leurs regards. Personne ne comprenait. Les professeurs chuchotaient entre eux, manifestement aussi troublés que leurs élèves. Stoïquement, Mc Gonagall prit la liste des élèves et appela le premier nom. Les uns après les autres, les élèves tremblants mirent le chapeau sur leur tête. Les élèves des maisons où ils atterrissaient faisaient des efforts pour les accueillir. Et puis les habitudes reprirent le dessus, les applaudissements redevinrent aussi forts que les années précédentes, les sourires furent à nouveau sincères, les frères et sœurs se retrouvèrent en riant, ou se demandèrent pourquoi diable ils avaient été séparés. Mais à chaque fois qu'un élève allait à Serpentard, le malaise revenait planer.

Le repas éteignit les dernières inquiétudes, le discours de Dumbledore fut accueillant, il rappela les points du règlement, nomma les nouveaux préfets, et ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Véga avait raison de s'inquiéter pour les blagues de son frère et de James. Après avoir été absent toute la fin de l'année précédente, Severus Rogue revint. Il boitait légèrement et son caractère était plus sombre que jamais. Dès la première semaine, un échange de courrier piégé se lança entre lui et les deux Gryffondor. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter vite si les trois garçons n'étaient pas aussi doués pour les sorts. En quatrième année, la gamme de ce qu'ils connaissaient s'étendait de plus en plus et chaque enveloppe recevait une série de sorts de Dissimulation et d'Egarement. Les blagues se succédaient, plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Plusieurs fois, un des garçons atterrit à l'infirmerie, où Mc Gonagall et Bertin les cuisinaient pour connaître la vérité, les menaçait de retenues, mettait sa menace à exécution, sans résultat. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre physiquement, Rogue était toujours accompagné de ses gardes du corps, mais on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses sans s'approcher à plus de dix mètres. 

La guerre des blagues prit fin à la mi-novembre, lorsque la punition ultime eut été lancée : les pères des trois garçons avaient été prévenus.

* * *

Le début de la saison de Quidditch marqua l'entrée de Sirius au poste de batteur. A presque 14 ans, Sirius était plus grand que James, et musclé, même s'il était toujours mince comme un fil. Beaucoup de filles de Poudlard – pas seulement à Gryffondor – lui envoyaient des petits mots qu'il regardait d'un air dédaigneux. 

" Plein de garçons de Poudlard tueraient pour avoir ça, Sirius. " lui dit James un matin.

" Toi, par exemple... " répondit Sirius en parcourant du regard la lettre d'une certaine Florence Abbleport, écrite sur un papier mauve parfumé.

" Pas particulièrement. " dit James en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. " Et toi, Remus ? "

" J'ai d'autres soucis en tête... Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de facilités inouïes pour travailler sans aucun effort. "

" Oh, on doit quand même faire l'effort d'écrire, si ça te console. "

" Tout le monde dit que c'est à Serdaigle que tu aurais dû atterrir. " commenta une fille de sixième année, Nathalie Pickroch.

" Epargnez-moi ça. C'est là qu'est cette chère demoiselle Abbleport. "

" Sérieusement, Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tant le difficile... "

Sirius reposa posément la lettre sur la table et prit une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de déclarer d'un ton calme :

" Je ne me sens pas encore assez mature pour une relation à long terme. "

Remus éclata de rire et piqua du nez dans son bol.

" On ne te parle pas de relation à long terme... Tu sais combien ça dure, les histoires, à notre âge ? "

" Parce que tu le sais, toi ? "

" Non, mais j'observe. Regarde Matthew Chitterlings. C'est quoi ? La troisième fille depuis le début du mois ? "

" Oui, mais Chitterlings est polygame, de toutes façons. Et ces chères demoiselles ne parlent pas d'histoires aussi courtes. Regarde plutôt... "

Sirius prit une lettre dans le tas posé devant lui et la tendit à James avec une expression effondrée. Peter se tordit le cou pour regarder lui aussi et Remus se leva pour regarder par-dessus la table. La lettre était écrite sur un parchemin rose pâle. Le bas de la page était pris par un dessin enfantin représentant une maison avec, devant, plusieurs personnages : un qui devait être Sirius, à en croire la tache noire au dessus de sa tête ; lui tenant le bras, une fille aux jambes d'allumettes et aux longues tresses blondes ; autour d'eux, des gnomes aux cheveux noirs ou blonds.

" Oh... c'est trop mignon. Elle a quel âge celle-là ? 6 ans ? "

" Elle est en troisième année. "

" Ça promet. Elle brisera des cœurs quand elle sera grande. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes ces lettres ? "

" Je les garde... il n'y a pas assez de hiboux à Poudlard pour les renvoyer à l'expéditeur. "

" Fais-moi penser à garder les lettres que je recevrai... Ça me fera des souvenirs plus tard. "

" Le plus tard sera le mieux, crois-moi. " dit Sirius en se levant. " Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec certaines. Je ne réponds jamais à leurs lettres, mais tu crois que ça les découragerait ? Je ne vais quand même pas clamer devant tout le monde qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas... Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre... "

" Il n'y en a vraiment aucune qui t'intéresse ? "

Sirius parcourut la pièce du regard.

" Non. "

* * *

Aux vacances de Noël, les garçons avaient été séparés, James et Peter rentrant dans leurs familles. Trois semaines avant les vacances de Pâques, ils lancèrent l'offensive, écrivant aux Potter et à Mme Pettigrow, pour avoir l'autorisation de passer tous les quatre les vacances chez le grand-père de Sirius. James et Sirius étaient très prêt d'atteindre leur transformation et ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Peter, qui se tenait tranquille et n'avait pas eu de retenue depuis le début de l'année, n'eut pas de mal à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour James, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile, ses parents se méfiaient et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs lettres que l'autorisation arriva enfin, deux jours avant la fin du second trimestre. 

Quand Sirius se tint devint eux sur ses quatre pattes, avec sa fourrure hirsute et ses oreilles dressées, Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. La pleine lune était deux jours plus tard et il commençait déjà à sentir ses effets nettement ; et là, devant lui, se tenait une créature semblable à lui, un humain dans le corps d'un animal, résolument animal, qui parlait son langage. Sirius reprit forme humaine, un peu étourdi, mais avec un grand sourire de victoire.

" Ça fait comment ? " demanda aussitôt James.

" C'est bizarre... Mais c'est pas désagréable... Le livre avait raison, je pouvais réfléchir, mais je voyais tout avec les yeux d'un chien. Mon odorat était plus fort, mais ma vue était différente, presque en noir et blanc. Mais ça ne me gênait pas. "

" En tout cas, tu avais l'air impressionnant. Ça va, Pete ? "

Peter tremblait des pieds à la tête.

" Quoi ? " demanda Sirius, désarçonné.

" Regarde ton livre... "

Sirius regarda la couverture de son livre d'Animagus ; le portrait de l'animal y figurait.

" Waouh ! Un Sinistros ! "

" Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un chien, je t'aurais pris pour un ours. " dit James en riant. " Jamais vu un chien aussi gros. Ni aussi poilu. "

" La prochaine fois, pensez à prévoir un miroir... "

Aucun d'eux n'était rassuré à l'idée d'enfermer Sirius avec Remus.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on dira à ton père s'il te mord ? Ou s'il te tue ? "

" Il ne m'arrivera rien... "

" C'est trop risqué, Sirius. "

" Trop risqué ? C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça ! " Sirius gesticulait dans la pièce, désignant Remus. " Quand tu sauras te transformer aussi, tu diras quoi ? Que finalement, tu ne veux plus ? "

" Quand je saurai me transformer aussi, on sera deux pour le contrôler s'il perd le contrôle. "

" James, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis énorme, je ressemble à un ours. Les loups-garous adolescents ne sont pas grands, je suis plus fort que lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je veux essayer. "

" Ça, j'ai bien compris... "

Sirius gronda.

" Ça va, pas la peine de jouer le fauve ! Je veux qu'on attende d'être deux. Tu es peut-être costaud, mais on ne sait pas comment il va réagir, il peut te blesser. Ça serait crétin de tout foirer au premier essai. "

Sirius haussa les épaules.

" Je sais que je peux le faire. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance... "

" On te fait confiance, Sirius. " dit Remus en s'approchant d'eux. " C'est au loup qu'on ne fait pas confiance. Même moi. Ne prends pas ce risque. "

Sirius sortit et claqua la porte.

" Il a compris. " dit James en regardant le bois qui vibrait encore.

* * *

Pour se faire pardonner, James mit les bouchées doubles afin d'être prêt pour les grandes vacances. En même temps, il travaillait dur pour les examens. C'était le seul moment de l'année où lui et Sirius semblaient se donner de la peine pour leur travail. Cette année, leur honneur était en jeu. Ils avaient perdu tant de points en punition pour leurs farces qu'ils risquaient de perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le Quidditch était un bon moyen de gagner des points, et ils s'y appliquèrent, mais les Serdaigle avaient la même idée en tête et le match fut particulièrement serré. Le match finit par tourner en faveur des Gryffondor, grâce à James, mais avec un écart de seulement cent vingt points. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent les farces et travaillèrent dur en cours, cessant de répondre des âneries pour faire rire les autres quand l'envie leur en prenait. Les professeurs les félicitèrent pour ce zèle inattendu. Sitôt la Coupe gagnée – de justesse, mais l'honneur était sauf – les bêtises recommencèrent. Au manoir, cette fois. Ils passeraient un mois ensemble, puis James et Peter partiraient dans leurs familles. 

James atteint son but. A sa première transformation, comme il titubait un peu sur ses sabots fendus, les trois garçons le surnommèrent aussitôt Bambi. Il était brun tirant sur le rouge, avec des marques plus sombres sur la tête, à l'emplacement de ses lunettes. Ses bois étaient déjà bien développés. Après avoir pris un peu d'assurance sur ses jambes, il se mit à gambader, poursuivi par Sirius qui essayait de le faire tomber dans la rivière.

" Cette fois, je pense qu'on est prêts. " dit Sirius avec satisfaction après que James eut repris sa forme humaine. " Pete, tu en es où ? "

" A la connaissance de l'animal. " dit timidement Peter.

" Eh ben tu vois, ça avance... "

Sirius et James passèrent leur première nuit d'accompagnateurs de loup-garou dans la pièce sécurisée. Tout se passa bien. Il faisait nuageux depuis plusieurs jours et la lune était faible. Le loup les flaira avec attention, se montra plus calme avec Sirius qu'avec James, sans être réellement menaçant ; ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

A la fin des vacances, Remus et Sirius reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. C'était le matin, au petit-déjeuner. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas encore très réveillés mais Remus le fut brusquement en lisant sa lettre. 

" Je suis préfet ! "

" Quoi ? " grommela Sirius.

" Je suis préfet des Gryffondor, j'ai été nommé ! Réveille-toi ! "

Sirius le rejoignit et regarda la lettre.

" Félicitations, mon vieux... "

" Mouais. " dit Remus en fixant l'écriture de Mc Gonagall. " C'est un cadeau empoisonné. "

" Comment ça ? " demanda Sirius en mordant dans son toast.

" Sirius, dis-moi que ton intelligence sert à autre chose que concevoir et exécuter des plans maléfiques... Mc Gonagall veut que je vous surveille. "

" Oh. " Sirius avala, posa son toast et réfléchit un moment.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. " dit-il enfin avec un visage rassurant.

Remus se sentit brusquement soulagé. Est-ce que Sirius avait décidé de continuer la trêve commencée à la fin de l'année précédente ? Son ami reprit la parole.

" On sera extrêmement discrets. "

Remus écrivit à James et Peter, qui le félicitèrent de même. Il renonça, avant même d'avoir commencé, à toute tentative pour faire comprendre aux deux garçons l'aspect délicat de sa position. Il verrait plus tard. Il aurait amplement l'occasion de voir plus tard.

* * *

Comme les années précédentes, le banquet de rentrée fut le théâtre d'une chanson dramatique du Choixpeau et d'une minute de silence pour les morts de l'été. On pouvait dire au premier coup d'œil quels élèves avaient passé l'été au château, ou dans leur famille moldue, et lesquels étaient allés dans leur famille sorcière. Les seconds étaient arrivés le visage fermé, ou au contraire exagérément réjouis de retrouver l'école. 

La rentrée de la cinquième année fut le début de la course aux BUSE. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne. Les professeurs donnèrent le ton dès le début, et chaque cours de la première journée donna lieu à une pile de devoirs.

" On n'en a jamais eu autant. " dit Sirius, penché sur leur table dans la Salle Commune. Vous vous rappelez en première année, quand on se demandait comment on s'en sortirait ? "

" C'était le bon temps... "

" Ne m'en parle pas. "

" Je préfère maintenant. " dit Peter. " Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je sais que vous ne cesserez jamais de faire des blagues idiotes qui nous font perdre des points pour rien. "

Mais le temps de l'innocence était définitivement terminé. Ce n'étaient plus les blagues qui agitaient l'école. C'était les bagarres quotidiennes entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons, puis, par contagion, des bagarres entre n'importe quelle maison. Mme Bibine avait fait arrêter un match Serdaigle / Gryffondor qui avait tourné au pugilat, et menacé de suspendre les matchs de Quidditch si les choses continuaient ainsi. Mais son autorité ne s'étendait que sur le terrain. Alors, les matchs de Quidditch se déroulaient dans une ambiance tendue, et un chaos difficilement contrôlé régnait à l'école. Les retenues et les pertes de points pleuvaient sans effet. Même Peter s'était battu, même Gabriel, et les filles s'y mettaient aussi, même si pas aussi sauvagement que les garçons. Remus avait perdu des dents, que Mme Pomfresh avait fait repousser à l'aide d'une potion au goût atroce. Sirius avait eu le nez cassé, des côtes cassées aussi. Un élève avait eu des vertèbres déplacées et son agresseur avait failli être renvoyé de l'école, mais il avait été gardé quand l'enquête avait prouvé qu'il avait été provoqué.

La Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle de nombreux élèves s'étaient abonnés, annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles qui tombaient maintenant quotidiennement : agressions, vols, meurtres, blessés graves plongés dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste. Un jour, Remus y vit le nom du grand-père de Sirius. Sirius manqua les cours quelques jours et, quand il revint, refusa de leur parler. Il devenait plus sauvage.

Les nuits de pleine lune se succédèrent. Au début, Sirius devait se glisser sous les branches du Saule Cogneur pour appuyer sur le nœud qui leur permettait de passer ; puis, enfin, juste avant les vacances de Pâques, Peter sut se transformer et remplit cette tâche. A ce stade, Remus allait mieux. Il ne se contrôlait toujours pas, mais il commençait à avoir des souvenirs de leurs jeux dans la maison.

Ils choisirent de se trouver des surnoms. L'idée venait de Peter, pour une fois, à cause des livres policiers moldus qu'il lisait. Ils choisirent des noms qui rappelaient leurs animaux. Sirius, qui avait manqué de s'appeler Sinistros, choisit le nom de Patmol. James, en hommage à ses cheveux ébouriffés, composa le mot Cornedrue. Peter hésita longtemps et finit par se ranger à la proposition de James, Queudver, à cause de sa queue lisse et rose. Remus refusa un moment le surnom que les trois garçons lui donnaient parfois : Lunard. Il trouvait que ça invitait les jeux de mots idiots. Comme il ne trouvait pas d'autre idée, il finit par céder.

Les BUSE arrivèrent. Remus, qui travaillait régulièrement depuis son entrée à Poudlard, réussit à garder son calme dans l'agitation soudaine qui s'était emparée des cinquième année. Peter et Sirius restèrent dans leurs catégories respectives : le juste à la moyenne et le champion toutes catégories. En revanche, James était très inquiet. Alors que Sirius n'avait strictement aucun effort à faire pour garder sa place, lui devait travailler s'il voulait tenir le second rang qui lui valait l'admiration de ses camarades et la relative indulgence des professeurs. Mais cette année-là, il avait passé plus de temps à faire le joli cœur auprès des filles (sujet inépuisable de plaisanteries pour ses amis) qu'à apprendre ses cours. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dos au mur.

" Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. "

Bien que surpris par la proposition de Sirius, James accepta. Les deux garçons se mirent à travailler tous les soirs ensemble, tard, et James se rassura peu à peu.

Remus ne reconnaissait plus Sirius. Jusque là chien fou, parfois plus que pénible, Sirius avait mûri à toute vitesse, s'était assombri aussi. Il riait toujours avec eux, faisait toujours des blagues idiotes et méchantes aux Serpentard et à Rogue en particulier, mais il s'isolait parfois aussi, ne faisait plus l'idiot en cours et cherchait moins la bagarre, même s'il était toujours un adversaire redoutable quand on le provoquait.

Il en discuta un soir avec Lily. La jeune rousse, qui devenait de plus en plus belle au fil des années, faisait toujours partie de leur bande, mais elle ne supportait pas le machisme de Sirius et James, et les voyait moins. Peter devenait stupide devant tout étudiant pourvu de deux chromosomes X et âgé de plus de douze ans. Remus était resté ami avec Lily et allait souvent discuter avec elle quand l'attitude des garçons lui pesait, ou quand il voulait se faire materner un peu. Ils parlèrent longuement du cas Sirius Black, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que le jeune homme, jusque-là très infantile dans son comportement, avait brusquement réalisé à la mort de son grand-père que lui aussi devrait devenir adulte un jour. Lily appréciait le changement ; tout le monde l'appréciait, en fait, même si au début ils s'étaient inquiétés, surtout après la mort de son grand-père, lorsqu'il avait refusé de leur parler. Il ne leur en avait jamais parlé.

* * *

Un soir, les quatre garçons étaient assis dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'offraient une soirée de repos. Sirius lisait, Remus et Peter jouaient aux cartes et James était plongé dans un magazine. Un crayon à la main, il se concentrait sur un problèmes de mots croisés sorciers. Il s'était découvert une passion pour les mots croisés lorsque Sirius s'était découvert une passion pour la solitude. 

James fulminait, effaçait ce qu'il avait écrit, recommençait. Les lignes se gondolaient et lui compliquaient notablement la tâche. Sirius levait souvent les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. D'habitude, il ne se laissait pas distraire facilement de sa lecture, ils pouvaient faire une bataille de polochons sans le déranger, mais cette fois quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de se concentrer.

Il finit par éclater.

" James, arrête de faire l'andouille ! Evidemment que ce n'est pas ça ! "

" Quoi ? "

" Le 7, c'est bourrue, pas bourrée. Et le F, c'est salissures. Et le A, c'est somnambule. "

" Tu vois ma page de mots croisés ? "

" Non, triple buse, je ne la vois pas, je suis à trois mètres de toi et tu tournes le dos au feu. "

" Comment tu connais les mots, alors ? Tu as regardé mon magazine ou tu as amélioré le sort de Transparence ? "

Sirius eut un sourire légèrement intimidé.

" Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai eu mes dons de Porteur ? "

" Oui... "

" Dedans, il y avait des capacités de télépathie, que je devais encore développer. "

" Et tu les as développées ? Tu es télépathe ? "

" C'est ça, crie-le à voix haute, que toute l'école soit au courant... Non, ça commence tout juste, mais tu pensais tellement fort que c'est comme si j'avais le magazine sous les yeux. "

" Oh bon sang... Tu peux lire dans la tête des profs ? "

" Ça me servirait à quoi ? Je sais tout. De toutes manières, je ne peux pas encore lire volontairement, ni bloquer les images qui arrivent, quand elles arrivent. Je suis impatient de maîtriser les choses d'avantage, parce que pour l'instant c'est pénible. Si tu voyais ce que pense Timothy Mattson quand il passe devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles... "

" Il pense quoi ? "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Si je vous le dis, le pauvre Pete ici présent sera traumatisé à vie. Franchement, ce gars devrait se faire soigner. "

" Laisse-moi deviner, aux sels de bromure ? "

" Par exemple. "

Remus éclata de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Laisse tomber, Pete. C'est pas de ton âge. "

Remus revint à la question de la télépathie. Il avait remarqué que quand il avait abordé le sujet, Sirius avait serré contre lui le livre qu'il lisait, comme pour le leur dissimuler. Les autres ne l'avaient pas vu, mais lui pouvait déceler d'infimes changements de comportement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lis, là ? "

Démasqué, Sirius leva son livre. Sur la couverture, ils lurent _Introduction à la télépathie en douze étapes_, par le professeur Gontran Céphale.

" C'est un bouquin de la bibliothèque. "

Remus s'approcha et prit l'ouvrage dans les mains.

" Il a plus de 25 ans et il est quasiment neuf... Il ne doit pas beaucoup servir. "

Peter et James s'approchèrent à leur tour. Remus tendit le livre à James, qui tourna les pages et s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

" Oh, cool ! "

" Tu l'es ? " demanda Sirius, les yeux ronds et un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Ben, on dirait que oui... Chouette, le dessin. "

Remus se pencha par dessus son épaule et vit une image d'une jeune femme très peu vêtue, assise sur une plage. Le bas de la page portait la phrase : " Si vous pouvez voir cette femme, vous présentez des dons de télépathie à cultiver. Si vous voyez un cochon, vos dons sont assez médiocres, mais essayez toujours. Sinon, désolé. Faites fonctionner votre imagination. Avis à la première catégorie : abandonnez toute idée de faire la connaissance de cette jeune femme, elle a vécu il y a trois cents ans. Désolé. "

" Monsieur Céphale a l'esprit mal placé et c'est un petit comique. " commenta James.

" Oh, les limites de la décence sont respectées... Peter, ça va ? "

" Je ne vois rien. " dit l'adolescent d'un ton déconfit.

" C'est pas grave. De toutes façons, elle a des boutons et un gros nez. "

" Sirius, tu nous prêtes le bouquin ? "

" Si vous voulez... Mais rendez-le moi à temps pour que je le ramène à Mme Pince. C'est un catégorie 3, j'ai seulement une semaine pour le lire. "

" C'est trop court... " dit James en parcourant les pages.

" On trouverait peut-être le même sur le Chemin de Traverse. "

Il était convenu que Sirius et Remus passeraient l'été chez Procyon, qui habitait à Londres.

Remus et James durent se contenter de la première étape du livre (Sirius en était à la quatrième) avant de rendre le livre. Les BUSE approchaient à grands pas.

* * *

(A/N : les lecteurs de _Procès_ se souviennent peut-être que les épreuves des BUSE que j'ai décrites ne correspondent pas à celles racontées dans le cinquième livre. Il n'était pas paru à l'époque. Je vais briser mon habitude de garder les mêmes événements dans mes différentes histoires HP pour coller à ce qui est décrit dans le tome 5.)

* * *

Les épreuves des BUSE se déroulaient en deux temps : théorie le matin, pratique l'après-midi. Les épreuves avaient lieu sur deux semaines, du lundi 6 au jeudi 16 juin (A/N : 1976. Vous pouvez vérifier...). Les examinateurs arrivèrent la veille des épreuves. C'étaient tous de vieux professeurs ridés et voûtés, si vieux que les élèves se demandèrent s'ils enseignaient encore. 

Comme personne n'était vraiment au courant et que leurs aînés ne voulaient rien raconter, les plus folles spéculations couraient sur le déroulement et l'intitulé des épreuves. Les élèves étaient donc plus ou moins impatients de commencer, pour voir à quoi ça ressemblerait.

Le premier jour, ils avaient Potions. L'examen, découvrit Remus, portait sur ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la première année. Il s'en tira honnêtement, particulièrement à l'examen pratique de l'après-midi ; son odorat joua en sa faveur pour obtenir le degré de cuisson exact de sa potion, et donc la couleur parfaite. Le mardi, ils eurent Botanique. En théorie, ils durent entre autres classer vingt plantes selon leur degré de toxicité et identifier les maladies de plantes d'après les symptômes décrits. L'après-midi, ils durent rempoter des plantes, cueillir des ronces lianes sans se faire griffer et préparer des engrais. Comme à chaque fois, Remus regretta son odorat surdéveloppé ; Sirius avait le même problème.

Remus n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'Astronomie théorique et l'épreuve le lui rendit bien. Il ne sut répondre qu'à deux tiers des questions, et était sûr de s'être trompé. La nuit, avec sa carte, il s'en tira mieux. Le jeudi matin, ils n'avaient rien Peter se plongea dans ses notes d'Histoire pour une dernière révision. Remus estima s'être bien tiré de l'épreuve. Le vendredi consacra Sirius et James lors de l'épreuve pratique de Sortilèges. Il n'était pas passé en même temps qu'eux, mais il eut les échos. Un des professeurs avait déclaré que Sirius avait le niveau des ASPICs.

" Ne laisse pas ta tête trop se gonfler. On a encore plusieurs épreuves à passer, ça serait bête que tu ne puisses plus entrer dans la Grande Salle. "

Le week-end se passa à réviser, même pour Sirius. Il avait pris la décision d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles.

" Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au-dessus d'Exceptionnel ? "

" Ma très chère Lily, je vise la note EE. "

" EE ? "

" Exceptionnellement Exceptionnel. "

Ils rirent tous. Sirius n'avait aucune difficulté, c'était notoire chez les Gryffondor, mais les autres maisons le savaient moins et les élèves le fixaient avec les yeux ronds pendant les épreuves : en théorie, il terminait avant tout le monde et en pratique, il sidérait toujours les examinateurs.

Le lundi, ils passèrent l'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Remus n'eut aucune difficulté pendant l'épreuve théorique. Ses étés passés chez le grand-père de Sirius lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses. L'après-midi, le professeur leur fit nourrir et manipuler plusieurs animaux ; en dehors de ceux qui refusaient de l'approcher, Remus estima s'en être bien sorti. Le mardi, Remus quitta ses amis pour passer ses épreuves de Runes ; le matin, ils durent retracer l'histoire des runes et firent une dictée ; l'après-midi, un exercice de traduction. Le mercredi fut le jour le plus agréable ; c'était l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Remus avait toujours été particulièrement doué dans cette matière, c'était la seule où il pouvait battre James. Au début de l'épreuve théorique, Sirius lui envoya un court message télépathique (après plusieurs lectures du livre à la bibliothèque, ils pouvaient recevoir les messages de Sirius) lui disant de regarder la question dix. Remus regarda et retint un éclat de rire. Il fallait citer cinq caractéristiques différenciant le loup-garou du loup. Il aurait pu en citer quinze mais se retint ; cela paraîtrait suspect. Il répondit aux questions sans difficultés, s'amusant à réciter le curriculum vitae complet des créatures qu'on lui demandait de décrire. L'après-midi, il échappa heureusement à l'Epouvantard ; il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette sphère blanche.

La dernière épreuve était Métamorphoses. Un silence absolu régnait dans la Grande Salle pendant l'épreuve ; même les plumes grattaient moins fort. C'était très ardu. Remus s'en tira honnêtement, assez en tout cas pour atteindre Acceptable. Et ce fut enfin fini.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Remus quitta l'école par le Poudlard Express avec les autres élèves. A la gare, les sorciers se retournaient sur Procyon. Remus trouva le vieil homme plus petit que dans son souvenir. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait que onze ans et demi... En revanche, son regard était différent, c'était sûr. 

Sirius lui avait expliqué la particularité de la maison, qui n'apparaissaient qu'aux gens qui croyaient en elle ; Remus fut rassuré de la voir se dessiner, même si elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine. A l'intérieur, toutefois, il fut rassurée. Mansardée, biscornue, mais réussissant à être spacieuse, la maison de Procyon lui rappela le grenier de ses parents, où il allait parfois quand il était enfant.

Sirius acheta deux exemplaires du livre d'introduction à la télépathie sur le Chemin de Traverse et en envoya un à James. Ils sortaient presque tous les jours, accompagnés de Procyon. Le vieil homme ne craignait pas Voldemort.

" Les Mangemorts ne s'intéressent pas aux vieillards décrépits comme moi. Et tout décrépit que je suis, je peux encore transplaner en vous transportant tous les deux. "

Ils achetèrent des robes de soirée en velours, Sirius en bleu cyan orné de licornes plus sombres, Remus en indigo. Ils parlèrent avec Procyon comme des adultes, de Voldemort, de la guerre, des mages noirs précédents. Ils racontèrent leur entraînement Animagi, Poudlard, leur télépathie. Procyon était télépathe lui aussi et il les aida à s'entraîner. Ils notèrent ses conseils pour James qu'ils ne reverraient que dans le train.

La Gazette du Sorcier racontait les décisions du Ministère. Bartémius Croupton avait augmenté les droits des Aurors.

" Billevesées. " grommela Procyon. " Pour un effet positif, il y aura vingt catastrophes. Croupton n'a que de l'air qui lui passe entre les oreilles. Ne répétez pas ça à l'école, les garçons. "

* * *

A/N : 8 pages, ça vous ira ? J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je vous avoue que j'étais assez inquiète au début, ça fait un bail que je ne m'étais pas occupée de cette histoire... Je me suis amusée à voir comment j'avais traité la quatrième année au lance-pierre. Il se passe pourtant beaucoup de choses cette année là, mais je n'avais pas envie de tout raconter et ça aurait été trop pénible à lire. Alors j'ai foncé dans le temps (à Alex : il paraît que ça s'appelle un sommaire. Je te dis pas le terme qui prête bien à confusion... Voilà, c'était la petite private joke du jour). 

(sourire) Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, en commençant cette histoire, que je devrais écrire autant de chansons du Choixpeau ! Il y en a encore une qui arrive, et je ne sais pas s'il y en aura une pour la septième année (faut déjà voir ce qui se passera d'ici là...) Et toutes différentes, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire celle-là... Alors que le reste du chapitre est venu facilement.

Review ! S'il vous plait... Je vous en supplie... Je tombe à genoux devant vous... (bruit : paf ! Je suis sur du parquet.) Allez, quoi... Pour me faire plaisir... Même si c'est juste pour marquer " je m'appelle (insérer votre nom ici) et j'ai lu cette histoire. "

Vu la quantité de choses à raconter, le prochain chapitre sera consacré entièrement à la sixième année.

IMPORTANT : JE RECHERCHE TOUJOURS UN TRADUCTEUR DU FRANÇAIS VERS L'ANGLAIS, POUR L'ENSEMBLE DE MES HISTOIRES. SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉ, ENVOYEZ-MOI UN MAIL AVEC LE TITRE DE L'HISTOIRE.


	9. Chap 9 : Alors c'est ça, l'âge bête ?

A/N : réponse aux reviews... Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ? Alex, tu me fais de la peine, là. C'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir dit de reviewer ! Oui, je sais que tu as sûrement une très bonne raison (en tout cas, tu as intérêt. L'argument " Je suis en vacances, éloignée de tout ordinateur " est valable... de justesse.).

Réponse à **la** review, donc...

**Khiêna :** Aïe! Te fais pas trop mal en te jetant sur le parquet tout de même! Comment tu veux continuer à assurer l'équilibre psychique de tes lecteurs si tu as les deux poignets cassés?  
Bref, j'étais super contente de découvrir que tu avais updaté, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre moi aussi ( bon, y'a Peter mais il est obligatoire donc... ) Je trouve toujours sympa de retrouver des éléments de tes autres histoires dans celle-ci. Ah, et tu fais vraiment dans le détails dis donc, avec les dates des exams au jour près! je suis sciée! Bonne continuation!

_Réponse _: Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre, j'étais dans une frénésie de clavier : cette histoire, la traduction que je publie en même temps, et deux travaux pour ma fac. Je me suis fait une tendinite au poignet... Eh oui, Peter est obligatoire. Il n'est pas encore passé du côté obscur. Le plus difficile reste de lui trouver une utilité ! Je me suis pas mal débrouillée dans ce chapitre... Je prends un malin plaisir à relier mes histoires. Et aussi à rendre les choses le plus crédible possibles ; ravie de voir que ça marche ! Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Alors c'est ça, l'âge bête ? 

" Remus, arrête de tourner en rond comme un loup en cage. Tu me fatigues. Les hiboux n'arriveront pas plus vite. "

Remus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et vissa son regard sur la fenêtre. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il guettait les hiboux de Poudlard, qui devaient apporter les résultats de leurs BUSE. Sirius ne s'en faisait pas du tout : évidemment, il était certain de tout avoir.

Remus savait qu'il passait en sixième année, mais s'inquiétait du nombre de ses BUSE. L'année précédente, ils avaient dû choisir leur orientation, en piochant parmi des dizaines de carrières différentes. Remus voulait s'orienter vers la médecine. Il le souhaitait assez fort pour passer par-dessus une obstacle de taille : l'École de Médico-Magie de Sainte Mangouste n'acceptait pas les loups-garous. Remus devrait aller dans une université moldue. Pour ça, il lui fallait une équivalence de diplôme, qu'il n'obtiendrait que s'il avait 6 BUSE et 12 ASPIC.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. Sirius voulait devenir Auror, James le suivrait probablement. Gabriel avait décidé de travailler au Ministère ; depuis, il relisait sans arrêt sa brochure et leur parlait d'un ton pompeux ; il foudroyait James et Sirius du regard le matin, le lendemain d'une expédition de nuit, et regrettait à voix haute de ne pas être Préfet pour pouvoir sévir.

Quand il ne guettait pas les hiboux (histoire de bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Procyon recevait souvent du courrier) et qu'il ne s'amusait pas avec Sirius, Remus était livré à lui-même. Il faisait ses devoirs, lisait et réfléchissait. Il y avait des centaines de livres chez Procyon. Remus connaissait par cœur _Gueule de Loup, Cœur d'Homme_. Sirius passait des heures tous les jours avec Procyon, pour travailler ses pouvoirs, ses particularités et son rôle de Porteur Llewellyn. Remus n'était pas étonné par le sérieux de son chien fou d'ami. Quand l'enjeu était de taille, Sirius pouvait travailler dur. En classe, il s'ennuyait. Peut-être qu'être une Etoile Filante n'avait pas que des avantages.

Quand il était assis dans sa chambre mansardée, un livre à la main, chargé de s'occuper sans quitter la maison, Remus se sentait un peu délaissé.

* * *

Un matin, enfin, deux chouettes trempées entrèrent dans la salle à manger en secouant leurs plumes. Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent pour prendre les lettres attachées à leur pattes. Le cachet était celui de Poudlard. Ils déroulèrent les parchemins le plus vite possible, c'est à dire très peu. Les fibres imbibées d'eau se déchiraient par endroits. 

...REVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTA...

Notes suffisantes :

Optimal (O)

...fort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Notes insuffisantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

...us Black a obtenu :

...mancie : E

Astronomie : O

...que : E

...se contre les Forces du mal : O

Histoire de la Magie : E

Métamorphose : O

Potions : O

Soins aux créatures Magiques : O

Sortilèges : O

Bon, il fallait s'y attendre. Remus prit une grande inspiration et regarda ses résultats.

BREVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELLERIE ELE...

Notes suffisantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Notes insuffisantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

Remus Lupin a o...

Astronomie : E

Botanique : E

Défense contre les Forces du mal : O

Histoire de la Magie : A

Métamorphose : E

Potions : A

...unes : E

Soins aux créatures Magiques : E

Sortilèges : E

" Wouah, Remus, c'est superbe ! "

Remus fixait son parchemin sans chercher à maîtriser le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur le visage.

" J'ai réussi. "

" Réussi quoi ? "

Sirius concentré, regard inquisiteur, sourcils noirs froncés. Remus ne chercha pas à se dissimuler plus longtemps. Il expliqua son souhait, qu'il mûrissait depuis des années.

" Tu te sens vraiment prêt à étudier des années dans une université moldue ? Tu as vécu ainsi toute ton enfance, mais tu as découvert le monde sorcier, depuis. Tu risques d'être très dépaysé, d'avoir le sentiment d'être incomplet. "

" Je n'ai pas vraiment vécu en sorcier, ces temps-ci. "

Le visage de Procyon s'assombrit. Même si c'était vrai – puisqu'il était là pour les protéger, et les elfes pour s'occuper de la maison, les deux garçons n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie pendant les vacances.

" Je suis désolé. "

" Il n'y a pas de mal. A ton âge, on parle souvent avant de réfléchir. "

" Je ne pourrai jamais faire d'études dans le monde sorcier. Dans le monde moldu, même si je dois renoncer à utiliser mes pouvoirs, je pourrai m'intégrer. Même si les autres étudiants remarquent que je deviens malade une fois par mois, il ne pourront pas imaginer ce que je suis. "

" Ce n'est pas ta seule caractéristique. C'est long, les études de médecine. C'est un grand engagement. "

" Je suis vraiment décidé. "

" Je le vois. Je sais que tu peux le faire, mais je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que tu devras traverser. Cela coûte cher, également. Les études, l'appartement, les livres... "

" J'ai de l'argent. " dit Remus, un peu gêné. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. " Mes parents avaient fait des réserves pour moi. "

" Très bien, alors. Mais si un jour, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu as besoin d'aide, je serai toujours là. D'accord ? "

" D'accord. "

" Toi aussi, Sirius. "

" Je sais. "

* * *

Ils écrivirent à James et Peter, pour leur apprendre leurs résultats. Les réponses arrivèrent dans la journée. James avait obtenu 9 BUSE. Peter, 6. Remus se dit qu'il ne ferait jamais mieux. Peter était parfois un simple acte de charité, même si c'était désagréable à supporter. 

Ils retrouvèrent James et l'acte de charité sur le quai de la gare. Remus alla rejoindre les préfets ; la réunion dura un moment. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, presque à l'heure du déjeuner, il trouva Sirius dans le couloir avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Dès qu'il fut entrée dans le compartiment et refermé la porte, Lily déclara :

" Elle s'appelle Camille, c'est une amie à moi, elle est à Serdaigle, elle a passé l'été avec moi et Sirius et elle sont amis depuis votre troisième année. Il vous l'a caché parce qu'il avait peur que vous vous moquiez de lui et que vous embêtiez Camille. "

" Et pourquoi il ne le cache plus, maintenant ? " demanda bêtement Remus.

Lily éclata de rire.

" A ton avis ? "

Remus ne répondit rien et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il capta le regard de James.

" Vous avez passé un bon été ? "

" Du tonnerre. " déclara James avec sarcasme. " Jamais passé un meilleur été de toute ma vie. J'ai été coincé à la maison pendant deux mois. Vous ne m'avez presque pas écrit, bande de lâches ! "

" La télépathie, ça avance ? " demanda Remus avec toute la perfidie dont il était capable.

James rougit.

" Et toi, Peter ? "

" Ça allait. "

" Tu as eu de bons résultats aux BUSE, Lily ? "

" J'en ai eu 8. J'ai raté la Divination. Aucun regret. Je crois que je l'ai fait un peu exprès. "

" Lily la rebelle ! " s'exclama James.

Lily le fixa. James devint plus écarlate qu'un homard cuit à point. Remus et Peter camouflèrent leur fou rire en une atroce quinte de toux.

* * *

J'ai été un chapeau normal

Ordinaire, même plutôt banal

Mais ce qui pourra plus vous plaire

C'est connaît' mon propriétaire

C'était Gryffondor

Godric, plus encore

Un des fondateurs

De ce lieu majeur

Aucune vie n'est éternelle

Et lorsque la fin vous appelle

Il faut savoir dire au revoir

Et surtout passer le pouvoir

J'ai été choisi

Et tous réunis

M'ont fait conserver

Leurs précieuses pensées

Ainsi, mille ans après cela

Arrivés à l'heure du choix

Qui décidera de sept ans

Tout' votre vie d'adolescent

C'est moi qui choisis

Qui vous répartis

Par ma réflexion

Dans une des maisons

Les Gryffondor sont courageux

Hardis et miséricordieux

Ils se prennent parfois pour des rois

Même si ce n'est pas le cas

Poufsouffle sont les plus travailleurs

Ceux qui mettent le plus de cœur

Ne les prenez pas pour des lents

Car ils sont parfois surprenants

Serdaigle, c'est l'intelligence

Par qui ils raisonnent et avancent

Ils ont un esprit élevé

Mais ne sont pas privilégiés

Serpentard mène l'art de la ruse

Parfois, c'est vrai, ils en abusent

Mais ils ne sont pas tous félons

Ils peuvent aussi avoir raison

Venez tous vers moi

Laissez-moi le choix

De bien vous trier

Et vous installer.

(A/N : Ayez de la compassion envers le Choixpeau qui doit en pondre une différente tous les ans !)

* * *

Les étudiants qui avaient survécu aux BUSE avaient un emploi du temps plus léger et les matières qu'ils voulaient. Remus en avait gardé 5 : Potions, Botanique, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du mal. En dehors de Botanique, il retrouvait James et Sirius – et Lily, qui suivait comme les inséparables une spécialisation " Auror ". Peter s'était écarté ; sur les conseils de sa mère, il suivait des études pour un poste basique au Ministère. Ils ne le voyaient qu'en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du mal ; il avait aussi continué son cours de Graphismes Magiques, qu'il avait pris en troisième année à cause de sa passion pour le dessin (A/N : amis lecteurs de UVRELQ, ayez une idée de la bassesse morale de mon partenaire dans le crime, Eric, en sachant qu'il a prononcé la phrase suivante " Sa passion pour le dessin a abouti lorsqu'il s'est fait graver une tête de mort sur l'avant-bras. " Oui, je sais qu'Éric n'est qu'un morceau de ma personnalité et non un individu à part entière. Mais si je ne l'avais pas gardé toutes ces années (je l'ai créé quand j'avais 9 ans, remember), je ne serais sans doute pas écrivain. Faites avec ma bizarrerie).

* * *

Etrange période. Ils étaient encore enfants, mais leurs corps devenaient adultes. Il leur manquait encore quelques centimètres et pas mal de muscles, mais ça se dessinait. Sirius, bien que le plus jeune – il aurait seize ans dans quelques jours – était le plus grand et le plus beau d'eux quatre. Même en gardant ses cheveux tondus à ras, contrairement à la plupart des garçons qui tentaient de cacher leur acné et leur mal de vivre derrière des cheveux qui leur tombaient dans la nuque, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Il avait brisé de nombreux cœurs en s'affichant ouvertement avec Camille. James, lui, semblait trouver un intérêt tout nouveau en Lily, qui le jugeait encore immature et préférait qu'ils restent amis pour l'instant. 

Au début, Remus s'amusa du trouble de son ami en présence de la belle rousse, mais un certain comique du destin – pour être honnête, il devait bien appeler ça de la justice – le fit, lui aussi, rougir et devenir incapable de pensée cohérente en présence de certain membre de la communauté féminine de Poudlard, une petite brune de quatrième année ; Tara Caldwell, pour la nommer. Elle était plus jeune que lui, et ses amis ne se privaient pas de lui en faire la remarque.

" Fais attention, Remus, dans un an, on risque de t'accuser de détournement de mineure. "

Remus fixa James avec ce qu'il espérait être du flegme. Monsieur " mes cheveux sont si en pétard que les hérissons n'osent pas me regarder en face " était capable de rester parfaitement impassible s'il le désirait. C'était sûrement dû à sa nature d'herbivore ; Remus l'en enviait beaucoup, qui était gouverné par ses pulsions. Sirius pouvait s'en accommoder, mais pas lui.

" Comme notre cher Sirius le sait déjà, les filles sont plus mûres que les garçons, ce qui est bien utile dans son cas. " Sirius lui lança un regard noir, sans insister toutefois. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Bien que plus jeune, Sirius était plus mûr que James. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Selon ses propres dires, Sirius avait sagement laissé à James la gérance de leur petit groupe, et alors que James devait jongler avec leurs emplois du temps pour leur ménager des moments à comploter, réfléchir à la logistique de leurs blagues et inventer de nouvelles excuses à rôder dans les couloirs, Sirius profitait tranquillement et pouvait se montrer vraiment crétin.

" De plus, contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier dès la sortie de l'école. "

James ricana comme il le pouvait, alors que Sirius et Peter se pliaient en deux en riant aux éclats.

Alors que ses amis se débattaient avec des questions métaphysiques de cadeaux, fleurs et sorties à Pré au Lard, Peter était plus boutonneux que jamais et n'avait aucun succès auprès des filles, même les délaissées et désespérées de septième année.

* * *

Jusqu'à l'année précédente, leurs sorties à Pré au Lard consistaient en dégustations de Bièraubeurre chez Mme Rosmerta – leur meilleur public dans toute l'Écosse – en séances interminables chez Zonko, en lectures à la librairie, en étude d'échantillons chez Honeydukes, à faire les zouaves autour de la Cabane Hurlante et à se promener aux alentours. Un tel emploi du temps demandait une certain rapidité et une bonne organisation. Autant de raisons pour lesquelles, lorsqu'ils se rendirent avec leurs dulcinées au salon de thé de Pré au Lard, chez Mme Pieddodu, l'après-midi leur parut long. Le salon de thé était un petit établissement dans les tons de beige et de rose, surchargé de rubans, de dentelles, de froufrous divers et de jolis petits meubles aux complexes volutes. 

Les filles leur avait réclamé en cœur et avec insistance, sur le chemin, qu'ils s'installent _séparément._ Aussi, Remus et Tara s'assirent dans le fond de la salle, près d'un panneau de faux marbre (A/N : je suis allée une fois dans un salon de thé quand j'étais enfant, et c'est un des quelques souvenirs que j'ai), alors que Sirius et Camille prenaient place vers le milieu de la salle et que James et Lily s'installaient devant une fenêtre. Remus commanda deux chocolats – autant fêter cette occasion – et une assiette de gâteaux.

" Tu es déjà venu ici ? " demanda Tara en choisissant une tartelette aux myrtilles.

Mordant dans son gâteau champignon au café, Remus secoua la tête.

" Moi non plus, je ne connaissais pas, j'étais juste passée devant une fois. C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas ? "

Remus aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. La décoration était faite pour plaire aux filles, c'était évident, mais bon...

" Oui, j'aime bien. C'est très coquet. "

Tara attrapa sa tasse avec gourmandise. Remus sourit en l'imitant. Le chocolat était délicieux. Ils savourèrent leurs premières gorgées, rirent parce qu'ils avaient une moustache. Ils discutèrent de leurs cours, des professeurs, du château, de combien Peeves était pénible, la Grosse Dame à moitié gâteuse et Dumbledore paternaliste.

" Tu connais bien Pré au Lard ? "

" Pas vraiment. " dit Tara avec une légère moue, les mains serrant sa tasse levée à hauteur de son visage. Remus adorait quand elle était comme ça, ressemblant à une petite fille. C'était une tête, elle était la plus âgée de sa promotion, elle voulait toujours être la meilleure. Elle se montrait assez directive, même avec lui parfois. Ça l'amusait.

" Tu connais bien, toi ? "

" Pas mal. Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux. "

Le visage de Tara s'illumina.

" J'adorerais ! "

Remus se sentit fondre aussitôt. Elle n'avait qu'à sourire comme ça pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui ferait le grand tour. Il réfléchissait déjà à ce qui pourrait lui plaire le plus.

Ils finirent leurs chocolats et les gâteaux en papotant gaiement, payèrent et sortirent. Remus remarqua alors que Sirius et Camille étaient tendrement enlacés, et que James et Lily discutaient avec animation sous le regard énervé ou amusé des autres occupants.

Remus et Tara serrèrent leurs capes autour d'eux et partirent dans la rue. Tara ne connaissait que les Trois Balais, Gaichiffon et la Cabane Hurlante. Elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup approchée de la Cabane avec ses amies, même depuis qu'elle savait la vérité. Ils s'amusèrent à inventer des légendes extravagantes ; Tara riait tellement qu'elle s'accrocha à son bras pour garder l'équilibre, à sa plus grande joie. Remus l'emmena chez Honeydukes, où elle n'était jamais allée ; il y avait une diabétique dans son groupe d'amies. Ils firent un petit tour chez Zonko, chez Scribenpenne, à la poste, puis une promenade dans les plus belles rues du village. Ils y retrouvèrent James et Lily, puis Sirius et Camille sortant de la librairie. Ils rentrèrent ensemble.

* * *

" Je me réjouis vraiment pour vous, croyez-moi, mais pour nos réunions ça complique un peu les choses. " 

Peter avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient plus profiter de leurs sorties à Pré au Lard pour leurs réunions clandestines et leurs préparations de coups tordus. Maintenant, ils devaient se contenter du château et de leur temps libre. Le week-end, ils ne pouvaient faire que des réunions informelles, il y avait trop de monde dans la Salle Commune. Ils avaient bien des trous entre les cours, mais ça coïncidait mal ; une seule fois, le jeudi après-midi, ils avaient trois heures de liberté, pendant que Gabriel la balance était en Etude des Moldus. Pour leurs autres trous, et le week-end, ils devaient chercher une salle libre. La surveillance était trop stricte, et la Cape d'Invisibilité trop petite maintenant, pour qu'ils puissent se glisser dans la zone désaffectée ; Rusard aurait leur peau s'il les attrapait là-bas. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas sans ressources. James se promenait d'un air innocent dans les couloirs, Queudver perché sur l'épaule. Ses petites oreilles de rat étaient plus sensibles que sous sa forme humaine et il dénichait une salle sans aucun bruit. James y entrait avec, au besoin, un discret Alohomora, puis prévenait les deux autres par télépathie ; ils le rejoignaient en utilisant la cape d'Invisibilité, attendant un moment où le couloir était désert, et la réunion pouvait commencer.

" Lunard devient contrôlable. "

Remus, sentant venir un coup tordu, se tourna vers Sirius.

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends précisément par là ? "

" Eh bien... tu restes maintenant d'un calme olympien pendant les pleines lunes... Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le coin... je pense qu'on pourrait se balader un peu dans Pré au Lard. "

" Nous sommes plus grands et presque aussi forts que toi, " ajouta aussitôt James, révélant à Remus qu'ils avaient préparé ça à l'avance. " On pourra te maîtriser s'il y a un problème. "

" Comment ça, _pourra_ ? "

" On commencera par de petites balades, bien sûr. Dans la campagne, là où ne risque pas de croiser du monde. "

" Ne nous traite pas d'inconscients avant d'y avoir réfléchi. "

" C'est tout réfléchi. "

" Non, Rem. " dit Sirius en agitant le doigt d'un air moqueur. Bon sang, ce qu'il était gonflant. " Réfléchir, ça suppose de passer un moment au calme à bien examiner tous les aspects de la questions. Aspect numéro 1 : je suis le mieux placé pour dire que Lunard est contrôlable. Aspect numéro 2 : nous sommes effectivement plus forts, à nous deux, que toi. Aspect numéro 3 : nous ne tenons pas plus que toi à être responsables de l'éviscération d'un honnête citoyen de Pré au Lard. Aspect numéro 4 : il serait temps que tu te décoinces un peu, tu commences à ressembler à Gabriel. Enfin, aspect numéro 5 : qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'essayer ? "

" Très bien, je vais réfléchir. " dit Remus d'un ton pincé.

" La prochaine pleine lune est dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Tu as tout le temps. "

Remus préféra ne pas répondre. James, voyant le silence arriver, relança la conversation :

" Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée de Peter ? "

(A/N : qui a deviné ?)

* * *

Peter suivait un cours de Graphismes Magiques, où il apprenait les différents dessins qui permettaient de lancer ou d'augmenter un sort, et aussi les méthodes d'écriture magique. Lorsqu'ils avaient abordé – dans les grandes lignes – la manière de faire une carte magique, il en avait parlé aux autres, et ça avait fait tilt. Depuis un moment ils cherchaient un moyen de pouvoir circuler dans le château après le couvre-feu sans se faire pincer. 

" C'est très difficile. " les avait prévenus Peter. " J'ai demandé à des septième année de Serdaigle, et même eux ne font pas ça. Pas quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. "

" Tu n'es pas entré dans les détails, quand même ? "

" Non, je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils savaient faire. En défi, vous voyez ? "

" Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait rusé, ce petit... "

De longues recherches à la bibliothèque – c'était décidément surprenant, tout ce que la bibliothèque pouvait leur apporter pour leurs blagues – avaient confirmé la difficulté de la tâche. Il faudrait d'abord trouver un moyen que la carte s'adapte en temps réel aux transformations permanentes du château. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle détecte toute personne circulant dans le château et l'identifie.

L'intelligence surnaturelle de Sirius, qu'il n'utilisait qu'en partie, fut la seule chose qui leur permit de mener les choses à bien. Ses pouvoirs de Porteur les aidèrent aussi. Il pouvait déchiffrer n'importe quel code, et les murs du château étaient couverts de messages codés... Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour tous les répertorier, en se camouflant sous la cape pour se faufiler dans tous les recoins du château, y compris les dangereux. Il se blessa plusieurs fois, mais réussit toujours à faire passer cela pour de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il était dur à la douleur et excellent comédien – il était rentré une fois en boitant légèrement, alors qu'il avait une entorse du genou.

Il transportait en permanence sur lui un grand parchemin qui se recouvrait peu à peu d'un plan complexe. Plusieurs fois, bien sûr, ils lui demandèrent des détails sur la méthode qu'il employait, mais même quand il le leur expliquait le plus simplement possible, ils ne parvenaient pas à le comprendre. Ils comprirent vraiment, y compris l'intéressé, ce que signifiait être Porteur. En matière de magie, Sirius pouvait faire des choses qui les dépassaient totalement.

Lorsque l'anniversaire de Remus arriva, la carte du château était achevée, et une sortie à Pré au Lard avait permis d'y ajouter du terrain – en voyant le résultat, ils avaient décidé d'explorer plus loin que le château. Ça allait être si pratique !

Remus était l'aîné du groupe. Le 8 avril, il allait avoir 17 ans.

* * *

Etre majeur, pour un sorcier, c'était pouvoir faire de la magie hors de l'école, pouvoir transplaner (il savait déjà le faire ; en tant que loup-garou, il avait une grande facilité de déplacements ; il savait instinctivement transplaner, et la poudre de Cheminette lui obéissait infailliblement, même s'il marmonnait seulement sa destination), être responsable aux yeux de la justice – ce qui n'était pas un cadeau, vu l'époque. 

L'anniversaire de Remus tombait un vendredi. Cela leur permit de faire une petite fête dans la Salle Commune jusque tard, tous les quatre, avec les trois filles. Des cadeaux choisis : vêtements, talismans, longue lettre des parents de James, qui donna lieu à une interminable discussion. Ce n'était plus les rires et la frénésie des leurs anniversaires précédents.

Remus doutait qu'on devienne adulte du jour au lendemain.

* * *

Sirius était assis à la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert devant lui, la tête appuyée sur sa main. 

" Essaierais-tu de faire passer les connaissances de ce livre dans ta tête stérile par ton bras, ou est-ce que ton cerveau est déjà si surchargé par les illustrations que tu doives le soutenir ? "

" Fous-moi la paix, Snivellus. " grogna Sirius. Il était plongé dans les livres depuis deux heures, à chercher le moyen pour faire apparaître des personnes sur la carte, et n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Rogue s'assit posément en face de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " grogna Sirius en fermant le livre, se penchant légèrement en avant pour placer son ombre sur les quelques centimètres de ses notes qui dépassaient.

" J'avais une vague envie de m'amuser en voyant un chimpanzé essayer de lire. "

Ce petit jeu durait depuis le début de l'année. Rogue avait obtenu les mêmes notes que Sirius aux BUSE, et depuis, il le traitait en permanence de débile mental.

" Ta vague envie ne peut-elle pas se contenter de regarder Goyle tenter de recopier tes devoirs de potions sans faire trop de pâtés ? "

Nul. Absolument nul.

Les notes de Sirius cherchèrent soudain à lui échapper des mains. Il serra les doigts dessus, contrant de son mieux le sort de Rogue. Ne pouvant rétorquer par la magie – mineur, il serait détecté – il envoya un grand coup de pied en avant. Rogue tressaillit à peine, même si Sirius était sûr de lui avoir heurté le tibia. La feuille cessa de tirer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire de si intéressant, en permanence à la bibliothèque ? "

" Est-ce que je te demande la marque de ton shampoing, Snivellus ? "

" Ça marche bien, tes cours de soutien avec Potter ? Il paraît qu'il arrive à faire tout ce que Pettigrow faisait en quatrième année. Il a fait des progrès, non ? "

Garde ton calme, garde ton calme...

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

Severus se pencha à son tour en avant.

" Savoir ce que tu fais avec tous ces bouquins de graphisme, et à regarder les murs depuis des semaines. "

" Va te faire désartibuler. "

" Qu'est-ce que les inscriptions d'un lieu magique de cette envergure peuvent avoir d'intéressant pour un bâtard comme toi ? "

" Le bâtard t'emmerde. "

Rogue secoua la tête avec un air de déception totale.

" Quel vocabulaire... Les Llewellyn ne s'arrangent pas. "

Sirius serra les poings jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de puiser dans ses dons et lui lancer un sortilège. Il se pencha autant qu'il pouvait, le visage à une vingtaine de centimètres de la peau blafarde de Rogue.

" Tu veux faire de l'exploration aussi, Snivellus ? Va au Saule Cogneur ce soir. Appuie sur le nœud à la base du tronc, il te laissera passer. "

" Messieurs, vous avez besoin d'aide ? " demanda la voix sèche de Mme Pince, qui devait les surveiller depuis le début de la discussion.

" Non, tout va bien. " dit Rogue en se levant et en s'éloignant.

* * *

Remus n'apprit les choses que le lendemain. La nuit avait été infernale ; Patmol était nerveux, ce qui l'avait contaminé, et comme Cornedrue était arrivé très en retard, le chien avait bien failli se faire mordre. James et Sirius ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant plusieurs semaines. Aucune sanction n'avait été portée. Rogue n'avait rien ; il était maintenant lié à James par sa vie, et cela ne réjouissait pas le sauveteur improvisé. 

Un matin, ils descendaient en cours de Sortilèges, un escalier se déroba presque devant Lily, qui marchait en tête. Elle sursauta, son sac tomba à terre, et en se penchant pour le ramasser, elle heurta Rogue qui arrivait juste derrière elle.

" Eh, fais gaffe, Sang de bourbe, tu pourrais regarder où tu mets les pieds ! "

Lily se redressa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Rogue, tu es vraiment un cafard répugnant à tous points de vue. "

" Peut-être, mais je ne trébuche pas sur les escaliers comme un première année mal dégourdi. "

L'escalier revint à sa place. Lily, qui avait ramassé toutes ses affaires, le descendit à grands pas, le visage rouge de colère. Rogue la suivit en ricanant.

" Tu aurais dû me laisser le bouffer. " murmura Remus à James.

Sirius, pas loin d'eux, écrasa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Son regard croisa celui de James et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de l'affaire.

* * *

Deux pleines lunes – en comptant celle de Rogue – avaient passé depuis la proposition des garçons d'explorer Pré au Lard et les environs sous leurs formes animales. Il n'en restait qu'une. Remus, qui était maintenant bien conscient, même si totalement dominé par son instinct, sous sa forme de loup, accepta de faire un essai. Juste une ballade dans la Forêt Interdite (cela en soi n'était aucunement une nouveauté), sans s'approcher de Pré au Lard ou du château. Il voulait voir s'il pourrait rester tranquille une fois en liberté. Il avait autorisé les garçons à le maîtriser par tous les moyens nécessaires au cas où. 

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les quatre, sous la pleine lune d'été, dans le parc désert, Lunard dut vraiment se forcer à rester près de Patmol, qui répétait son ordre de le suivre et de ne pas s'écarter. Ils allèrent droit sous les arbres. Il y avait des odeurs partout, des bruits ; des animaux, des plantes, le vent, l'eau, la magie, mais pas d'humains. Ils traversèrent la forêt jusqu'au parc du manoir Llewellyn, puis revinrent, courant, le loup et le chien chassant des rongeurs, avant de rentrer au galop dans la Cabane. Il était juste temps pour James, Sirius et Peter de rentrer au château sans se faire prendre. Pour la première fois également, ils utilisèrent la carte – qui montrait maintenant un morceau de la Forêt, mais pas le parc.

Les quatre garons prirent le train avec un seul but : convaincre leurs tuteurs respectifs – dans le cas de Remus, Procyon – de les laisser aller au manoir Llewellyn la semaine précédant la rentrée – comme par hasard, celle de la pleine lune. Procyon resterait avec eux. Il ne fut pas dupe, mais il finit par accepter. Remus, bouche bée, avait regardé Sirius lui faire une véritable comédie, regrettant la maison où il était allé tous les étés pendant des années, qui lui rappelait sa mère, etc, etc. Sidérant. Procyon avait cédé, songea-t-il, autant en raisonnant lui-même que les garçons seraient en sécurité, que pour avoir enfin la paix.

A la rentrée, les quatre Maraudeurs – terme adopté à l'unanimité, pour son aspect effrayant et illégal, et qui servirait à nommer la carte quand elle serait achevée – se sentaient prêts pour vagabonder dans Pré au Lard.

* * *

A/N : Raaaahhhhh ! Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi long, je me serais excusée à l'avance du temps que j'allais mettre ! 

Vous aimez Harry Potter (" Ben oui, on en lit, banane "). Vous voulez voir du fanart sur Harry Potter ? Allez à mon site ! http/ www. 20six.fr / matteic (supprimez tous les espaces) rubrique " Harry Potter " !

IMPORTANT : JE RECHERCHE TOUJOURS UN TRADUCTEUR DU FRANÇAIS VERS L'ANGLAIS, POUR L'ENSEMBLE DE MES HISTOIRES. SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉ, ENVOYEZ-MOI UN MAIL AVEC LE TITRE DE L'HISTOIRE.

Maintenant, suivez le trait :

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	10. Chap 10 : Premières bases

A/N : Réponse aux reviews :  
**Nuwie** : "Euh... je pourrais rejeter la faute sur Fanfic, en disant que j'AI posté une review pour le chapitre précédent, et que c'est le site qui l'a paumée, mais bon. Comme je suis pas super sûre non plus. Du coup, je te présente mes excuses.  
Sympa de lire un truc sur Remus. Surtout depuis le tome 6. Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai pas trop aimé le côté amourettes, mais c'est perso ça. En revanche, j'ai bcp aimé "l'acte de charité". "  
_Réponse_ : C'est vrai que le site bugue des fois. T'as pas aimé les amourettes ? Hé, c'est normal à leur âge ! Par contre, "l'acte de charité" t'a plu ? Chouette, j'ai un peu moins honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil ! Merci !

**Sacham Dragon Priestess** : "j'aime vraiment tes fanfic d'Harry Potter, je n'ai qu'une chose a déplorer, c'est que c'est si long avant d'avoir de nouveaux chapitre, mais je comprend très bien que tu aies des chose plus importantesà faire."  
_Réponse_ : En partie, oui, et surtout que j'avance pas vite... Mais t'as du culot de me dire un truc pareil !

**Khiêna** : "C'est fantastique cette petite flèche à la fin tout de même! Une véritable visite guidée!  
J'ai vu que cette fois, je ne serais pas la seule à reviewer, enfin les gens reviennent admirer ton travail, non mais!  
Donc, ce nouveau chap, ben oui, on est là pour commenter à la base... donc, franchement, je l'ai trouvé à mourir de rire, les commentaires que s'envoient les Maraudeurs sont superbes ( ah là là l'adolescence! comme c'est bien de ne plus y être! ). C'est vrai, tu as réussi à trouver une utilité au rat (c'est pas dur moralement ?) mais j'ai quand même beaucoup (très beaucoup !) aimé l'opposition entre "l'intelligence surnaturelle", la beauté, le courage et tout et tout de Sirius contre Peter boutonneux et délaissé. C'est bon pour le moral ce genre de petites phrases!  
Ah et aussi, la remarque de Eric (c'est juste ?) sur l'accomplissement des talents de dessin de Peter est assez extraordinaire!  
J'ai juste une question, jusqu'où tu comptes aller dans l'histoire? Jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard ou tu comptes rejoindre "Procès"?  
Même si je n'ai pas laissé de commentaire dessus, je suis allée voir ton blog. Pour le monment, je n'ai regardé que les fanarts de HP mais la suite suivra. je connaissais déjà un certain nombre de tes dessins pour les avoir vu sur une autre de tes pages (mais alors où? ) mais j'ai découvert les créatures ( y'a un porcelet ailé dans le tome 5 ?) vu que je n'ai pas le livre sur les animaux fantastiques. Ton "moyen facile de dessiner Sirius" est trop trop mignon!  
Je me suis un peu étendue cette fois, cette fois je m'arrête! Dernière chose, j'espère que ta tendinite va mieux ( je pense, si tu as tapé un chapitre aussi long que celui-ci! )!  
Bonne suite d'écriture!"  
_Réponse_ : J'ai copié la flèche sur une fic vue je ne sais plus où sur ce site ; l'auteur avait fait un dessin à la fin de chaque chapitre : des flèches, mais aussi une fois trois petits bonshommes portant des pancartes "Review" "Please" "I love you" ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire autant, juste la flèche. Je pense comme toi pour l'adolescence ! Pour le rat, non, ça a été, il faut bien trouver un argument pour qu'il soit dans leur bande... Pour Sirius, c'est surtout que je suis raide dingue de lui (lol) ! Oui, c'est bien Eric. L'histoire ira jusqu'à Procès ! Pour les commentaires sur mon blog : tu as sans doute vu les dessins sur mon blog précédent, que j'ai dû fermer suite à une grosse prise de bec avec l'hébergeur... Il y a bien des porcelets ailés dans le tome 5 : ils naissent de la collision entre deux fusées des feux d'artifice de Fred et George ! La tendinite va mieux, merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Premières bases d'un édifice**

Dernière année. Le niveau maximum. Celui qui les effrayait les deux premières années, qui leur faisait envie depuis. Au bout de ces dix mois, qu'ils entamaient tout juste, les ASPICs. Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Ce qui devait être particulièrement contraignant, songeait Remus, c'était la manière de noter. Ils pouvaient obtenir jusqu'à 23 ASPICS. Comment diable ? En moyenne, ils n'avaient que quatre matières, les plus acharnés en avaient six, voire sept, mais pas d'avantage.

Le voile fut partiellement levé lors d'une réunion avec Dumbledore, avant leur premier cours, dans un grand amphithéâtre au deuxième étage de l'aile Sud. Devant leurs visages effarés, le directeur leur expliqua qu'ils devraient passer des examens de niveau quatrième année dans les matières qu'ils avaient abandonnées – cela afin de prouver qu'ils pouvaient travailler seuls, car ils n'auraient pas de cours supplémentaires. Selon leur niveau dans les matières qu'ils étudiaient, ils seraient engagés dans plusieurs épreuves : niveau normal (toujours), élevé ou supérieur. Ils pouvaient aussi passer une épreuve dans une matière qui n'était plus enseignée, mais où leurs professeurs pourraient les évaluer : latin, théorie magique, étude des artefacts magiques, bibliographie magique, peuplades sorcières, duel, logique. Enfin, ils devaient rendre un dossier sur le sujet de leur choix, d'au moins 6 rouleaux de parchemin (A/N : si vous trouvez que j'invente n'importe quoi, prenez-vous-en à JKR qui ne sort pas ses livres assez vite ! Si tant est que Harry aille à Poudlard l'année prochaine...). Les élèves sauraient dans quels niveaux ils étaient engagés au retour des vacances de Pâques. En attendant, travaillez.

* * *

Alors, ils travaillaient. Sirius flottait toujours au-dessus d'eux. La haine qu'il entretenait avec Rogue atteignit des sommets, à tel point que les trois autres Maraudeurs voyaient approcher avec angoisse son anniversaire ; il serait majeur et aurait accès à tous ses pouvoirs. Il refusait la magie noire en hommage à sa mère tuée par un Mangemort, mais ils avaient peur que dans un mouvement de colère, sa magie lui échappe. C'était arrivé à un Serdaigle l'année précédente, le lendemain même de son anniversaire, et le résultat n'avait pas été beau à voir. 

Les cours, le travail leur prenaient tout leur temps et les empêchaient de s'angoisser outre mesure. Les professeurs leur en demandaient plus, toujours plus. Ils abordaient la métamorphose humaine et James et Sirius avaient dû cacher leurs capacités ; la loi n'était pas tendre pour les Animagi non déclarés. Remus sentait un poids particulièrement lourd peser sur lui : en même temps qu'il grandissait, le loup gagnait en puissance et il avait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à acquérir l'année précédente. Les cours de botanique mettaient la barre très haut ; les seuls étudiants qui les suivaient encore se préparaient à des études de potion, de botanique pure ou de médecine, comme lui. Eviter Rogue n'était qu'une difficulté mineure (d'autant plus que le Serpentard se tenait à l'écart depuis l'accident du Saule Cogneur) par rapport aux plantes étudiées. Remus frissonnait rien qu'en pensant à certaines. Les " redoutables " mandragores semblaient une aimable plaisanterie. De même les ronces rampantes, les Bubobulbs ou les arbustes au système immunitaire déficient. Maintenant, ils devaient récupérer les feuilles mortes d'épineux paranoïaques qui les bombardaient à vue, soigner des fleurs au pollen hautement sédatif et on ne pouvait plus volatil, sans parler des lianes " affectueuses " et des divers plantes aux venins assez puissants pour faire passer les Borgia pour des apothicaires.

Potions, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du mal... en quoi est-ce que ça le préparerait à des études moldues ? Et d'ailleurs, ils étudiaient quoi, les moldus ? La bibliothèque ne lui apporta aucun renseignement. Les quelques livres sur les moldus étaient trop anciens, ou bourrés d'erreurs, traitant ces étranges créatures comme des animaux fantastiques...

* * *

La moindre distraction était un soulagement. Ils avaient presque accueilli avec des bramements de joie la soirée d'Halloween. Alors, la sortie à Pré au Lard, le week-end suivant ! 

James et Sirius y allèrent avec leurs dulcinées. Remus accompagna Peter et un groupe de troisième année, les déposant aux Trois Balais. Il avait rompu avec Tara peu après la rentrée. Sa vivacité, qui l'amusait avant, l'agaçait maintenant. Ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon. Il la trouvait dirigiste et entêtée, elle le trouvait bonnet de nuit et obsédé par ses études. Il était seul et décidé à le rester. Qui pourrait vouloir de lui ?

Il se promena longuement dans le village. Sirius avait trouvé un moyen de transporter la carte du Maraudeur sur lui sous sa forme de chien, et le plan couvrait maintenant Pré au Lard. Sirius avait profité de leur semaine de quasi-liberté avant la rentrée. Il y allait la nuit, à cause de son apparence. Remus imaginait les mères d'enfants indociles les menacer du Sinistros s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher.

Une main s'abattant sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face aux trois garçons.

" Longue balade ? " demanda James en riant.

" Plutôt, oui. " admit Remus en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules. Le soir commençait à tomber et l'air fraîchissait.

" J'ai pratiquement dû te flairer pour qu'on te retrouve. Encore un peu et Rusard lançait les habitants à ta recherche. " dit Sirius.

Remus se rembrunit malgré lui. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira avec eux, vers le centre du village.

" Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui pense trop et qui ne se distrait pas assez. Comme nous avons tous fini nos devoirs, mon ordonnance, futur Docteur Lupin, est une soirée d'histoires, de jeux de carte et de chocolats que les elfes nous fourniront volontiers. Allez, grouille, un préfet qui rentre en retard, ça ferait désordre. "

* * *

Novembre apporta les premières attaques de l'hiver. Lunard s'ébattit dans la neige, Cornedrue se prit pour un caribou. La carte grandit. Sirius disparaissait tous les jours, leur laissant la carte. Il marchait dans le parc, seul. Il leur fallut longtemps pour comprendre que ça lui permettait de se calmer. Remus comprenait le mieux ce qu'il ressentait. Patmol était un chien immense, pas vraiment le genre d'animal qui restait gentiment couché dans sa niche. Comme lui, comme eux tous, l'Animagus de Sirius devenait part de son esprit. Peter cherchait toujours à se dissimuler. James était jaloux. Et Sirius marchait. 

Le 17, il ne se passa rien de particulier, à part des cadeaux, des rires, 17 bougies. Remus songea au onzième anniversaire de Sirius, le jour où il avait rencontré Procyon, qui avait aussitôt vu qui il était. Son parrain magique, comme le premier était mort.

Le premier trimestre s'acheva, le second commença, et il leur sembla véritablement redoubler de travail. En plus de leurs cours, ils révisaient le programme des autres matières, et devaient décider d'ici la fin du trimestre s'ils s'engageaient dans une matière facultative. En plus, ils devaient penser à leur dossier. Mc Gonagall leur conseilla de commencer le plus tôt possible ; au troisième trimestre, ils allaient devoir réviser, et se préparer, pour les concernés, aux examens élevés ou supérieurs.

" Le trimestre ne vous semblera pas trop long. " les avertit-elle, le regard strict derrière ses lunettes strictes, sous son chignon strict.

'Je vous dis qu'elle a pas un regard humain, cette année.' marmonna télépathiquement James vers ses amis.

* * *

Pour son dossier, Remus choisit d'étudier l'Histoire de la Médecine magique. C'était un bon début pour ses études, après tout. Il décida de commencer par une histoire globale de la médecine, ponctuée par les grandes découvertes, et de finir par une partie sur Sainte Mangouste. La bibliothèque lui apporta de nombreuses informations sur sa première partie – qui occuperait la plus grande partie du dossier – mais il dut plusieurs fois avoir recours à des livres de la Réserve. Pour Sainte Mangouste, il utilisa les vacances de Pâques, qu'il passa chez Procyon. Il en profita pour visiter ce qui serait sa future université, s'il réussissait ses examens. Procyon avait déclaré tout net, dans une de ses lettres (ils en échangeaient beaucoup) qu'il était hors de question que Remus logeât ailleurs qu'à Londres ; ainsi, il garderait facilement le contact avec ses amis et Procyon pouvait l'aider en cas de problème. Remus avait songé à trouver une chambre dans le Londres moldu, mais l'université proposait un système de logement, accessible par bourse, et Procyon l'avait vivement encouragé à en profiter. 

" Tu passeras bien assez de temps à travailler pour avoir en plus à t'occuper d'un logement, de ta nourriture et de tout le reste. " lui avait écrit le vieil homme. Remus lui avait répondu en plaisantant " Est-ce parce que Sirius s'exile à l'autre bout du pays pour sa formation d'Auror que vous tenez à me couver ? ". Il était vrai que l'Académie de formation des Aurors se trouvait près de l'Irlande, dans un autre coin désolé. C'était le cas de tous les lieux où étaient situés les grandes écoles pour sorciers. L'école des médico-mages était en Angleterre, dans un grand domaine privé. Urqhart, l'académie de Potions, était en Ecosse, au bord d'un loch, basée sur les ruines d'un château sinistre. Tous ces lieux étaient enchantés pour repousser les moldus. Si jamais quelqu'un avait envie de s'en approcher... Son campus moldu, c'était autre chose. Remus avait pu obtenir, par des amis d'origine moldue, des renseignements enfin précis. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir suivre en fac de médecine : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait de mathématiques ? Il acheta un livre dans une librairie pour savoir au moins ce qu'il aurait à affronter.

Au retour des vacances de Pâques, alors que le parc commençait à bourgeonner avec enthousiasme, ils surent dans quels niveaux leurs professeurs les avaient engagés. Sans surprise, Sirius était en élevé dans toutes les matières, et c'était seulement en Potions qu'il n'était pas engagé en supérieur. Remus l'était, en revanche, ainsi qu'en Défense et en Botanique. Ça lui faisait seize – seize ! – examens à préparer. Quinze pour Sirius et James. Onze pour Lily. Douze pour Peter.

* * *

En fait, le dernier trimestre lui parut long. Tant de travail ! Et en plus de ses devoirs et des révisions, ingurgiter le programme de mathématiques des moldus (plus facile, en fin de compte, que ce qu'il avait cru : des mathématiques, ils en faisaient tout le temps, en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges – il devait juste retenir la théorie et la présentation). Mac Gonagall l'avait retenu après un cours pour parler de comment négocier le passage entre Poudlard et la fac de médecine et elle s'était montrée plus que satisfaite de ses initiatives. Il avait fini son dossier, qu'il avait illustré, bouclé et rangé dans son coffre. Plus de quinze pages. 

Ce jour là, assis sur son lit, il lisait un livre de biologie que Procyon lui avait envoyé, sans trop faire attention à James qui avait étalé toutes ses brochures sur l'école de formation des Aurors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque, très lisible, le mot " Londres " en première page. Sans réfléchir, il s'exclama :

" L'école est à Londres ? Je croyais qu'elle était en Irlande ! "

" Elle est en Irlande, " dit James en lui montrant une autre brochure – vertes prairies et trèfle à chaque coin de page – mais la première année est à Londres. "

" Ils reçoivent tellement de candidatures maintenant qu'ils ont décidé d'écrémer en ajoutant une formation préparatoire. " compléta Sirius, vautré sur son lit, l'air morose, aucune brochure étalée devant lui.

" Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? " demanda Gabriel, lui-même plongé dans une épaisse brochure sur le Ministère.

Sirius donna un coup d'ongle vengeur dans une peluche de sa couverture. Il faisait ça quand il était énervé et son lit commençait à en porter les marques. Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux, sachant qu'il allait finir par parler. Avec un soupir, Sirius s'exécuta.

" Il faut normalement avoir onze ans pour entrer à Poudlard. Je ne les avais pas, vous vous souvenez ? Je les ai eu deux mois après la rentrée. Donc, quand je sortirai d'ici, je n'aurai pas encore dix-huit ans, alors que vous, si, ou presque. En tout cas, vous les aurez en septembre. Et l'école de formation des Aurors – cette bande de crétins – ne prend que les élèves à partir de dix-huit ans. "

" Comment tu as pu entrer à Poudlard si tu n'avais pas onze ans ? " demanda Gabriel, le sourcil figé dans la moue soupçonneuse qu'ils ne lui connaissaient que trop. Il allait finir à la détection, lui.

" Dérogation et appui de Procyon. J'avais fini l'école primaire, j'étais déjà en avance, il a réussi à convaincre le conseil d'administration que ce serait une perte de temps de ne me faire entrer à Poudlard que l'année suivante. "

Remus secoua la tête, brusquement emplie d'images sur ce qu'aurait été Poudlard sans Sirius dans leur année. Il n'entendit que la fin de la phrase de James :

" ... peut-être marcher là aussi. "

" Procyon leur a déjà écrit, qu'est-ce que tu crois. " dit Sirius en s'attaquant derechef à sa couverture. " Réponse négative. Dix-huit ans ou rien. "

" Tu peux peut-être entrer en cours d'année... J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va vraiment pas faire grand chose, dans cette formation. C'est juste pour faire dégager tous ceux qui ne sont pas au niveau. "

Sirius se leva et alla vers la porte.

" Laisse tomber, Jamesie. Je me suis déjà trouvé un boulot chez un éleveur près du Chemin de Traverse. Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps. "

La porte claqua derrière lui. James balança toutes ses brochures par terre.

" Le salaud ! Je suis sûr qu'il le savait depuis des semaines ! "

Gabriel et Remus durent le retenir pour l'empêcher de courir à la poursuite de Sirius (ce qui n'aurait rien donné, les deux garçons étaient de force égale).

Au dîner, James se plaça le plus loin possible de Sirius, qui fit de même de son côté ; les autres élèves les regardèrent avec de tels yeux ronds que Mac Gonagall dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour rétablir le calme. Remus attaqua son ragoût à coups de fourchette comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il détestait quand James et Sirius se faisaient la tête. Parti comme c'était, ça pouvait bien durer tout le reste de la semaine. Et puis merde, tant pis pour eux. Est-ce qu'il se plaignait, lui ?

* * *

Les deux garçons ne recommencèrent à se parler normalement que fin mai, quand les révisions s'intensifièrent. James voulait obtenir les meilleures notes possibles et pour ça, il avait besoin de Sirius pour le faire réviser. Alors, ils s'installaient dans la Salle Commune, livres et parchemins colonisant une table entière, et travaillaient. Les autre septième année traînaient autour, essayaient de glaner quelque chose, mais renonçaient. Sirius était trop doué. C'était lui qui avait aidé Remus à décoder les théorèmes mathématiques qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui l'avait aidé à assimiler ses livres de biologie, de physique et de chimie. S'il s'était fait payer, comme d'autres élèves l'avaient fait les années précédentes, il se serait fait une petite fortune. Mais il n'aidait que James et les quelques courageux qui venaient lui demander un conseil. Sans rien demander en échange. Plus fermé, plus sombre que jamais. Le coup de " dix-huit ans ou rien " avait été trop pour lui. Ses yeux ne s'éclaircissaient jamais vraiment. Le Sinistros dans toute sa splendeur. Pendant les pleines lunes, si Lunard s'énervait ou sentait une odeur humaine, il lui sautait aussitôt dessus de tous ses soixante-dix kilos et le plaquait au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant, mais en même temps, savoir qu'il pouvait faire ça, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce n'était plus un sorcier, c'était la colère personnifiée dans un Animagus. 

Sirius lui-même mit les pouces un week-end, deux semaines avant leurs examens.

" Je vous propose un exercice pratique de sortilèges. Vous vous souvenez qu'on cherchait une salle où on pourrait se réunir ? "

C'était vrai, bon sang, ils n'avaient _toujours_ pas de QG. Quand ils voulaient monter un coup ou discuter au calme, ils s'installaient dans un couloir désert avec la carte et surveillaient tout ce qui risquait d'approcher. Ce qui n'était pas pratique ; ils auraient vraiment juré que Nick Quasi Sans Tête s'était vu confier par Mac Gonagall la tâche de les garder à l'œil.

" Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? "

" Un début de quelque chose. " dit Sirius en appuyant la main sur le mur devant lequel il les avait emmenés. Quatrième étage de la tour Sud. " Mais j'ai besoin de vous tous pour faire le travail. "

James regarda Remus, qui haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait rien, et se tourna vers Peter, qui secoua la tête.

" Mais encore ? "

" Derrière ce mur, il y a un trou de la taille d'un placard. Je m'en suis rendu compte en faisant la carte. Je pense qu'à nous quatre, on peut en faire une pièce assez grande pour nous réunir, mais totalement fermée. Le château passe son temps à se modifier de lui-même, ça passera inaperçu. "

Un moment de silence, puis...

" Pas mal. " concéda James avec un sourire en coin. Remus sourit largement ; c'était l'expression qu'il avait quand il préparait une blague, pendant leurs premières années. " On doit faire quoi ? "

" Il faut agrandir la pièce, c'est du ressort des Sortilèges. Créer une ouverture avec un graphisme, Peter fera ça très bien. Enfin, la camoufler, et je pense que Remus sera le mieux placé. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? "

* * *

Les deux semaines qui les séparaient encore des examens furent consacrées entièrement à la construction de leur " repaire " (pour des Maraudeurs, le terme avait coulé de source). A chaque moment libre, ils filaient dans le couloir, surveillant les alentours grâce à la Carte, et travaillaient. En moins d'une semaine, ils eurent assez agrandi le trou pour s'y tenir tous les quatre. Peter ouvrit alors le mur et ils purent travailler directement de l'intérieur. A la fin du week-end, la pièce était entièrement creusée. Ils avaient même deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils augmentèrent alors le confort, apportèrent des meubles, renforcèrent les protections qui faisaient passer cette pièce artificielle pour une énième fantaisie du château. Pendant ces deux semaines, ils ne se disputèrent jamais, et redevinrent des garçons qui faisaient une dernière bêtise dans leur pensionnat. 

La veille des examens, le repaire était terminé. Ils pendirent la crémaillère avant le couvre-feu, avec des provisions chipées aux cuisines. James regretta qu'ils n'aient pas pu trouver d'alcool plus fort que des Bièraubeurre ramenées du précédent week-end à Pré au Lard.

" Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est une école, ici. " dit Sirius en riant.

" Je sais, mais nous sommes tous majeurs et ça aurait quand même été bien pour la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer... "

Remus, Sirius et Peter poussèrent des sifflements. Ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie ; la pièce était insonorisée. Quand le calme fut revenu, James reprit, sans faire attention à ses joues qui s'empourpraient de plus en plus :

" Lily est majeure selon la loi sorcière, et ses parents m'ont donné leur accord pour la loi civile... " (A/N : la majorité civile est à seize ans en Angleterre – en tout cas, à cet âge-là, la personne a le droit de boire de l'alcool, d'avoir des relations sexuelles et d'habiter ailleurs que chez ses parents – mais je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'il en était en 1978)

Nouveaux sifflements.

" ... je vous annonce donc que... "

Embarras, silence.

" Que ? "

" Nous allons nous marier cet été, dès qu'on aura trouvé une date qui convient à tout le monde. " termina James à toute vitesse.

Trois personnes ne pouvaient pas produire un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mais ils parvinrent quand même à un résultat honorable.

" Sirius ? "

" Oui ? "

" Je voudrais te... Tu.. Tu voudrais être... "

James lança un regard noir à Remus et Peter qui pleuraient de rire, effondrés sur la table. Sirius le fixait avec une innocence totale ; on aurait dit un enfant de huit ans. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

" ... mon garçon d'honneur ? "

Quand même, Sirius rougit légèrement, et accepta sous les applaudissements encore plus frénétiques (ils n'étaient plus que deux à applaudir). La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à la dernière minute possible, à laquelle ils sortirent et regagnèrent la Salle Commune au galop.

* * *

Remus regarda d'un air morne sa copie d'Astronomie, mordilla le bout de sa plume, recracha une barbe qui s'était prise entre ses dents et décida de passer à la question suivante. Il détestait cette matière, et devoir en passer une épreuve deux ans après l'avoir abandonnée était encore pire que les révisions à la bibliothèque. 

De toutes façons, il avait calculé qu'il pouvait échouer en Astronomie, ainsi qu'en Histoire de la Magie – il avait oublié pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait appris – s'il réussissait les autres épreuves. Ça lui ferait 14 ASPICs, c'était largement suffisant. Mais il ne pouvait pas rendre une copie blanche ; un T, même dans une matière secondaire, était éliminatoire.

Gribouillant quelques mots, posant sa plume et soupirant d'ennui, Remus regarda autour de lui. Les épreuves théoriques des ASPICs avaient lieu l'après-midi, pendant que les cinquième année qui passaient leurs BUSEs étaient en épreuve pratique. Il avait déjà passé les épreuves, en niveau normal, de son cursus central, ainsi que l'Histoire (une catastrophe). Il ne lui resterait, après l'Astronomie, que les épreuves Elevées de son cursus, et les épreuves Supérieures en Potions, Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Le matin suivant, après l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie, il révisa une fois de plus ses cours de Potions. Il devait avoir une note excellente, au minimum un E, ainsi qu'en Botanique. C'était surtout de ces deux matières là que dépendait le diplôme accordé par le Ministère. L'après-midi, il noircit méthodiquement ses deux copies (les épreuves Elevées et Supérieures se suivaient), puis réalisa les deux potions demandées. Rogue les exécuta toutes les deux dans la moitié du temps imparti, sous le regard sidéré des examinateurs et totalement indifférent des élèves.

La Botanique se passa bien, ainsi que l'épreuve Elevée de Défense contre les Forces du mal, mais pendant l'épreuve supérieure, il échoua lorsqu'on lui présenta un Kappa qu'il devait maîtriser. Evidemment, les examinateurs ignoraient sa condition. Les Kappa haïssaient les loups-garous et ne les laissaient pas approcher à moins de cinq mètres. L'épreuve pratique fut donc un fiasco, et Remus devina que son écrit ne la rattraperait pas. Ils auraient mieux fait de lui présenter un Détraqueur ! Il était quasiment immunisé contre eux. C'était du moins ce que prétendait le livre _Les pouvoirs étranges et fascinants des loups-garous_, qu'il avait lu à la librairie de Pré au Lard.

* * *

Les épreuves des ASPICs s'achevèrent une bonne semaine afin la fin des cours, un peu avant les épreuves des BUSEs (elles avaient commencé une semaine plus tôt – il y avait plus d'épreuves). Ils recevraient leurs notes dans la semaine suivant leur départ. En attendant, ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils traînèrent donc dans le parc, ou dans la Salle Commune quand il pleuvait. James et Lily étaient devenus indissociables, aussi soudés l'un à l'autre qu'un couple de siamois. Le mariage était prévu en août. Sirius passait le plus de temps possible auprès de Camille, qu'il allait devoir laisser pendant un an. Lors de la toute dernière pleine lune, ils allèrent se promener _dans_ Pré au Lard, ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait. Il pleuvait à verse, la lune n'était pas trop visible, et ils ne risquaient pas de croiser quelqu'un. Et puis il y eut le banquet final, les adieux au château, bloquer l'entrée du Repaire, afin qu'il reste totalement lié aux Maraudeurs, cacher la Carte dans le trou d'un mur, rebouché avec une pierre – et que celui qui la trouve l'utilise – prendre le train pour Londres, aller chez Procyon avec Sirius et James. James préparait son mariage, lui et Lily cherchaient une maison. Sirius commençait à travailler une semaine après le mariage. Remus, tout en attendant le résultat de ses ASPICs, préparait le concours d'entrée à son université.

* * *

A/N : Ça y est ! J'ai fini mon chapitre ! (Court, je sais, mais zut). Je n'aurai plus à me pencher sur cette histoire que pour raconter des faits nouveaux et totalement inédits ! (Bon, je ne sais pas si le mariage de James et Lily correspond vraiment à cette définition, ni la naissance de Harry, ni le fait que Sirius soit son parrain, ni... bref, majoritairement inédits). 

Review, par pitié...

Prochaine histoire HP : Affrontement, d'ici la fin de l'année 2006 (j'ai pas mal d'autres histoires sur le grill avant). Ne ratez pas la traduction _Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir_, que je mets à jour à chaque nouvelle publication !

Tchüss ! (Salut !)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Eté

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**SiaAhn Sacham** : " Super, j'ai déjà hâte d'avoir la suite. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai du culot, mais pas trop ;). Alors ne t'en fait pas pour le temps, tu es encore mieux que moi, moi je ne finis jamais les fics que je commence, l'écriture et moi ça fait deux. "  
_Réponse_ : J'avais cru comprendre... (se marre). Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu ne changes plus de pseudo, ça me va.

**Nuwie** : " Hello !  
Tiens, ça fait plaisir de revoir un truc de ta part sur HP. Il faut dire que ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien lu sur ce fandom, aussi. Donc ça m'a particulièrement plu. Je crois que je suis doucement en train de retrouver du plaisir à me plonger dans ce monde, et que je vais bientôt vaincre ma déprime post tome 6 et film 4. Tu y seras pour quelque chose, en tout cas ! Merci ! Ce chapitre était à nouveau un bon mélange entre humour d'adolescents et soucis de jeunes adultes (je suis pas sûre que tu voies ce que ce que je veux dire par là, en fait... -- mais c'est un compliment lol).  
A bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement et je suis ravie, c'est exactement ce que je voulais atteindre. Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment centré là-dessus, le cadre est une merveille, je n'y avais pas pensé en décidant que Remus allait faire des études de médecine, et il s'est révélé que... enfin, tu verras. Ravie de te faire plaisir, en tout cas !

Ce chapitre sera court, c'est un interlude obligatoire avant le prochain chapitre. Plusieurs choses doivent être expédiées avant qu'on entre dans _Flower Power_ (été 2007 ?).

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Eté 

Pour la première fois, ils n'étaient pas en vacances. James courait de droite et de gauche, Remus travaillait comme un damné pour préparer son concours d'entrée, et Sirius, Porteur Llewellyn junior, devait apprendre une quantité phénoménale de choses maintenant qu'il était majeur.

Ils avaient reçu leurs résultats. Remus avait eu 13 ASPICS, Sirius et James 14. 9 BUSEs et 13 ASPICs : diplôme d'équivalence en poche, Remus s'était jeté sur les livres fournis par Procyon. Maths, Biologie, Chimie, il était dedans du matin au soir. Cela ne lui semblait pas beaucoup plus difficile que les cours de septième année à Poudlard. Les livres étaient bien faits, visiblement conçus pour des étudiants qui voulaient entrer en fac de médecine après avoir fait des études hors du parcours classique. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas le côté " bon sauvage ", ridicule à en devenir comique des livres d'Etude des Moldus que Remus avait vus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Toutes les découvertes des moldus y passaient pour d'aimables plaisanteries. Ce qui était dit sur la conquête de la Lune – dans les livres qui mentionnaient chose si invraisemblable – était particulièrement savoureux.

La chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius était emplie d'un bazar impressionnant : leurs coffres ouverts et jamais rangés, débordant de vêtements et d'affaires, leurs balais, des piles de livres, des rouleaux de parchemin entassés sur un bureau qui criait grâce et souvent un chat lézardant sur un lit ou un hibou perché sur une chaise et observant le désordre d'un œil sévère. Les elfes de maison avaient pris le parti d'ignorer la pièce.

Quand ils n'étaient pas plongés dans leurs études, les deux garçons découvraient la société sous les yeux des adultes qu'ils étaient forcés de devenir. Procyon les emmenait dans des pubs où les anciens, après deux ou trois pintes de bière, racontaient des histoires sur Grindelwald, et sur le zombi qui l'avait précédé, et sur la sorcière qui avait précédé le zombi, et ainsi de suite... Ils y mêlaient des contes et des histoires de coin de cheminée, mais l'important y était. Les garçons apprenaient qu'il y avait toujours eu des " Seigneurs des Ténèbres ", qu'il y en aurait encore et que ça n'avait jamais empêché le monde sorcier de tourner.

" Evidemment, si on participe, on se met en danger. " dit Procyon, commentant l'exemplaire de la Gazette qui rapportait le 'mouvement héroïque' d'un groupe de 'vaillants Aurors' qui étaient partis affronter les 'viles hordes de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom', affrontement où ils étaient parvenus à 'affaiblir durablement' lesdites hordes, au prix de leurs 'courageuses et méritantes vies'. (Lire en page 2 et 3 le récit complet, cérémonie émouvante, honneur de leurs familles, etc, etc).

" Traduction, mes chers enfants : le Ministère a envoyé un nouveau groupe de chair à canon qui ne savait même pas ce qu'ils allaient affronter contre Voldemort, les seules créatures dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom sont les fées – les vraies, pas les Pixies qui infestent les maisons mal tenues et se font passer pour des créatures de légende alors que ce ne sont que des versions magiques des insectes qui harcèlent les moldus – et la Gazette ne vaut même pas la peine de servir à emballer du poisson. Ne la lisez jamais au premier degré. Je sais que c'est le journal le plus important, mais un pays où il n'y a qu'un journal important est un pays bien louche. Vous trouverez à peu près autant d'informations utiles sur le monde sorcier dans le Times, et le style sera meilleur. "

" Si ce qu'ils disent est faux, pourquoi est-ce que ça se vend aussi bien ? "

" Parce que c'est le seul ! Ils disent ce qui rassure, ils caressent les gens dans le sens du poil... Ils risquent de chanter une autre musique d'ici quelques temps. Leurs fameuses 'viles hordes' sont loin d'être affaiblies. Nous sommes dans la seconde phase du cycle – je vous ai déjà expliqué, il y a quatre phases, la montée, l'annonce, le pic et la chute – les attaques vont se multiplier et la taille de ces 'viles hordes' augmenter comme une culture de bactéries, ça devrait te dire quelque chose, Remus. Il y a toujours des inconscients et des mécontents pour se joindre à un pouvoir qui leur promet autre chose. "

" Tu penses que le Ministère a à voir avec la Gazette ? " demanda Sirius, les coudes sur le bord de la table, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

" Oh, oui, il a toujours à voir avec elle, en temps de paix comme en temps d'invasion ! Tous ces articles si racoleurs et sérieux sont dictés par le Ministère. C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'un journal unique est une mauvaise chose. Il ne donne qu'un son de cloche, et il n'y a rien pour contrebalancer ce son. S'il n'y avait qu'un deuxième journal, ils seraient déjà forcés de coller d'avantage aux faits. Je ne dis pas qu'ils inventent ; mais ils interprètent comme cela les arrange. A les croire, la Grande-Bretagne serait peuplée de courageux Aurors et de familles honorées. En réalité, plus des trois quarts des gens sont des braves citoyens qui voudraient juste vivre leur vie tranquillement sans se mêler des affaires des autres, et sans aller au combat. Quant aux courageux Aurors, ils ont des parents ou des épouses qui voudraient les retenir de toutes leurs forces pour qu'ils n'aillent pas se faire tuer par Voldemort, mais qui n'osent pas, ou qui se font repousser. " Il regarda Sirius d'un air grave. " Vous avez choisi un métier bien périlleux, toi et tes amis. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour l'instant, les Aurors sont de la chair à canon. Dans trois ans, il y aura un peu plus d'informations, mais très probablement insuffisantes. Pour combattre un ennemi, il faut le connaître, savoirs quels sont ses points forts, pour les contrer, et ses points faibles, pour les utiliser. Personne ne sait rien de ça. Oh, je n'aimerais pas me trouver au Ministère en ce moment... on doit avoir à peu près la même impression dans un chaudron. "

" Mais les Aurors sont utiles, non ? " demanda Sirius, la mine dépitée.

" Bien sûr qu'ils sont utiles. Mais ils doivent _savoir_ et ne pas foncer tête baissée comme le Ministère leur ordonne de faire. Retenez toujours ceci. Un Auror a une tête pour s'en servir ; pas pour faire joli sur sa notice nécrologique. "

* * *

Un matin, dans les premiers jours d'août, un hibou arriva en portant à la patte une lettre nouée d'un ruban blanc. Elle était adressée à eux deux. Remus la prit, laissa le hibou se poser sur une chaise – bon, il attendait une réponse – et déroula le parchemin. Il sourit en voyant ce que c'était : le faire-part de mariage de James et Lily, accompagné d'une note de la main de Lily : " On vous attend pour nous aider à préparer ! ". La cérémonie devait avoir lieu à Godric's Hollow, un petit village à majorité sorcière niché dans le Cheshire, pas très loin du Pays de Galles. Le mariage devait avoir lieu à la nouvelle lune, donc Remus serait en forme, mais ils devaient arriver en avance. Remus donna à manger au hibou et attendit que Sirius se réveille pour décider ensemble d'une date. Ils renvoyèrent le hibou avec la promesse d'arriver cinq jours plus tard.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow deux semaines avant le mariage, le lendemain de la pleine lune. Transplaner était hors de question et Remus n'avait pas trop envie d'utiliser un Portoloin, d'autant que le Ministère en était presque à lancer une enquête approfondie pour chaque demande de déplacement... Ils avaient donc pris le train moldu, qui ne s'arrêtait heureusement pas loin, quatre ou cinq kilomètres. James vint les chercher à la gare. Dès qu'il eurent rejoint un chemin calme, il passa les bras autour de leurs cous et fit mine de les étrangler : 

" Si vous faites une seule blague à propos de mes cornes, je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez de l'éternité pour le regretter... "

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Ils te l'ont fait combien de fois ? "

James écrasa une main sur son visage.

" Plus que je ne veux m'en souvenir ! "

Sa réponse eut un effet d'huile sur le feu, les blagues fusèrent, ils n'essayèrent pas de reprendre leur calme. Ils se racontèrent leur été, James leur raconta les préparatifs du mariage – ils seraient peu nombreux, mais une grande assemblée était un danger avec Voldemort (ils ne dirent pas son nom, Remus et Sirius réfrénèrent leurs commentaires – ce n'était pas le moment) en maraude. Les parents de Lily seraient là, mais pas sa sœur (acclamations, vivats). James devait encore aller chercher son alliance à Pré au Lard, avant de la confier à Sirius, qu'il menaça de mort par égorgement s'il la perdait. Peter devait arriver deux jours plus tard. Et il fallait préparer le jardin, cueillir et arranger des dizaines de lys pour les tables, aider à l'emménagement des tourtereaux dans la petite maison coquette qu'ils avaient choisi et où ils s'installeraient après le mariage... et très vite, ce serait la rentrée et la séparation. C'était leurs derniers moments ensembles.

Il s'en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

Remus et Peter n'avaient jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier, contrairement à Sirius et James, plongés dans la culture sorcière depuis leur naissance. James était encore le plus calé. Il leur expliqua la signification de tous les préparatifs, le pourquoi des fleurs, lys, fleurs d'oranger, marguerites, roses et autres, la disposition de la chapelle où ils seraient mariés, les couleurs, les habits, la date, l'heure, l'orientation du soleil et le nombre de lettres du troisième prénom de la belle-sœur du sorcier qui allait célébrer l'union (A/N : c'est juste pour m'assurer que vous ne vous endormez pas). Ils n'en retinrent pas le quart, mais c'était gentil quand même.

Le mariage se déroula dans une sorte de confusion générale, dans le sens que tout le monde était extrêmement nerveux et que tout se déroula parfaitement. Ils burent un peu trop, firent la fête jusqu'à l'aube et passèrent plusieurs jours à tout ranger. La cérémonie avait été magnifique, tout le monde avait la larme à l'œil et les mariés étincelaient littéralement. Sirius n'avait pas perdu l'alliance, il avait taillé un beau costume à James dans son discours et Camille avait passé la soirée pendue à son bras. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Une semaine après le mariage, Remus passa le concours d'entrée dans l'Université de médecine et le réussit. La rentrée était deux semaines plus tard. 


	12. En guise de conclusion

**En guise de conclusion**

Simple défi au départ, repris à mon propre compte parce que j'avais pas mal d'idées que les autres n'auraient peut-être pas, _Remus_ est devenue au fil du temps une histoire que j'ai appris à aimer. Elle restait un peu dans son coin, assez différente de mes blockbuster _Procès _et _Affrontement_, discrète mais présente... Si j'écrivais encore, je la finirais certainement. Mais... mais. Le déroulement des choses a peut-être un sens...

_Remus_ se constituait de deux parties, pendant Poudlard et après, encerclées par deux parties plus courtes, la vie de Remus avant Poudlard et les événements du _Prisonnier_ de son point de vue. Elle devait se raccrocher au quatrième livre, plus ou moins. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé jusque là.

La première partie a été entièrement écrite et me plaît, à l'exception de la scène de l'accident de Rogue que j'aurais aimée faire plus impressionnante, mais c'était pratiquement impossible sans changer de point de vue (je me suis rattrapée dans _Innocent_). La deuxième partie, dont je n'ai écrit qu'un fragment de chapitre (lorsque Dumbledore envoie à Remus, avant le _Prisonnier_, une lettre pour lui offrir le poste de professeur de Défense), devait se consacrer à la vie de Remus seul, ses études, sa – brève – vie amoureuse, l'arrêt de ses études, ses vivotements pendant quelques années d'un travail à l'autre, en suivant par des lettres les vies de James et Sirius. La destinée de James est facile à imaginer ; Auror, fondant une famille après quelques hésitations, la peur, le gardien, la mort. Sirius, après quelques semaines dans son emploi sur le Chemin de Traverse, allait pouvoir intégrer la pré-formation des Aurors après s'être admirablement comporté lors d'une attaque près de son travail, sous les yeux d'un des recruteurs.

Avant ces intéressants événements, il y aurait eu l'entrée de Remus en fac de médecine (j'avais trouvé des infos sur le cursus sur un site d'apprentis carabins) et la découverte des seventies ! Liberté de mœurs, grandes interrogations, le Flower Power par les yeux d'un sorcier... Je vous laisse imaginer ça. Remus, toujours raisonnable, allait se donner à fond dans ses études et en faire trois ans. La mort de James et Lily allait anéantir ses projets. Accablé et déboussolé, il allait changer de région et tâcher de se faire oublier. Circulant d'un emploi à l'autre, cachant sa condition à tous. Sans ami, sans famille, avec seulement des contacts lointains avec Procyon, il allait durer ainsi sans trop voir le temps passer ; suivre de loin, par les journaux, la scolarité de Harry, avant cette lettre de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse ce chapitre en adieu ; bonne route à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre ? : Proposition décente**

Sirius… qu'il avait changé ! Remus peinait à reconnaître, dans le vagabond qui clignait des yeux sur la photo, le jeune homme qu'il avait quitté quelques heures avant l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Il avait beaucoup maigri, visiblement, lui qui n'était déjà pas gros avant. Les cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur ses épaules assombrissaient son visage et le creusaient encore d'avantage.

« Quand je pense que tu es plus jeune que moi… »

L'article était sévère, bien sûr, alarmant.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir fait ça ? »

Il regardait Sirius qui ne le regardait plus, animal sauvage, chien errant.

« Tuer Peter, surtout… »

Il observa attentivement les yeux sombres, les joues creuses, les traits tirés.

« Et comment as-tu pu survivre ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais vivant. Comment as-tu réussi à rester en vie, à sortir, et à rejoindre la côte ? La mer est encore froide en ce moment, et la distance est grande… »

Des images vinrent à sa mémoire. Sirius, à vingt ans, dans la rivière qui traversait le parc de son grand-père. Nageant dans l'eau avec l'aisance d'un dauphin. Eclaboussant James qui essayait de le noyer. James… Il se secoua.

« Aucun nageur ne pouvait faire ça. Même les poissons évitent Azkaban… »

Un hibou s'approcha. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et reconnut, étonné, un grand duc de Poudlard. L'écriture était celle de Dumbledore.

L'étonnement fit place à l'abattement.

« Ça y est, il est au courant… Hagrid a dû s'effrayer à cause de la fuite de Sirius et il a parlé… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… »

Mais la lettre ne disait rien sur ce sujet là. Son contenu était tout autre – bien plus bouleversant pour son avenir.

L'abattement s'était transformé en une douce lassitude, peut-être le soulagement, ou l'effet secondaire du choc. Assis par terre où il s'était laissé glisser, le dos inconfortablement appuyé au mur de pierre, Remus relut encore le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers._

Mon cher Remus

_Tout d'abord, une chose : je ne vous écris pas à propos de la fuite de Sirius Black._

« Hein ? »

_En tous cas, c'est loin d'être le sujet principal de cette lettre._

_Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la découverte et de la destruction, il y a quelques mois à Poudlard, d'un Basilic qui logeait dans la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard sous le lac._

« Par Harry Potter, oui, je sais. »

_Dans cette affaire, l'école a perdu son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, M. Gilderoy Lockart._

« Qui ? ? »

Il piqua un fou rire.

_Le poste est donc vacant. Sachant que, depuis plusieurs mois, vous n'avez plus d'occupation professionnelle,_

« Que j'ai été viré de mon boulot à cause de mes absences. »

_j'ai pensé à vous._

Il resta silencieux un moment.

_Je connais vos diplômes et votre parcours professionnel_

« Mon parcours d'entraînement pour amateur de course en terrain creux… »

_et je vous considère comme parfaitement qualifié pour ce poste._

« Ravi de l'apprendre… »

_Pour d'autres raisons,_

« On y vient… »

_je voudrais vous avoir à Poudlard. D'abord, je sais que vous étiez proche de Sirius Black et je préférerais être près de vous lorsque le Ministère fouillera_

« On s'y fait… »

_de tous les côtés._

« Vous voulez me protéger en fait ! »

_Si vous permettez cette familiarité, je crois aussi savoir que votre coffre à Gringotts ne serait pas contre un salaire fixe._

« Je connais des petites bestioles à dents pointues qui pensent la même chose. »

_De plus, Harry Potter, qui va entrer en troisième année chez les Gryffondor, aimerait sans doute en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents et je pense que vous êtes bien placé en ce domaine._

« … »

_Je me doute que ma proposition doit vous surprendre, mais réfléchissez bien. Poudlard a besoin d'un professeur qualifié et vous êtes en tête de ma liste._

« Qui sont les autres ? »

_Il y a bien sûr le problème de vos transformations. J'en ai parlé à Severus_

« Je suis foutu. »

_et il m'a assuré pouvoir préparer de la potion Tue-Loup qui vous permettra de garder toute votre lucidité malgré la transformation physique. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il n'est pas très enthousiaste,_

« Sans blague ! »

_mais il a néanmoins accepté à condition que je me porte garant pour vous, ce que je n'hésiterai jamais à faire, comme vous le savez._

« Ça fait plaisir à savoir… »

_Les membres du Conseil d'Administration n'ont pas non plus émis d'objection majeure. Bref, Poudlard est prêt à vous accueillir_

« C'est ce que vous aviez dit la première fois déjà… »

_et je serai enchanté si vous acceptez._

_Envoyez-moi votre réponse dès que possible avec ce hibou._

_Cordialement_

« Vous connaissez l'autre sens de cordial… » (A/N : ça veut dire accueillant, mais c'est aussi une boisson qui a le pouvoir de soulager les malades et les blessés, voire de les guérir immédiatement.)

_A. Dumbledore._

Remus releva les yeux et regarda devant lui. Murs nus, plancher propre mais usé, placards pratiquement vides. Il souleva le bras et considéra d'un air sombre sa manche déchirée et maintes fois rapiécée. L'hiver précédent, il avait eu froid déjà, et depuis ses vêtements s'étaient encore usés.


End file.
